Team Zero: Crystals
by Rex the Emerald Dragon
Summary: This is a sequel to my Team Zero: Duelists story. Reku and the rest of Team Zero are finding out more about their destiny. Will they stop the power of Chaos? Complete
1. Boiling Blood

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own: Team Zero, Reku, Ronin, Akina, Sachiko, all original card ideas, etc.

Note: This is the sequel to my Team Zero: Duelists story. It is highly recommended that you start off reading that story. Even though it is not my best work, it still provides the back ground to this story.

Chapter 1: Boiling Blood

Several months have passed since the events of the world tournament. Team Zero was now known pretty well as good duelists and were constantly dueling any and everybody. Even so, they weren't the best and they knew it. That was just a high level intermediate tournament. Now if they got invited to a Kaiba corp. or a Industrial Illusion tournament then they could prove their skills.

Unfortunately, neither corporations were planning a tournament in the near future. They would just have to get by on little duels in their home town.

* * *

In an alleyway in town a scream could be heard. A boy, brown hair, blue shirt, fell to his knees. His life point score reached zero. Across from him, a robed man stood, a medallion around his neck glowing. The mans duel disk deactivated.

"Well, boy, you lost so hand over your soul." The robed man said as the boy fell over limp, soulless. From a roof top, a man crouched over was watching the entire incident.

* * *

It was late, 11 o'clock or so when Reku dropped Akina off at her house. Their relation ship had grown a lot since the tournament. They were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. This seemed strange to Reku because he hadn't expected getting a girlfriend from dueling to save their soul.

Driving home, Reku drove over the bridge. Kicking back, pleased that he had spent hours with Akina before. His radio was turned on and up. He was wearing a new attire. He had a black jacket on that he almost never took off anymore, a grey undershirt with a barbed wire insignia across the bottom and dark blue pants.

Looking in his rear view mirror, Reku saw police light flashing and heard the sirens wailing. He pulled over to the side, hopeing that they weren't going to pull him over. Surprisingly they didn't, they just raced passed. They were followed closely by an ambulance.

"Must have had a wreck somewhere." Reku shrugged and pulled back onto the road.

Driving along he could see the ambulance and the cops stopped by and alleyway. He could see them loading a lifeless body onto the ambulance. Reku wouldn't have minded much but he was that the guy had a duel disk on his arm, and it was still activated.

_"Did he lose his soul?" _Reku thought to himself before he noticed at the end of the street, a hooded man starting at him. The man turned and ran away down the street. Reku made a sharp turn and took chase.

Reku's truck was much faster than the man so it didn't take long for Reku to catch up with the man. The man mad a quick dodge and jumped through a broken window of a warehouse.

Stopping his truck, Reku jumped out. He reached behind his seat and pulled out his duel disk. Strapping it on his arm as he ran, he chased the man through the warehouse.

Coming to a stop, the robed man turned around in the middle of the warehouse. A sharp blue duel disk strapped to his arm.

"Hello, Reku Yamashita." The man said as he removed his hood. He had short spiky blue hair and dark blue eyes.

"How do you know me?" Reku said coming up across from him.

"Chaos has informed us all about you and Team Zero." The man said as his duel disk snapped into place.

"Chaos! So he is still around." Reku's duel disk snapped into place also. "Still stealing peoples souls?"

"Yep." The man nodded as he shuffled his deck up and placed it back in the slot.

"Too bad you won't be stealing anymore souls." Reku, also placing his shuffled deck back into his duel disk, said. "I will stop you."

"Please, you is so, so,...rude. Call me Blood Boiler."

"Fine, Blood Boiler, lets duel so I can stop your rain of terror." Reku said as he slid five cards off his deck.

"Okay, but let me go first." Blood Boiler said as he drew six cards off his own deck.

Reku-4000 LP  
Blood Boiler-4000 LP

"All right boy, I summon my Giant Solider of Stone (1300/2000) in defense mode and one card face down. Go boy, if you think you are up to it." A large rock monster appeared crouching down crossing its arms. A hologram of a card appeared behind it.

"My move. Draw!" Reku pulled the card off his deck and looked at it. Grinning he placed it on his duel disk. "I activate my magic card Holy Fire. As long as it remains face up on the field at the end of my turn, if I have no monsters on my field, I get to pull a fire monster, that is also a pryo monster, from my deck and special summon it. Next I play my Flare Ninja (1500/1200) in attack mode!"

A ninja covered in red and black clothing appeared on the field. Right beside it in a flash of light a red and black armored samurai appeared.

"When Flare Ninja is on the field, I get to summon Flare Samurai (1500/1200) to the field from my deck or hand." Reku said as he shuffled his deck and slipped it back into the slot. "Now, the second effect of Holy Fire activates. If I sacrifice it and one Pryo monster with a fire attribute I get to destroy one monster on the field regardless of position. So goodbye Flare Samurai and goodbye Giant Solider of Stone!"

In a burst of fire, both the Flare Samurai and the Giant Soldier of Stone burned up and exploded into data pieces.

"Flare Ninja, Direct attack!" Jumping up, the ninja threw a small grey ball onto the ground. A cloud of smoke erupted from the ball shadowing the entire field in smoke. Out of the smoke burst the ninja who was now wielding a dagger. One slice across Blood Boiler's body and it retreated to Reku's field.

Reku-4000 LP  
Blood Boiler-2500 LP

As the dust settled, Reku could see a card flip up on his opponents field. "I activate, Monster Steel Tunnel! I get to pull a monster of 1500 attack or less from my deck and summon it to the field." Searching his deck he pulled out a monster. "I summon Blood Hunter (1500/1000)!" A man who was dressed in dark leather appeared on the field. In his hand he held a duel barrel machine that was strapped to a large tank on his back.

"What does he do?" Reku asked at the new and strange monster.

"Oh you'll see. Draw!" Pulling the card of his deck he slid it into his hand and pulled another card out. "I play the equipment magic card Blood Hunter's Upgrade! It only works on blood hunter but it increases it's attack by 500 (2000/1000)!" A small grey box attached itself to the bottom of the gun the Blood Hunter was holding. "Now, attack Flare Ninja!"

On barrel on the gun shot out a ray of yellow light. It smacked into the Ninja, blowing it apart instantly.

Reku-3500 LP  
Blood Boiler-3000 LP

(Blood Hunter 2300/1000) Blood Boiler chuckled to himself as a dumbfounded Reku looked at the monster as it sucked up a pool of blood that was left by Reku's Flare Ninja.

"What happened." Reku spit out.

"Oh, Blood hunter, when it destroys a monster, gains an additional 300 attack. And with that Upgrade he got, now when he destroys a monster, I gain 500 Life Points."

"Okay, so your monster is cheap. Is it my turn yet?"

"Nope, not quite." Blood Boiler grabbed the medallion around his neck and held it out. The eye of Ra started to glow brightly as a thick purple fog covered the playing field. "Now that I have invoked the shadow realm, I have upped the stakes."

"I know all about the shadow realm." Reku snapped at Blood Boiler as he pulled the card off the top of his deck.

* * *

Across town, Ronin was sitting on his back porch. He was looking up at the stars. He now wearing a black and light brown swirled shirt and black pants.

_"Wow, what a peaceful night. Almost too quiet." _Ronin reached into his pocket and reveled his cell phone. Hitting an auto dial button he put it against his ear and listen to the phone ring.

("Hello.")

"Ah, Hello Ms. Yamashita. Is Reku around."

("No Ronin, sorry. He went out with Akina, he should be back soon. Do you want me to have him call you back?")

"No, Tell him I will talk to him tomorrow at school."

("Okay, Bye.")

"Goodbye." Ronin turned off his cell phone and stuck it into his pocket. _"Ever since Reku and Akina started going out, my life has been boring. Girls."_ Ronin sighed. _"Damn it, I am jealous." _Ronin jumped of his chair then flew out into the yard landing on his feet. He walked to the end of his back yard and climbed up into a large oak tree that was there. One of the branches made a perfect chair that looked up at the stars. He used to come up here all the time as a kid. He still came up here to think every now and again. He was lost in the stars when he heard his cell phone ring. Pulling it out he answered it.

"Hello."

("Hi Ronin. This is Akina.")

"Oh, good evening Akina." Ronin said rolling his eyes.

("I was wondering if Reku was over there.")

"No, isn't he with you?"

("No, he dropped me off at home and then left to go home. But I called his house and his mother didn't know where he was.")

Ronin sat straight up in the tree listening to this. "Do you think that he is in trouble?"

("I don't know, what if he got into an accident!")

"I'll go looking for him!" Ronin said as he jumped out of the tree.

("Please swing by and pick me up.")

"All right, see you in a few." Hanging up his phone, Ronin charged around the front of his house and got into his black car. Speeding away towards Akina's house, he kept a stern look out for Reku's vehicle.

* * *

Looking at his cards, Reku didn't know exactly what else he could do but defend himself until he came up with a plan. "I place one monster in defense and two cards face down. End turn."

Drawing slowly, Blood Boiler smiled wickedly at his opponent. "Looks like you lost your nerve." Looking at the card he drew he slid it into his hand instantly. "Now attack defensive card!" Shooting another blast of energy the downed card blew up instantly and the shards were sucked up into the vacuum.

Reku-3500 LP  
Blood Boiler-3500 LP

(Blood Hunter 2600/1000) "And now it is your turn." Blood Boiler motioned to Reku.

"Fine." The black haired boy said as he grabbed the top card off his deck. Flipping it over he saw just what he wanted to see. "I got it." Reku mocked as he waved the card around. "I pulled Jinzo!"

"So?" Blood Boiler looked confused at the comment. "What will he do?"

"Lots, once I play my down card, Hole in the Plan! Since Jinzo is two stars above four I remove my Flare Ninja and Samurai from the game to summon him." Sliding the said cards in the out of play slot Reku slapped Jinzo on his duel disk. A large green robot appeared on the field. It crossed its arms and scowled at Reku's opponent.

"Now what? He is too weak."

"Not once I equip him with my other down card, Scroll of Bewitchment. I change him to a fire monster. I'll set one more card face down and my turn is done."

"Fine," Blood Boiler slid another card off his deck. He didn't even attempt to look at it. He pointed to Jinzo. "Attack that monster now!"

"Reckless move I reveal my down quick play magic card, Sacred Blue Flame! It works only on a fire monster increasing its attack by 500 for this turn (2900/1500)."

"NO! My monster." Shooting out a ray of energy, Jinzo batted it away and shot back a black energy ball that completely destroyed the leather clad warrior. "Fine, I set one monster in defense and my turn is done.

Sliding the card off the deck Reku smiled, "No, you are done. I activate my magic card Raigeki magic card to destroy your monster." A lightning flash and the down card burned up. "Next I summon my Alpino the Mech Warrior (1600/1500) in attack mode!" A grey warrior appeared on the field duel wielding swords. It was covered with a large metal suit of armor with a large metal plate that jutted upwards out of his head. It was shaped in a wave pattern with a hole in the middle of it.

"I lost!" Blood Boiler started to back up slowly as he knew what was coming.

"Yep, Double attack my monsters!" Both monsters charged across the field and slammed into Blood Boiler. He screamed as his duel disked beeped.

Reku-3500 LP  
Blood Boiler-0 LP

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
And there is chapter one of my new Crystal saga. Review please. Oh and I am going to start something new here, besides the new chapter and duel formats, with your review if you want to send in the name of a card that I have created. I will list it's information here. Any card that has confused you, send it in with your review.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. On to Destiny

**Team Zero: Crystals  
**

Disclaimer-I don't own YGO

Chapter 2: On to Destiny

Driving away from the curb, Ronin had picked up Akina. They were going out now to find Reku. It wasn't like him to just up and disappear. They started to drive the route that they thought Reku might drive to get home. They were turning to get onto the bridge that Reku had drove over not to long before.

Blood Boiler fell to the floor without a soul. The shadow realm disappeared and Reku whipped sweat off his forehead. His duel disk shut down and closed up.

"Wow. So Chaos has made another move. All I know right now is that they have rare cards that aren't very fun to play against."

**_"Reku Yamashita, know your destiny. It calls you now."_** A sweet, female voice rang through Reku's head.

"Who are you?" Reku said placing his hand on his head and squeezing his fingers down.

_**"You will meet me soon. Until then wait here, other destined are on the way."**_

"Other destined? Do you mean, Ronin and Akina?"

_**"Yes, sit tight. Fate has guided them quickly to you."**_

_**

* * *

**_Ronin rounded the corned to slam on his breaks. They looked down in the warehouse district, the ghost town one. The one that have be run down and abandoned for years. There on the curb, sat Reku's truck. The driver side door swung wide open. It was parked next to a warehouse that had the door also wide open.

Ronin stopped the car and Akina, who now wore a yellow shirt and a purple, dark blue, and black jacket, jumped out. She also wore blue jeans and her sandy blond hair was tied back in a ponytail. The two of them ran into the warehouse. 

Leaning against the wall, Reku looked up at Ronin and Akina. Both of them stopped when they saw a robed man laying face down on the warehouse floor. By the fact that he and Reku had duel disks on Ronin made the conclusion.

"Chaos's little minion."

Nodding, Reku shot his eyes to the lifeless form. "Found him stealing peoples souls and had to stop him."

"Well yea." Akina said bluntly. "What was Chaos thinking starting to make his appearance known to us again?"

**"He knows that none of you can beat him in his present state. You don't have the power oh chosen ones."**

"Wait!" Ronin's eyes widened as he heard the voice that seemed to come out of thin air. "You are that voice that talked to me back in the lobby at the World Tournament."

"And the one who talked to me in my dream." Reku said

"Well, I've never talked to her." Akina said crossing her arms.

**"Now is not the time. Chosen ones, please take my gift to you." **In a flash of light, Reku, Ronin, and Akina were wearing brand knew duel disks. They were no longer Kiaba corp. official duel disks, though they looked almost the same. There were a few slight differences with the center panel and all three of them were emerald green.

"So, why give us duel disks?" Akina asked, starting at the ceiling like the voice was coming from somewhere up there.

**"For your test." **And with that the floor started to ripple. Like water after a stone is thrown in. Reku, Akina, and Ronin screamed out as they were sucked down a separate hole in the floor.

* * *

Out in the night, on top of the roof, stood the shadowy man that had watched Blood Boiler destroy weak duelists in that alley. Standing straight up he reveled nice, black dress cloths. The kind you would wear to a funeral. His long, stringy silver hair flowed in the breeze. His stone gray eyes reflected the street lights below. Gurabe Degujiu looked around. He had lost sight of the cloaked man and lost the feeling of the shadow realm nearby. 

It was strange, he usually could pin point where shadow magic was coming from instantly. Tonight though, something else was pulling his concentration off. Another force was blinding his senses, not letting him find the shadow magic.

Whatever it was, it was a more powerful magic than shadow magic. He had never felt anything like it before.

Jumping from roof top to roof top, Gurabe continued his search for the robed man. Landing on a roof, a large cracking noise could be heard. The roof collapsed under Gurabe's feet and he fell two stories to the ground. Coffin out dust, Gurabe pulled himself up and brushed himself off.

"Damn faulty roofs, what do these humans do in there spare time? Read?" Looking at the hole in the ceiling he growled. "They could be fixing these things."

Gurabe stomped out the door and stated to scale the wall again, until another cracking sound and a chuck of the wall fell in. Gurabe, who was on that chunk of wall, repeated the same routine that he had just finished falling through the roof. Scowling, Gurabe walked outside again. He looked at the wall.

"I think it would be safer to take it on foot." Gurabe remarked looking at chunks of board fall off the wall. He turned, sticking his hands in his pockets, he walked off down the ally whistling.

* * *

Chaos sat on his throne looking at a medallion around his neck. The symbol engraved in it was glowing with a black aura. Chaos narrowed his his dark blue eyes. Pushing his hood back to reveal his short red hair he sighed to himself. 

"Dammit." His low voice echoed through the chamber. "Order has called them. Even after deposing of her she still gets in my way." Standing up he pulled out his dueling deck. Pulling the top card off, he revealed a magic card with an identical symbol as the one engraved into his medallion. In the middle was a picture of a black crystal. The card itself had a black aura to it.

"Tal!" Chaos boomed out as he slid the card back into his deck and put his deck away. The robed man that assisted Yukio's travels to Chaos's lair walked in.

"Yes master." Tal bent down on one knee.

"Is Blood Boiler, Eagle, Puppetmaster, or Black Lizard back yet?"

"No sir. They are all out still stealing souls. The one that last reported in was Blood Boiler who found that Reku Yamashita kid." Looking up at his master. "He is probity dueling him right now."

"Or he has lost his soul to the shadow realm." Chaos said bluntly and walked back to his throne. He sat down on his throne and looked at Tal who was now standing up. "Go and inform me immediately if any of them return."

* * *

Coming around the corner to the abandoned warehouse, three robed men looked down at the ripples on the floor. 

"What do you make of it, Eagle?" The one known as Puppetmaster asked another robed man.

"I guess that we should go down it." Eagle responded "What do you think Black Lizard?"

"Well, Chaos has instructed us to find them and take their souls. Let's go!" As the man known as Black Lizard walked forward and jumped down one of the holes. Puppet master mimicked the movement accept down a different hole. Eagle did the same to the last hole and all three of them were instantly gone.

* * *

Staring at the city through a window, Sachiko was looking at the peace of the city. 

_"Wow, so peaceful. After that World Tournament I figured that our lives would be filled with action." _Sachiko sighed and flopped back on the bed. _"Nothing happens to Team Zero now."_

She looked over at a picture of the four of them. It was a picture that they had taken when they got back from the world tournament. The four of them were bunched up and all of them were holding out a card. Reku held out Jinzo, Ronin held his Deadalus, Akina held Fairy in the Crystal, and herself held her Key of Life. She sighed as she saw that Reku and Akina were holding hands.

_"No! am I jealous of them?" _She looked back at the photo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
And my chapter of talk, well...

To Nanashi Minimino: Yes I though it was going to be something new and original and it turned out tobe a bigger hassel than not.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Destiny Fights Pt 1

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-I don't own YGO

Chapter 3: Destiny Fights Pt. 1

Falling increasingly faster, Reku felt sick. It seemed to him that he was falling down a tube. Finally his journey ended. He came smashing down on the side of a mountain. Surprisingly, he wasn't hurt in the fall. He still felt a little sick to his stomach.

Pushing his head up he looked around. No one was here. He was alone on this mountain, Ronin and Akina were no where to be found. He slowly got up and brushed himself off. Cracking his joints a few times before he decided to head up the mountain.

He shielded his eyes from the sun, which was strange because before he fell through that portal it was like 11 o'clock at night.

After walking for some time, Reku noticed a cave up ahead on the mountain side. Aiming for it, he made it up the mountain and stood in the cave door. Looking inside, it looked like any ordinary cave: dark, damp, full of rocks. Slowly Reku walked into the cave.

He hadn't realized how hot it was outside until he stepped into the dark cave. It felt like a relief even though he hadn't felt it be so hot outside.

Walking inside, the cave was beautiful. It got brighter the farther he went inside. Crystals hung everywhere and casted weird reflections of the walls. Walking farther he came to a long stone bridge. It extended past a large pool of lava. He could barley see the other end but he could tell that there was another platform at the other end. He was going to start walking until he heard a noise.

Siting in a little cave that sat by the stone walkway was something. It was big and red in color. Reku walked over to it to see what it was. It appeared to be a creature but what kind, Reku didn't know. Reaching out, Reku touched it. It's skin was ice cold and really rough.

Instantly after touching it, three large off center eyes opened. Five mouths opened and roared at Reku who jumped back. This creature stood up on its three legs and roared again. It had no arms of any sort but arms were the least of Reku's worries. The creature started to take chase. Reku had no choice but to take off running down the stone bridge.

"What the hell is this thing!" Reku screamed as he legs pushed faster down the stone bridge. Glancing back over his shoulder, he could see that the three legged creature could run pretty fast and was right on his ass. Despite being about three times bigger than Reku, the creature could move at immense speeds.

Reku suddenly heard someone chanting. He didn't understand the words that were begin chanted but suddenly a red beam of light shout down from the sky and roasted the beast. The resulting shock wave pushed Reku farther down the bridge. He landed on his face. A few seconds past until Reku heard a voice.

"Get up boy." A gruff voice said. Reku lifted his head to see a man dressed in red robes. He was wearing a weird medallion around his neck that had a weird symbol carved into it. A small clear rock was embedded into the medallion. Inside the rock it appeared to be flowing lava.

"Who, are you?" Reku said as he stood up.

Seeing the emerald green duel disk the man smiled. "Well, I am here to test you. I am known as the Sage of Ruby." In a flash of light an identical duel disk appeared on the sages arm. The sage pulled out the dueling deck, which had to be made of 400 cards or more, and held them face out to Reku.

"Wow!" Reku was astonished, the card faces were completely blank. "There is nothing on them!"

"I know, they are called mirror cards." The cards started glowing. "To test you, we see if you can get past your worst enemy."

"Who is my worst enemy?" Reku's deck started to glow and shoots of lightning came off. The lighting bolts collided with the mirror cards which glowed with even more ferocity.

"You own deck!" The huge pile magically shrunk into the same exact deck size as Reku's "I have a perfect copy of your deck, and knowledge on how to use it. We shall duel for possession of the Ruby Crystal."

"Ruby Crystal?" Reku was really confused at this point.

"Yes, the Ruby Crystal. Get over it for now, you probity won't win anyway so let's duel!" Picking up the medallion from around his neck he threw it into the middle of the arena. "The winner will retrieve the medallion."

Reku's duel disk snapped into place. Both he and the sage shuffled their identical decks and slipped them back into their respective deck slots.

Reku-4000 LP  
Ruby Sage-4000 LP

"Me first." Ruby Sage said as he pulled six cards off his deck. "Let's see, I will summon your Flame Ninja (1500/1200) in attack mode. A ninja covered in red and black clothing appeared on the field. Right beside it in a flash of light a red and black armored samurai appeared. "And as you know when Flare Ninja is on the field, I get to summon Flare Samurai (1500/1200) to the field from my deck or hand." Ruby Sage said as he shuffled his deck and slipped it back into the slot. "Your move."

"Yea," Reku pulled six cards off his deck. "Well, well, well. I summon my Flare Samurai in attack mode!" An identical armored samurai appeared on Reku's field. Beside it the Flare Ninja appeared as Reku slapped down another card from his hand. "Attack both of your opposites!" Reku called out his command and pointed to the identical monsters. Flying across the field the monster attacked their counterparts. In a flash of light, all four monster were no more.

"Good move, you did good. Anything else?"

"Yes there is, I play Holy Fire! And I end my turn. Holy Fire activates now. Because I have no monsters on my field I get to pull a four star Pyro and Fire monster from my deck. Come forth Warrior of the White Flame (2000/0)!" An armored warrior wielding a double bladed sword with white fire licking off of it appeared on Reku's field.

"Fine," Pulling the top card off of his deck, Ruby Sage didn't even seem to mind. Pulling a card out of his hand he slid it into the duel disk. "I play Soul Release! I release both sets of the Flare Ninja's and Samurais." With that said both he and Reku pulled the monsters out of their graveyards and slid them into the removed from play slot. "Next come Gren Maju Da Eiza (?)" The red and green snake creature appeared on the Ruby Sages field (1600/1600). "Next comes your field magic card, Molten Destruction! Gren Maju gain's power! (Gren Maju Da Eiza 2100/1200)(Warrior of the White Flame 2500/0)"

"You do know that you helped my monster as well?" Reku said lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, I did know. We have identical decks." Ruby Sage pulled another card out of his hand and slid it into the duel disk. "It makes no sense for you to put a card in that didn't help you. Oh but you did include Hammer Shot. It destroys you Warrior."

Out of the sky, a large wooden mallet appeared. At break neck speeds it raced towards the ground smashing the Warrior of the White Flame flat.

"Now, Gren Maju. Direct Attack!" Flying across the field, the large demon snake creature slashed down on Reku's body.

Reku-1900 LP  
Ruby Sage-4000 LP

"Now, I set one reverse card and let you go." The smugness in his voice made Reku shudder. He hated this guy. Not only was he using an identical deck to duel with, but he was winning. Yet at the same time, he respected him.

"Although, there is one way left on the field that I can use to destroy that thing." Eyeing his Holy Fire card he smiled remembering its second ability. Slowly he drew his next card. He frowned at what he saw. _"For the ability of Holy Fire to work, I need a fire and pyro monster. This won't work." _"All right I summon Battle Footballer (1000/2100)(1500/1700) in defense mode and place one reverse card. I am done." A large machine monster that was decked out in football padding appeared crouching down.

Eyeing his Holy Fire card he smiled remembering its second ability. Slowly he drew his next card. He frowned at what he saw. "All right I summon Battle Footballer (1000/2100)(1500/1700) in defense mode and place one reverse card. I am done." A large machine monster that was decked out in football padding appeared crouching down. 

"Won't work." Ruby Sage smiled to himself. _"I thought that this kid had it but I am kicking the holy shit out of him." _Pulling the next card off the deck he slid it into his hand. "You've got power in this deck but yet you can't even beat your own strategies. Go Gren Maju attack the footballer!" In a swift movement the snake creature flew across the field and cut the footballer in half.

Getting the nod, Reku began to draw. Looking at the card he slid it into his duel disk in the magic/trap card zones. "I am done Ruby Sage. I get to summon my Burning Beast (1500/1000)(2000/600) in attack mode." A red rock beast appeared on Reku's field.

Pulling the card off the deck, the Ruby Sage slammed it down on the duel disk. "I summon UFO Turtle (1400/1200)(1900/800) in attack mode!" The green turtle appeared on the field with the UFO for it's shell. "Go Gren Maju, Finish this with claw attack!"

"Wrong, activate my trap Fire Wall! It will stop all attacks form non fire or non water monsters this turn!" The Ruby Sage smiled,

"So, both of these creatures are fire, that did you no good."

"Oh," Reku motioned to his other down card. "I think that Elemental Change will change that. It changes all face up monsters on your field to an attribute I specify. Let see, earth sounds good."

The snake creature came to a halt in front of a massive wall of fire.

"My move." Reku gave an evil smile as he pulled the top card off his deck. "Time to finish this!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Hey, Reku is locked in a battle with a sage. And why are they fighting over a crystal. I know but I am writing it.

To John: Chaos has many backup plans.

To Nanashi Minimino: Get some sleep. Only I am allowed to stay up all night.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Destiny Fights Pt 2

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Discliamer-Don't own YGO...yet.

Chapter 4: Destiny Fights Pt. 2

Pulling a card off his deck Reku pointed to the Holy Fire which was still face up on his field. "By sacrificing it and Burning Beast I get to destroy your Gren Manju."

An eruption of flames enveloped both of the monsters on the field. After the fire died down nothing was left of either monster.

"Next, I summon my Alpino the Mech Warrior in attack mode (1600/1500)(2100/1100). Thanks to him being fire I get the field bonus." A large gray mechanic warrior appeared on Reku's field. It pulled two blades out of sheaths at its sides. "Attack the UFO Turtle! Mech Blade Slash!"

Jumping across the field, the monster brought both of its swords down on the turtle, cutting it into thirds.

Reku-1900 LP  
Ruby Sage-3800 LP

"So, UFO Turtle lets me pull a fire monster from my deck. You know, like Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000)(2000/600) in attack mode!" A long fiery snake creature appeared on the Ruby Sages field. "My move, Draw!" Pulling the card off his deck he pointed to the downed card. "Reveal Salamandra! It ups the power of my monster by 700 (2700/600)!" A smaller snake made of fire started to encircle the dragon monster. "Attack with Solar Wind Destroyer!"

Blasting a shot across the field, the mech warrior fell very quickly to the instance fire ball the engulfed it's body.

Reku-1400 LP  
Ruby Sage-3800 LP

Then, a blade made of fire shout out of the dragon's mouth and engulfed Reku in the violent blaze.

Reku-900 LP  
Ruby Sage-3800 LP

"Draw!" Reku pulled the card off the top of his deck.

"Do you see now that it is hopeless to stop me. I know your deck better than you do."

"Not quite." Reku placed the card on the duel disk. "I summon Dekayak the Mech Warrior (1600/1500)(2100/1100) in attack mode" A light blue monster that was shaped like a human with four arms. It had a circular crown of horns on it's head and body armor made out of metal. All four of its arms were made of machines.

"So." The Ruby Sage cocked an eyebrow at the new monster. "It isn't any better than Alpino...Shit"

"Shit is right my friend." Reku grinned as he slid another card into his duel disk "I play Monster Reborn to revive my Alpino the Mech Warrior from the grave (1600/1500)(2100/1100). Seeing how you already know that my monsters, when both of them are on the field, I can sacrifice them both to combine their powers to summon Mechanoid Chrome Guardian (2800/2700)(3300/2300)"

The two monsters disappeared in a flash of light and suddenly was replaced with a large monster made of gold metal. It wielded one double bladed long sword that shimmered in the light. It had a golden face mask that hid its face. A sleek humanish body reflected light off it's smooth surface.

"Meet one of my newest combo's, Attack the Solar Flare Dragon now! Chrome Slash!" Hovering up off the ground, the monster pushed itself forward with a set of rockets attacked to its back. It slashed down on the monster and destroyed it instantly.

Reku-900 LP  
Ruby Sage-3200 LP

"Are you done yet?" Ruby Sage asked gruffly at the loss of his monster.

"Not just yet, I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Finally, I draw." Pulling the card off the deck he placed another one from his hand onto the duel disk. "I summon Reflect Bounder (1700/1000) in attack mode!" A large demon monster covered with mirrors appeared on Ruby Sage's field. "If you try to attack this, then you will lose to and won't gain the Ruby Crystal."

"Okay, what is this Ruby Crystal?" Reku asked, crossing his arms. "And why am I dueling you for it?"

"Order will explain...if you win. Now your turn."

Pulling a card off his deck Reku pointed to the down card. "About time to finish this. If you knew my deck than how come you didn't see this one coming? I play Compulsory Evacuation Device! I return Reflect bounder to your hand, and direct attack for the win. Go Chrome Slash!

Charging across the field, the Chrome Guardian flew threw the Reflect Bounder who disappeared in a flash of light and brought its sword down on the sages body.

Reku-900 LP  
Ruby Sages-0 LP

"Looks like you win. Take your medallion chosen one." The Sage pointed to the medallion laying half way between the two of them.

Reku slowly moved forward and picked up the medallion. The symbol engrave was lovely and the clear rock that was embedded into it was beautiful. Reku slowly put it around his neck so the medallion wouldn't get lost. Looking up he saw the Ruby Sage handing him something. It was a large ruby diamond. The red color showed and refracted through the inner workings of the cave. Taking it Reku could feel power flowing through this crystal. It started to let off a red aura.

"Goodbye and good luck chosen one." And with that, the Ruby Sage vanished as if a ghost.

* * *

Ronin glanced around him. He was laying in a large green meadow. It was sitting by a lake with fish jumping everywhere. It seemed a perfect place to be.

The sun was shining brightly down on him. Ronin was kind of confused at that, seeing how it was like 11 at night. He slowly stood up to hear a womens sweet sensual voice.

"Hello chosen one." Ronin swirled around to look at the very lovely lady. She was dressed in sapphire blue robes. Around her neck was a medallion with a symbol carved into the background. Sitting in the middle of the medallion was a clear crystal that appeared with the image of having lava flowing inside.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Sapphire Sage. Guardian of the Sapphire Crystal." She pulled the medallion from around her neck and threw it towards Ronin. It fell to the ground about in the middle of the two of them. Ronin made a move to go and get it but the Sapphire sage held up her hand. "Stop chosen one. The winner shall retrieve the medallion."

Nodding, Ronin still didn't quite know what was going on but in a flash of light, he saw an identical duel disk to his new green one appeared on the Sapphire Sages arm. Pulling out his own deck he slipped it into the slot. Looking at it he noticed small streams of lightning flowing off it. Watching the lightning he saw it went to a series of blank cards his opponent was holding. Slowly the cards started to vanish and Ronin could see that the top card was a Deadalus.

"My Mirror Cards allow me to test you against your own deck. Let's see if you can beat your own deck."

"But, you don't know anything about my deck."

"Not true, thanks to my mirror cards, I know ever card in you deck." Shuffling her deck she slipped it into her slot, Ronin did the same. "And the winner claims the Sapphire Crystal."

"Let's duel!"

Ronin-4000 LP  
Sapphire Sage-4000 LP

"I start." Ronin pulled six cards off his deck. "I summon my Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness (1800/1500)." A large blue andpurple creature wielding a lance appeared on the field. "I set three reverse cards and end my turn."

Pulling five cards off her deck the Sapphire Sage drew. "I will set one monster in defense and three reverse cards as well. Go."

"Fine," Ronin slid another card off his deck and pointed to the downed card. "Attack that monster my beast!" Flying across the field it slammed down on the beast revealing it to be a blue haired masked monster. It was wearing greenish cloths.

Ronin-3800 LP  
Sapphire Sage-4000 LP

"Aqua Madoor (1200/2000) is the defense that I found. My turn?" Getting a quick nod from Ronin. She drew and then pointed to one of her downed cards. "Go Big Wave Small Wave. It lets me trade in my Aqua Madoor to summon another water monster." The Aqua Madoor disappeared in a flood of red water the engulfed it. Coming out of the waters was a large blue serpent monster. "Levia Dragon Deadalus (2600/1500). Now attack the Warrior of Darkness!"

Coming across the field, the large serpent dragon clamped down on the warrior. It broke up into several data bits.

Ronin-3000 LP  
Sapphire Sage-4000 LP

"So, you got rid of it, I play Call of the Haunted to revive it back to my field." Ronin's card flipped up. In front of the card the warrior returned to the field in a flash of rainbowed light.

"Fine, chosen one, go."

Smiling at how kind his opponent was he drew. "I sacrifice my Warrior to summon my Kaiser Bass (2400/1000)." A slimy demonic looking bass appeared on his field. Suddenly in a burst of light, a large fin jutted out from its back. One of Ronin's cards had flipped up. "I play Sacred Shark Fin which gave him 900 extra points (3300/1000). Attack Deadalus now!" Flying across the field. The large bass monster collided with Deadalus. Destroying it.

Ronin-3000 LP  
Sapphire Sage-3300 LP

"Reveal your trap card, Under toe!"

"No, that works when a water monster is sent to the graveyard. It destroys all monsters onthe opponetsfield with the attack of the destroyed monster and up."

"Yep." The Sapphire Sage smiled as the large bass slowly disappeared "My turn?"

"Yes," Ronin looked his hand over.

Sapphire Sage drew her card and pointed to the downed card. "I flip Call of the Haunted to revive my Deadalus." The large serpent dragon reappeared on her field roaring at Ronin.

_"Damn." _Ronin bit his lower lip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Hey, well now that Reku has won, Ronin duels. See if he can beat his own deck next time. Oh and guys, don't be afraid, I will list any card you want me to if you just put the name in your reveiw.

To John: That is how he w1ill win.

To Nanashi Minimino: Yes, yes it is.

To darksoulki: Okay, you needed to word that better. First off, this story isn't on a set story line like duelists was. It may end up being longer or not. What is with this third of a story. Do you want me to add in a third of my Team Zero: Duelist story? Or do you mean a third saga in the Team Zero line? Duelists was just one saga.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Destiny Fights Pt 3

**Team Zero: Crystals  
**

Discliamer-I dont' own YGO

Chapter 5: Destiny Fights Pt. 3

"Go, Deadalus direct attack! Torrent Rage!" Sapphire sage pointed to Ronin. Deadalus flew across the field towards him, teeth bared.

Snapping his fingers, Ronin pointed to his downed card. "Go Whirlpool! It will stop your attack against me."

"No," The Sapphire Sage slumped down depressed as her Deadalus hit a swirling wall of water. "Fine, then I guess I am done."

"Okay then." Snapping the card off his deck he slid it into his duel disk. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Snapping two more cards off his deck he slid both of them into the magic/trap zone. "Next I set two cards and place my Umi on the field. Go now Sapphire Sage."

Smiling, Sapphire Sage looked at her Deadalus (2800/1700). She drew and place another card onto her duel disk "I play Mermaid Knight (1500/700)(1700/900) who gets to attack twice in one turn thanks to you. Now both of you direct attack!"

Ronin, shaking his head, pointed to one of his downed cards. "I play Tornado Wall! It will make all the attacks do nothing to my life points."

"So it does. I end my turn chosen one, go." She smiled at Ronin.

"Would you stop calling me 'chosen one'?" Ronin drew and looked at the card. Smiling, he had a plan. "I flip my down card Monster Reincarnation! If I discard one card from my hand I may take one monster from my grave and add it to my hand. Next I will summon him, go Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness (1800/1500)(2000/1700)." The monster reappeared on Ronin's field. "Next comes Heavy Storm! It destroys all magic and traps on the field. Since Deadalus was summoned using you call of the Haunted it is also gone!"

A howling wind spun up out of nowhere. The Umi and Tornado wall were blown apart. Call of the Haunted was also destroyed and a roaring Deadalus simply disappeared while roaring at the sky.

"Next, my warrior of Darkness (1800/1500) gets to attack Mermaid Knight (1500/700). Go, Darkness Seas!" Jumping across the field, in an impressive display of weapon control, the Warrior of Darkness cut the Mermaid in half.

Ronin-3000 LP  
Sapphire Sage-3000 LP

Drawing, the Sapphire Sage place it into her duel disk. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Pulling two cards off the top of the deck Sliding them into her hand she smiled. "I am done."

"Done!" Never had Ronin ever ended his turns without playing something. She was holding five cards in her hand and she couldn't play any one of them. There were no cards in his deck that he couldn't at least set for a bluff. "Fine, I'll draw." Drawing, he calmly put it into his hand and pointed towards Sapphire Sage. "Direct attack now."

Ronin-3000 LP  
Sapphire Sage-1200 LP

"My turn?" She asked calmly.

"Wait, tell me why you didn't even try to defend yourself."

"Because." She drew her next card. "I needed to save cards for this. I play Miracle Star in Hand! I throw out the five cards in my hand to summon a five star monster. Come out Shark Hunter Swordsman (1900/1400) in attack mode." A very muscled man appeared only wearing battered and torn pants. His body was scared with what looked like teeth marks. Pulling out his sword it looked as if it was made of shark teeth and bones.

"I get it, you were saving cards so you could get one of my monsters out." Ronin felt stupid as he hadn't seen that coming.

"Yep, attack the Warrior of Darkness, Swordsman!" Both creatures charged across the field at each other. The swordsman was just a fraction of a second faster and stabbed the Warrior of Darkness in its chest.

Ronin-2700 LP  
Sapphire Sage-1200 LP

"And it deals me extra damage for it being a water monster." Ronin said eyeing his life points.

"Yep, now my turn is finished. Go chosen one."

Drawing his card Ronin thought about it for a second before sliding it into his duel disk. "I play Hydra Fusion! I fuse Kaiser Bass with Terrorking Salmon to summon..." A large white fish appeared on Ronin's field. It's head was just the skull with no flesh and the rest of its body was covered with a ghostly fire mane. "King Death Fish (3000/2000) my strongest attack creature."

"Yes it is. So what now?" Sapphire Sage tried to avoid eye contact with the ghostly fish creature.

"Next I play my Monster Reborn to summon your Deadalus back from the grave to my field!" Howling, Ronin's favorite monster appeared on his field. "Go King Death Fish! Dooms Day Wave!" A ghostly gray wave came out of nowhere and washed away the swordsman with no problem what so ever.

Ronin-2700 LP  
Sapphire Sage-100 LP

Pointing to her, the Deadalus slowly moved forward. "Torrent Rage!"

Ronin-2700 LP  
Sapphire Sage-0 LP

Both duel disk deactivate and the sages duel disk completely disappeared. Ronin and the Sapphire Sage walked to the center of the meadow towards each other. Bending down Ronin picked up the medallion. Looking at it for a second he put it around his neck.

"Here chosen one, take the crystal." The Sapphire Sage said while handing Ronin a large sapphire colored diamond. Taking it out of her hands, his body quivered at the power that flew from it through his fingers and up into his body. She slowly then disappeared from right in front of him.

* * *

Akina stood up slowly. She found herself standing on a tropical island that was more of a large rock with overgrown shrubbery. She could see water all the way around her that stretched forever. The tree tops reached far above her and shielded her from the sun. It was cool and shady on her little rock platform. 

"Greetings oh chosen one." A half sarcastic voice rang out from behind Akina. She swiveled around to see a woman in white robes with a slightly purple tint to them, standing on another rock platform.

"Who are you?" She asked as she walked into a direct line with the new woman.

"Blah, blah, blah. I am the Sage of Amethyst. You and I are going to duel to test you to see if you are worthy of the power I poses." Taking off the medallion from around her neck she threw it to the sand below the two of them. "Winner gets to retrieve the medallion. Let's duel."

Sliding her deck into the slot, Akina noticed small lightning bolts coming off it. Looking over at her opponent she realized that the lightning bolts were hitting her deck.

"What are you doing to my deck."

"Nothing, It's what I am doing to my deck. I posses Mirror Cards so I create an exact copy of your deck. Now shut up and let's get this over with."

Akina-4000 LP  
Amethyst Sage-4000 LP

"Fine, I will go first." Both players drew five cards than Akina drew her sixth. "I set one card face down and summon Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200) in attack mode. " The pale little toy warrior appeared on her field. It raised its sword at the sage.

Sighing, The Amethyst Sage drew off her deck. "I play Swordsman of Landstar as well. I set one card face down and attack your swordsman with my swordsman."

"Not quite, my face down card happens to be Rush Recklessly. I will gain 700 attack points for this battle (1200/1200)."

"Funny ain't it? I play my Rush Recklessly also." The clanking of steel could be heard as the identical swordsman bashed swords together. Soon after they both just faded away. "I set one more card face down and end my turn."

"Good." Drawing she slid the card into her duel disk. "I set one card and," she grabbed another card from her hand, "I summon Hayabusa Knight (1000/700) in attack mode." A birdish warrior in a cape appeared on Akina's field. Next come double direct attacks!" Flying across the field the monster brought its sword down on the sages body then in one swift motion brought it down again.

Akina-4000 LP  
Amethyst Sage-2000 LP

"I finish my turn now." Akina said smiling at her huge advantage.

"Fool." The Amethyst sage drew off her deck "First off, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down card." A large wind came up from nowhere blowing the face down card away and blowing it to digital dust. "Good, next I summon Hayabusa Knight in attack mode." An identical creature appeared on the sage's field. "Next face down card, go Three Star Constellation! It will triple the monster's attack for this turn (3000/700)."

The monster growled as an aura flowed around it. It slowly stepped forward holding its sword out towards its opponent.

"Attack her knight now!" Charging across the field, the knight cut Akina's monster in two instantly.

Akina-2000 LP  
Amethyst Sage-2000 LP

"Now, finish this duel. Final direct attack!"

"Not quite, I have Kuriboh (300/200). When this furry little fuzz ball is discarded from my hand I can stop your attack damage. So I am still in this and am not planning on going anywhere." A small brown monster appeared on Akina's field. The Hayabusa Knight cut the monster in half instead of Akina.

"Lucky." The Amethyst Sage rolled her eyes. "I set one card face down and end my turn (500/700)."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
To John: Yes well, we don't always have big finishes.

To darksoulki: Yes I do collect the real cards and play with them too. Oh, and originally planned for the Team Zero sagas, I had though of three. Maybe more maybe less. Depends on if the people like it.

To Nanashi Minimino: Hey good to hear it. Computers can be so irritating sometimes. Look below for an answer.

* * *

Finally, featured card(s):

Alpino the Mech Warrior: Machine/ 4 stars/ Machine type/ Pryo attribute  
First appearance: Team Zero Crystals (If it first appeared in one of my stories I probably made it up.)  
Atk: 1600 Def: 1500  
Effect: N/A

Dekayak the Mech Warrior: Machine/ 4 stars/ Machine type/ Pryo attribute  
First appearance: Team Zero Crystals  
Atk: 1600 Def: 1500  
Effect: N/A

Mechanoid Chrome Guardian: Machine/ 8 stars/ Machine type/ Pryo attribute  
First appearance: Team Zero  
Atk:2800 Def: 2700  
Effect: If you offer Dekayak the Mech Warrior and Alpino the Mech Warrior from you side of the field as a tribute you may special summon this monster from you hand. Nether Alpino the Mech Warrior or Dekayak the Mech Warrior can be summoned (Flip summoned or Special summoned) to the field while this card is face up on the field.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Destiny Fights Pt 4

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-What do you think?

Chapter 6: Destiny Fights Pt. 4

Smiling at the new weakened score of Hayabusa Knight, Akina drew her card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon! I destroy your set card!" A giant gust of wind picked up blowing the down card away and ripping it to shreds. "Next I summon my monster Psychic Kappa (400/1000) in attack mode!" A large green reptilian turtle monster appeared on Akina's field.

"I have a question for you girl." The Amethyst Sage interrupted Akina's move. "How do you ever win with these cards? You have no power behind them and they aren't rare cards. These are common little thrown away cards."

"Well, my deck works more on the level of 'you don't need power to win' situations."

"What are you babbling about?"

"My deck is usually designed to take other duelists out of their comfort space and force them to duel down on a lower level which few decks are built to do."

"So you overpower your opponent with weaklings." Closing her eyes, the Amethyst Sage laughed. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"Well, you'll think it is stupid once I play my Black Pendant magic card. It powers up Psychic Kappa by 500 (900/1000) and will give it the power to destroy your knight."

Hopping like a frog over to the knight, the monster batted at it with its webbed for limbs. This action finally destroyed the knight.

Akina-2000 LP  
Amethyst Sage-1600 LP

"You have no cards in your hand now, so it is my turn." Drawing, the Amethyst Sage place one monster on her duel disk face down and horizontally. "One defense and I am done."

"Good," Akina drew her next card. "Go Psychic Kappa, Attack the defense monster..." A large rock monster appeared on the sages field. It was crouching over and the little slaps of the monster were doing nothing to him. "...which would be Giant Solider of Stone (1300/2000)."

Akina-900 LP  
Amethyst Sage-1600 LP

Drawing her next card, the sage ended her turn unexpectedly. Then Akina drew her top card. "I play Pot of Greed, I get to draw two more cards now!" She slid two cards off the top of her deck. "I next sacrifice my Psychic Kappa to summon Fairy in the Crystal (2000/1300)." The large monster in the crystal appeared on Akina's field.

Akina-900 LP  
Amethyst Sage-1100 LP

"And my life points went down because Black Pendant went to the graveyard. I know, finish you move."

"Fine," _"Jerk."_ She then slid four cards off her deck. "I send four cards to the graveyard to summon Fairy Tokens (500/500)." Four fairies that had been carved out of stone crystals appeared on the field. "And finally I play Stop Defense to stop your monster from defending."

The large soldier stood up straight on the Amethyst Sage's field. It uncurled its arms and stood like a statue.

"NO!" The sage yelled at the top of her lungs.

"To bad," She pointed to the monster. "Fairy in the Crystal, Attack that monster now!" Spinning really fast, the Fairy in the Crystal shot out rays of light that pierced the Giant Solider of Stone cutting it up.

Akina-900 LP  
Amethyst Sage-400 LP

"Next, Fairy Token, finish this!" Sliding across the field it collided with the sage head on.

Akina-900 LP  
Amethyst Sage-0 LP

"Dammit girl. Fine get that medallion and put it on." The Sage pointed to the medallion sticking up out of the sand. Jumping down Akina raced over to it and picked it up. She placed it around her neck just as the Amethyst Sage jumped down from her rock platform. "Here is the Amethyst Crystal." Handing a purplish crystal Akina took it out of her hands. She felt the power flow threw her. Looking up, she didn't see the Amethyst Sage anywhere.

She slowly started sinking. Looking down she saw ripples flowing out from beneath her feet. She suddenly fell. She found herself falling down the same tube that she saw while coming to that place.

She heard two more screams come from her right. Looking over she saw both Reku and Ronin falling too. All three of them were holding a diamond crystal. Reku's was ruby colored, Ronin's was sapphire colored, and hers was purplish in color. They looked over and saw her. She glanced down and saw light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

All three of them hit the floor hard in a pile from falling from the roof. This, was extremely uncomfortable with three crystals there.

Finally pulling themselves to their feet they looked around. They were in a large castle. Everything was neat and shiny gold. Not a thing was out of place. Reku and the other slowly walked across the room that they were in. All three of them, still holding their crystals, started to admire the room.

"Welcome chosen ones." A sweet voice that they had all heard before sounded across the room. Turning around the three of them saw a lovely red headed lady in white robes walking towards them. "I see not a one of you failed your test."

"Yea," Ronin commented looking at the lady. "But for what, and who are you?"

"For, your crystals of course. Me! Why good sir, I am Order."

* * *

Black Lizard, Puppetmaster, and Eagle fell into a garden. All three of them pulled themselves up and looked around. They were in the garden of a huge castle. The castle was lavender in color with golden spikes that rose up out of pillars. Stone gargoyles set all around the garden and on ledges up the castle wall.

"Nice digs." Black Lizardcommented looking around.

"So, are those three here or not?" Puppetmaster asked looking around.

"Don't know, hey you think that they might be in that castle?" Eagle looked up again at the huge castle walls.

"Where else could they be?" Black Lizard asked stupidly.

"I don't know." Puppetmaster commented sarcastically, "anywhere in this entire world." Reaching out he slapped Black Lizard upside the head.

"Hey, I am a far better duelist than you or Eagle so I am in charge." Black Lizard puffed out his chest to make himself look bigger. "And first rule, don't hit the leader!"

"Leader! Who died and made you leader?" Eagle angrily asked as he turned to walk into the castle.

"well you aren't." Grumbling under his voice he followed Eagle and Puppetmaster into the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Yea, all passed their tests. See what Order tells them next time.

To John: You didn't have to rate the duels you know.

To darksoulki: Well Akina doesn't have the king of monsters now does she. Oh and you will need to be more specific on what card you want. His strongest attack strength monster in attack is Mechanoid Chrome Guardian which was featured last chapter. His next highest is Barrel Dragon, then Mech Dragon Blaster, Jinzo, Twin Headed Fire Dragon. Am I even warm?

To Nanashi: Okay I won't call you Francis. I had no reason to call you Francis in the first place  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Blood of Brothers

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-Take a wild guess would you.

Chapter 7: Blood of Brothers

"So what is this place?" Ronin asked the robed woman as she walked towards them.

"Why chosen ones, we are in the dominion of the beast. It exists along side your world." She walked over to the three of them and motioned to the crystals. "Those are your power."

"Power of what?" Akina asked stepping forward. "Why do we have these things and why did we have to duel for them?"

"Good questions, all with logical answers." When she walked this time, it almost seemed like she floated. She moved past them to a gold table and picked up something. "This is the power that is divided." Holding it out, a clear stone was in her hand. Inside this stone appeared the image of flowing lava moving around.

Looking down at the medallions around their necks, they realized that they had the same stone embedded into their medallion. They were just smaller chunks of rock.

"The power of the crystals are immense. They have been here since long ago." She began looking down at the three crystals that they were holding. "There power is immense but...divided."

"So you have said." Reku stated while setting his crystal on the floor. "Several times, but what power and why us?"

"Not just you. Anyone who is destined to own one will come into possession of one." She slowly turned around and set the rock back on the table. "You three know Mr. Hiroshi and Mr. Yoshiharu?"

All three of them were kind of shocked at hearing this. They could think back to the old man and the owner of the World Tournament. They were both faces that Team Zero wouldn't soon forget.

"Yea," All three answered at the same time. Looking at one another for a second they then looked back at Order who was turning around.

"Those are servants I sent to your world to try and track down true duelists who are destined to own a crystal. They informed me of the three of you. Of course," looking over at Reku, "I knew you were from the moment you first dueled with you destined deck. What do you call it? Fire Factory?"

"Yea, that's right. Wait though, I am still confused about all this." Reku said picking back up the Ruby Crystal and holding it out so Order could see. "What is this thing." He pronounced each word slowly so she would get the point.

"Well..." Her eyes suddenly widened and she moved quickly around the three kids. "We have intruders in the castle!"

In a flurry, many servants to Order started running through doors and running to each window to look out. They seemed to be preparing to battle the intruders because some of them ran past holding swords and lances. Some were getting dress up in armor.

A loud noise echoed through the chamber and another as the doors to the room were blown off their hinges. On the other side, three robed men walked in. All three of them had shadow medallions around their necks with black aura rushing off them.

"Looky, looky. What do we have here? Not only did we find the kids that Chaos wants, and not only did we find three of the crystals that he wants, but we found the women he wants too." The one known as Black Lizard smiled coldly at Order. "Come on sweetheart. Time for you to revisit Chaos."

"NO!" She screamed from across the chamber at the three men. "Chaos will not get what he want from me or anyone else ever again!"

"Sorry sweaty, but he commands it." Puppetmaster chimed in and Eagle nodded.

"No!" Reku stepped forward and snapped his duel disk into place. "She isn't going anywhere while I am around. You three duel me." He removed his deck, gave it a quick shuffle and slid it back in.

"Reku no!" Order ran to his side. "You are weakened by your guardian battle. You don't have enough energy to finish them off." He looked at her and shook his head 'no'.

"Sorry Order, but I must stop these three."

"What about one of us instead." Black Lizard snapped his duel disk into place. "You know, to even up the odds."

A loud smacking sound echoed through the chamber as Black Lizard grabbed the back of his head.

"Dammit you fool. We didn't want even odds." Puppetmaster began to turn on his duel disk but Black Lizard stopped him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I am dueling, end of story." He pushed Puppetmaster back a ways. Looking over at Reku he held up his duel disk. "Ready boy? For now it is time to duel!"

"Fine with me, let's duel and you may start us off."

Reku-4000 LP  
Black Lizard-4000 LP

Both duelists drew their opening five cards, and Black Lizard slid his sixth off his deck. Looking over his hand he picked up one card and flipped it around.

"Does this card look familiar?" He asked as he held out a monster that Reku had seen before, recently.

"Yea, that is Blood Hunter, one other minion played it on me just before I got here."

"True, so now I summon Blood Hunter (1500/1000)!" A man who was dressed in dark leather appeared on the field. In his hand he held a duel barrel machine that was strapped to a large tank on his back. Holding it up the monster smiled at how evil it was. "My turn is done."

"Good." Reku looked down to see that his arms were shaking violently. His duel disk rattled as his arm jerked violently one way then the other. _"Damn, I have had two duels right in a row and now a third. My body is weak and exhausted." _Sliding a card off his deck he tried to steady his hand to see what it was. He smiled as he saw the card. "I summon Warrior of the White Flame (2000/0) in attack mode!"

The large clad armored monster appeared on Reku's field. It raised its sword up and pointed it towards the Blood Hunter. Slowly it stepped forward to charge at the monster. Reku gave the nod and the monster burst across the field. One slice, and the leather clad monster fell into two pieces.

Reku-4000 LP  
Black Lizard-3500 LP

"My turn?" Black Lizard cocked his eye as he slid his monster into the graveyard.

"Yes." Reku said as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Tell me," Black Lizard drew his next card. "Have you not notice something similar to another duelist you faced?"

"Besides Blood Boiler?" Reku asked. Black Lizard grinned an evil grin.

"No, Blood Boiler is right. Did you know that we are brothers?" He asked getting the surprised look from Reku. "It's true. We are brothers and you sealed away my brother. If you didn't realize it by now, we both use the Blood Hunter family line."

"So what?" Reku was struggling to keep his concentration and not fall over at the same time. He seemed even too weak to stand. He knew that two duel couldn't have exhausted him that badly.

"Well, I have one card that he doesn't have. The one thing that made the Blood Hunters so deadly. But first I play Monster Reborn to revive my Blood Hunter to the field." The leathered monster reappeared on the field. It held it's gun up pointing it at Reku's monster. "Next come the deadly monster himself. I summon Blood Black Lizard (1400/1000) in attack mode!"

A large scaly black lizard monster appeared on the field. It hissed baring its sharp white fangs, blood dripping off the end of them. A long pink spit tongue shot out of the monsters mouth and back in. A large metal suit covered its middle body region.

"As long as Blood Hunter is on the field, my Blood Black Lizard will gain an additional 400 attack points (1800/1000). And next I play the magic card Connection Blood Tube!" A long clear tube went from the machine on the Blood Hunters back to the machine wrapped around the Blood Lizard. "While this magic card is in play my Blood Black Lizard will gain the same number of points my Blood Hunter gains through it's special ability. Oh, and one more magic card. I play Blood Hunter's Upgrade to upgrade my monster (2000/1000)."

The small black box appeared on the bottom of the barrel gun the monster was holding. Smiling he pointed the gun towards the Warrior of White Flames.

"Now I end my turn." Smiling, Black Lizard motioned to his opponent to go.

Reku, wiping more sweat off his head looked down at his deck. _"Why am I so worn out. I couldn't be this exhausted from two duels!"_ Looking up at the Blood Hunter and the Blood Black Lizard he narrowed his eyes glaring at him. _"And what do I do about those two?"_

Order grimaced at Reku as he stared at the two monsters. _"His duels didn't drain him too much. He is tiered from them but he is dueling. That is why the other two haven't felt it yet. The Crystals are trying to take there usable form."_ She looked at the Ruby Crystal sitting at Reku's feet. _"It is draining power form him to get enough energy to transform to its most powerful state. Reku, you must hold on. If you don't win, two worlds will be destroyed and the ultimate power will fall into Chaos!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The crystals are transforming, let's see into what shall we?

To darksoulki: You make the judgement.

To Nanashi: Yes you do. It feels good to know that one of the cards I made up is so timeless

To John: It was priceless  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Rise First Essence Monster of Ruby

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-I don't own YGO

Chapter 8: Rise first essence monster of Ruby

Panting, Reku looked at his hand. He didn't have much that could even work in a combo to take him down. He drew his next card and glanced over it. _"Dekayak, he might help me if I use him right. I hope Alpino is right next to him."_ "I switch my warrior to defense mode (1500/500)." Turning the monster card on its side. "I also set one monster in defense mode. I am done with my turn."

"Pathetic, I wanted a duel form you." Drawing his next card, Black Lizard slipped it into his hand. "Attack the Warrior of White Flame my Blood Hunter!"

Shooting out a ray of light, Blood Hunter blew the warrior to shreds. The small pieces of the monster were sucked up by the vacuum side of the gun. (Blood Hunter 2300/1000)(Blood Black Lizard 2100/1000)

Reku-4000 LP  
Black Lizard-4000 LP

"You having a hard time keeping up with all my monsters abilitys?" Black Lizard laughed as he pointed to the downed card. "Go my lizard pet, attack that monster."

Jumping across the field, the Blood Black Lizard came down on top of the face down card. In a flash of light, both duelist saw a machine decked out in football gear holding off the attack from the lizard.

"My defense was Battle Footballer (1000/2100). Just enough defense to stop your attack." Reku smiled weakly.

"Go then, beat me at my own game." Black Lizard boasted, seeing that Reku was having a hard time standing. "If you can."

Drawing a card, Reku slid it into his duel disk as a magic or trap. Next, pulling a card out of his hand, he place a monster on the duel disk. "Set one card and I summon Dekayak the Mech Warrior (1600/15000) in attack mode. Next, I turn my Battle Footballer to attack as well."

Shifting its position, the machine football player moved into attack mode as a large light blue monster with four mechanical arm and a circular crown of horns on it's head appeared next to it.

"End turn." Reku stumbled a bit but held himself up.

"Draw! I play a new magic card, Blood Lizard Fangs! It will up the attack of the Blood Black Lizard by an additional 500 attack (2600/1000)." Opening its mouth, the lizards fangs grew at an incredible speed to a much longer set. "Now, go Blood Hunter, attack the Footballer now! Blood Hunt!"

"Not so fast there buckaroo." The face down card flip up on Reku's field. Glowing, the card produced a large grey machine that had a hose type spray at the front. "Two Man Flamethrower! It combines my monsters into one creature with 500 extra attack points (3100/3600)."

The blast of light still flew towards the to monster holding up the giant flamethrower. Hitting it, it fizzled out as the flamethrower powered up for the counter attack. Shooting out a stream of fire, it melted the Blood Hunter instantly.

Reku-4000 LP  
Black Lizard-3300 LP

Reku noticed that his opponent was laughing. Looking over, Black Lizard had his eyes shut and was indeed chuckling to himself.

"Whats..so funny?" Reku asked, almost hesitantly.

"Without Blood Hunter on the field, the Blood Black Lizard has no allegiance to anyone anymore. But thanks to the ability of the Connection Blood Tube he still keeps all the attack he gained. The only loss is the 400 from Blood Hunter not being on the field (2200/1000). I end my turn."

A large golden coin appeared in the middle of the field between both duelists. It flipped up into the sky at immense speeds and twirled there for a few seconds.

"What is going on now?" Reku looked up at the spinning coin.

"Well, Without Blood Hunter on the field, at the end of the turns a coin must be flipped. If heads Blood Black Lizard will remain on the same field, tails and he shifts sides."

Falling down, the coin landed on tails. Blood Black Lizard roared and crawled over to Reku's field. As soon as it got there it wrapped its tail around the large flamethrower. In a few seconds it had crushed the machines sides inward. Finally the machine blew up taking the football monster and Dekayak with it.

"What now?" Reku asked jaw dropping at the effects of this thing.

"Well, when Blood Black Lizard changes sides, it destroys one card on that players' field automatically. Seeing how your flamethrower treated them like one monster they fell together." A cold smile crossed Black Lizards face.

"Fine then, but you left me with one extremely powerful monster." Reku drew the next card off his deck. "Go now, attack him directly my Blood Black Lizard!" Jumping across the field, the monster bared its teeth down into the robed mans shoulder.

Reku-4000 LP  
Black Lizard-1100 LP

"I end my turn." Reku said as the coin once again reappeared on the field. Flipping up it landed on tails again. Hissing at the result the monster moved over to Black Lizard's side. With its tail it cracked its own teeth, destroying the magic card on it (1700/1000).

"My move then." Black Lizard pulled the card off his deck. "You are going to enjoy this, I summon a second Blood Black Lizard to the field (1400/1000)." A second scaly black monster appeared on the field. "They will both attack you directly!" Hurdling across the field, the two lizards collided with Reku's body at the same time.

Reku-900 LP  
Black Lizard-1100 LP

_"Damn, should have protected myself better._" Reku's concentration in this duel was terrible. If he had been thinking he would have sacrifice the lizard last time for his Jinzo which he was holding.

"I end my turn." Two coins appeared this time instead of one. "First the 1700 attack one, is..." The coin flipped and landed on tails. The monster hissed again as it trudged over to Reku's field again. "Oh, and if you don't have any cards on your field it will attack you for 500 points of damage directly."

Reku-400 LP  
Black Lizard-1100 LP

Grabbing his gut where the monster tail had hit him, it was a miracle that he was still standing.

The other coin flipped up but landed on heads so the monster didn't move an inch.

Shaking violently, Reku looked at his hand. He almost drop the cards a few times but managed to keep a hold of them. _"I think that I am done."_

That is when he noticed it. His body felt warm and tingly. He wasn't shaking anymore and he could think straight. Looking down at his feet, he saw the Ruby Crystal glowing a bright red. Glancing over his shoulders he saw Akina's and Ronins doing the same thing but in there own colors.

"It is complete chosen one!" Order hollered to Reku who looked at her. "Draw the power of the Ruby Crystal."

"Right, I draw the Ruby Crystal but first I sacrifice your monster to summon Jinzo (2400/1500)." The large green robot appeared on Reku's field. Crossing its arms, it was ready and waiting for the order from its master.

"So what? I will have 100 life after this attack."

"No, because..." Picking up the Ruby Crystal lying on the ground next to him he held it up towards Black Lizard. "...I play Ruby Crystal!"

Shining brightly, all three crystals filled the room with their glow. The light slowly shrunk into small card shapes. Reku held his out to his opponent for a second before sliding it into his duel disk. Ruby colored sparks shot out of the slot that the card went into.

Jinzo roared and clutched his head. All over Jinzo's body Ruby spikes shot out. His armor slowly turned into the Ruby color but still maintained the green coloring in it. On top of its head a crown of small Ruby diamonds formed and fitted down into the skin on Jinzo's head.

A red aura started to flow off him as he staggered about. Straightening up that aura burst out violently shooting all over the room. Jinzo roared with power as his eyes burned with a ferocity that just isn't seen in any normal Duel Monster.

Reku started chuckling. His duel disk was still making noise as if having trouble power of the Ruby Crystal card. Red sparks still were shooting out of the slot at a violent pace and showed no signs of quitting. The medallion around Reku's neck also had a red aura that emanated around it. Lifting his head up, Reku revealed on his forehead he had the same symbol that was carved into the medallion and that rested on the back of the Ruby Crystal card.

Smiling, Order watched as Reku and his monster flowed with power. This is what she wanted to see out of him and the others. _"On any less of a man or a woman, the power of the crystals would drive you mad. Your entire body would be in jeopardy of being ripped limb from limb, brain from your skull. I never doubted your power though Reku, you are one of the ones I knew could summon a essence monster and still have control of yourself and it."_

"Well, well, well." Reku chuckled somewhat evilly. "Look how the tables turn on one like you." Reku pointed to his new Jinzo monster. "I want to introduce the power of my first essence monster. Jinzo Ruby Mode!"

"Essence monster?" Ronin, Akina, Puppetmaster, Eagle, and Black Lizard all shot back in surprise talking in unison with one another.

"Yes, Essence monster." Reku closed hiseyes, smiling with a slight smirk. "When Pegasus created this game he based it on knowledge of monster from 5000 years ago." Reku took a short break to chuckle again, "but when he did, he captured their weaker versions. An essence monster captures the true soul of the monster and brings it to the surface. Essence monsters are not only indestructible but have all their powers unlocked as well."

Ronin and Akina looked at each other shocked. That is when they noticed that their crystal cards were glowing with blue and purple auras. Holding them up closer to their faces, they could feel the overwhelming power of these cards.

"Now Jinzo Ruby's power has been unlocked. Jinzo has never been fond of traps as we know. Pegasus barley scratched his true power. We must both send all traps from our decks, hand, and field to the grave." Jinzo chuckled as his aura reached both players decks. They removed them and thumbed through finding all traps. Sliding them into their graveyard slots Jinzo laughed again.

"So, I still will come out of this fine." Black Lizard smiled coldly. "You red bug there isn't going to beat me in this attack."

"Oh," Reku cocked and eyebrow. "Sorry to disappoint you but the power of the Ruby Crystal not only ups the attack of essence monster it creates by 1000 (3400/1500) but it also allows it to attack all the monsters on the field!" Pointing to the Blood Black Lizard on his opponents field he smiled again. "Too bad you only have one. Go Jinzo Ruby mode attack that lizard now! Essence Psycho Shocker Blast!"

Forming a red and black energy ball between its cupped hands which spun violently. Jinzo Ruby heaved it out towards its opponent. Flying across the field at a terrible fast speed, the energy ball hit the Blood Black Lizard and enveloped it in red light. Black Lizard shielded his eyes from the bright light. All he could hear was Reku's voice.

"You lose."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Hey, that is what those things are slightly capable of. Watch out for what Ronin's and Akina's can do. And don't bombard me with questions about the crystals and the essence monsters, I will get to that later.

To John: Yea!

To darksoulki: (nods and agrees)  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. When All is Said and Done

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer- Working on it, but I still don't own YGO

Chapter 9: When All is Said and Done

Forming a red and black energy ball between its cupped hands which spun violently. Jinzo Ruby heaved it out towards its opponent. Flying across the field at a terrible fast speed, the energy ball hit the Blood Black Lizard and enveloped it in red light. Black Lizard shielded his eyes from the bright light. All he could hear was Reku's voice.

"You lose."

Reku-400 LP  
Black Lizard-0 LP

Order's eyes widened. _"Oh no!"_ She cupped her hands together as she realized that it didn't matter who won or lost because there were still intruders in the castle. A small orb of white light formed between her hands and she pushed it out.

Reku's duel disk deactivated and he slowly turned around. All he saw was a white flash of light. Off in the distance he heard Orders voice talking to him.

"Remember, no power comes without price." Then every thing went black.

Slowly, Reku opened his eyes. He was lying in his bed in his room. Slowly rolling over he noticed that he was sharing his bed with others. One of them he didn't mind but between him and Akina slept a snoring Ronin. Slowly rolling out of bed, Reku moaned as he realized that it was almost time to leave for school.

Cracking he back he wondered if it was all just a dream. Looking down and over at his friends he realized that they were still all in their clothes. Slowly he shook both of his friend awake. The two of them slowly got out of Reku's bed and stretched.

"What happened last night?" Ronin asked looking at Reku.

"Not sure." Reku said lifting up his arm with his duel disk on it. Pulling the top card off it was the Ruby Crystal. Reading over its name Reku said it under his breath. "Oracles Rage Incarnate Seal of Power-Ruby Crystal."

Slowly all three kids left the house to seeReku's and Ronin'svehicles there parked neatly out front. Hoping into their vehicles, Akina with Reku, they drove off to school.

* * *

An airplane screeched on the runway as it landed. As the passengers exited one young boy stepped off the plane. His short green hair blew in the breeze. His golden eyes glanced left and right as he walked through the airport terminal. With his blue shirt and brown pants, Joe Peterson didn't stand out from the crowd.

Even though he didn't stand out he was here for one reason and one reason only. He was seeking one person and one person alone, Reku Yamashita! Clenching his fist around the strap of his back pack that he was carrying as he though about it.

_"Reku, you may have beaten me before but I am here to be better. I hold no grudge just the desire to be better."_

He was so deep in though that he failed to see someone right in front of him. Colliding with him, the two boys fell over to the ground. Joe stumbled back to his feet and shook his head. Looking down a boy still lay on his back. The kid had spiky blond hair and a red blazer jacket on.

"Hey, you okay?" Joe asked reaching out his arm. Pulling up the kid, he smiled warmly.

"I'm okay." The kid said brushing off his black T-shirt. He had black finger laced gloves on his hands and deep blue eyes. "I must not have been paying attention to where I was going."

"No, no, it's my fault. I wasn't looking as to where I was going." Joe said rubbing the back of his head. "So what's your name kid. I'm Joe Peterson."

"Oh, I'm Kevin Hunter." The kid said extending his hand for Joe to shake. "It is good to meet you Joe." The two boys shook hands for a second.

"So Kevin, you live here?" Joe asked as he picked up Kevin's hat off the floor. It was red and white with a K on it.

"No, I am just arriving here." He replied taking the hat and slipping it back on his head. "You?"

Shaking his head 'no' Joe smiled. "I am here looking for someone. How about you?"

"I am doing traveling. I am trying to improve my skills." He motioned to the lime green backpack laying on the ground still. "I travel the world now searching for strong duelists to play. Do you play? Duel Monsters that is." Kevin smiled as he asked.

"Yea, I am here to find a certain person to duel. You might have heard of him, Reku Yamashita?"

"Reku Yamashita!" Kevin eyes were wide. "A member of Team Zero?"

"Yea." Joe nodded to the comment. "You must have heard how they won the World Tournament."

"Exactly. I have almost searched down every team from the World Tournament. There are just a few left."

Joe's eyes widened. "Is Team Powerhouse one of them?"

"Yea, that is one of the ones left. Besides Team Zero that is..." Kevin's eyes widened. "I knew that i recognized you name. Joe Peterson!"

"Hey." Joe smiled and brought his hand up by his face waving to Kevin.

Kevin ran over and picked up the backpack. Opening it up he reached in and pulled out a Kaiba corp. standard duel disk and a deck. "Come on Joe. I challenge you to a duel."

Slipping the backpack off his back. Joe pulled out a duel disk as well. He strapped it on. "Okay Kevin, I accept. My deck needs to be tested anyways.

* * *

Sachiko face fell when she heard about the adventure last night. Reku, Ronin, and Akina all sweat dropped as they told her. She fought back the urge to knock them all senseless.

"And how come none of you decided to include me?" She angrily begged to know.

"We were all kind of caught up in the moment." Ronin pleaded to the enraged girl. "We didn't even plan for it to happen." He stepped back as Sachiko took a step towards him. He ducked down and covered his head with his hands. "Don't kill me please." He pleaded to her.

Reku and Akina gave a kind of forced laugh at their cowering friend but tried not to insult Sachiko any more.

On the roof of a neighboring building, Gurabe looked down on the four kids. A cold, evil smile cross his lips. _"Those fools will have something to fear when I get through with them."_ Looking down at the four of them again he notice Ronin crouching down. _"He is the only duelist out of the four of them that I haven't dueled yet. So, I take him out first."_ Smiling at his plan, Gurabe fell back and out of sight.

* * *

Wind blew over an open field of grass in front of the airport. Two duel disks could be heard snapping into place. Joe and Kevin glared at each other as they shuffled their opponents deck and returned them. Sliding them into there respective slots the life point counter jumped up.

Joe-4000 LP  
Kevin-4000 LP

Both of the boys drew there opening hands and looked at each other.

"Since I made the challenge, you get to go first." Kevin said smiling at his opponent.

"Thanks, now draw!" Pulling a card off his deck he slid it into his hand. Grabbing another card he slid it into his duel disk. "I set one card face down and summon my Mataza the Zapper (1300/800) in attack mode!" A green armored monster appeared on Joe's field. "That is all from my side."

"Good." Kevin drew the top card off of his deck. "I summon my Drillago (1600/1100)." A machine monster covered with drills appeared opposing the warrior. "Next I play Dark Core! I discard one card to remove your monster from the game."

A black hole in space sucked up the green armored warrior. Joe slid it into his out of play slot as Kevin slid the Dark Core and the discarded card into his graveyard.

"I thought, you would be better. Oh well, direct attack Drillago!" Flying across the field will all its drill fiercely spinning the monster tried to attack Joe. Unfortunently it hit a barrier that covered Joe.

"I active my Draining Shield trap card. I stop your attack and I gain life equal to your attack." Joe said as his card flipped up and slowly disappeared.

Joe-5600 LP  
Kevin-4000 LP

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Kevin said sliding a card into his duel disk.

"Good, Draw!" Snapping the card off his deck he place it on his disk. "I summon my Life Serpent Knight (1000/800)!" A large silver armored figure appeared on the field. Lifting up its head the two boys saw that inside the suit of armor was a large reptilian creature. "And one card face down. Why don't you go?'

"I will." Kevin smiled as he drew his next card. "I play Graceful Charity! I get to draw three cards and then discard two cards." Pulling three cards off his deck he slid two of them into his graveyard. Next Kevin's face down card started to flip up. "I activate Call of the Haunted! I revive a monster I just sent to my grave. Come back Dark Magician (2500/2100) in attack mode!" The purple robed monster appeared on Kevin's field.

"To bad I activate my trap. Go Time Offered Magic Sacrifice! I sacrifice one monster on my field to summon a two tribute monster from my hand to the field when you play a tribute summoned monster. So I sacrifice my Life Serpent Knight to summon my Dark Magician!" Another purpled robed monster appeared on Joe's field.

"Okay, then Drillago direct attack him!" Launching itself forward the drill monster flew past the magician monster and hit Joe right in the chest.

Joe-4000 LP  
Kevin-4000 LP

"How did he do that?" Joe asked grabbing his chest from the attack "I had a monster on the field!"

"Yes, well Drillago can attack directly if all the monsters on your side of the field are of 1600 points or more. I will end my turn there then."

"Good." Drawing the card off his deck he placed it in his hand and grabbed another card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Joe snapped two more cards off his deck and looked over them all. "I place one card face down and play the magic card Spirit of Knight! None of my monster can be destroyed by a monster of the same attack as it. Next I will attack your Drillago! Dark Magic Attack!"

Forcing his green magic staff towards the machine monster. A blast of purple light shot out and pierced through Drillago.

Joe-4000 LP  
Kevin-3100 LP

"Good move, but..." Kevin smiled as he slid the card into his graveyard.

* * *

Chaos stood before three bowing forms. A cold smile crossed his face. He lifted his hand and pointed to Black Lizard.

"Sir please..." Black Lizard started but Chaos held up his hand for Black Lizard to stop.

"You failed, correct." Glaring, his blue eyes were filled with hatred and evil. "BLACK LIZARD!"

"Sorry sire. It was Order that stopped our advance." Black Lizard pleaded. "And that Reku kid used his new crystal card on me."

"Don't send us to the shadow realm. Please master." Puppetmaster begged to his boss. "We will do anything."

"Okay then." Reaching into his robes Chaos pulled out three small items. He tossed them to the men. They were small brightly colored toothbrushes. "Get to cleaning my chamber you three. It had better be clean enough to eat off of." Chaos turned and walked away. The three men looked around at the huge room then down at their little toothbrushes. A unison gulp could be heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Look Joe is back. Oh and I don't own Kevin Hunter. That is the result of a little begging and me giving in to Blue Eyes White Knight. Well maybe in not so many words but I do have permision to use him. Keep reading and reviewing please. I do enjoy your commentary.

To John: Joe will duel next! You remember Joe, right?

To Nanashi: Yes, my essince monsters are cool.

To darksoulki: Yes, I made ever little space count. Oh, and it is called dedication. I don't really get my story up every day but I try to get up chapters in a timely fashion to show that I haven't given up.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. What to do with Madness

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-Don't own YGO, yet anyways.

Chapter 10: What to do with Madness

Joe-4000 LP  
Kevin-3100 LP

"Good move, but..." Kevin smiled as he slid the Drillago card into his graveyard. "...Not quite good enough. Draw!" He slid the card into his hand and gave a laugh. "I play my magic card Polymerization to fuse my Dark Magician and my Buster Blader together to form Dark Paladin (2900/2400)." The dark looking fusion monster appeared on Kevin's field. It held up its sword threatenly towards Joe's Dark Magician. "Next I play Mystical Space Typhoon on your face down card."

"Good." The down card flipped up at the wind blew towards it. "It's call Magic Devastating Finish! When it is destroyed it destroys all magic and traps on the field and you can't conduct any battles this turn."

"Fine, I set one card face down and end my turn." Kevin said sliding a card into his duel disk.

_"Okay, he doesn't have any cards in his hand so his magic negating effect of Dark Paladin isn't possible by him."_He smiled to himself. "I draw!" Joe announced as he snapped the card off his deck. Holding it up he smiled and flipped it around. "I play Monster Reborn to revive your Buster Blader (2600/2300)." A warrior armored in black appeared next to Joe's Dark Magician. "And I play my own Polymerization to fuse them into Dark Paladin!"

Another monster just like Kevin's appeared opposite of it. The monsters were perfect fusion of their two fusible monsters. They glared at each other for a few minuets.

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Joe commented as he slid the last card in his hand into his duel disk.

* * *

Reku sat in class staring out the window at the clouds in the sky. The math teacher was going on about math problems and writing examples on the board.

_"Wow,"_ Staring at on of the clouds as it passed between the earth and the sun. _"I wonder where Chaos is andwhere willhe will strike next."_ Clenching his fist under his desk Reku smiled. _"I can't wait to use my Ruby Crystal again in battle."_

_/Flashback/_

_/"No, because..." Picking up the Ruby Crystal lying on the ground next to him he held it up towards Black Lizard. "...I play Ruby Crystal!" _

_Shining brightly, all three crystals filled the room with their glow. The light slowly shrunk into small card shapes. Reku held his out to his opponent for a second before sliding it into his duel disk. Ruby colored sparks shot out of the slot that the card went into._

_Jinzo roared and clutched his head. All over Jinzo's body Ruby spikes shot out. His armor slowly turned into the Ruby color but still maintained the green coloring in it. On top of its head a crown of small Ruby diamonds formed and fitted down into the skin on Jinzo's head._

_A red aura started to flow off him as he staggered about. Straightening up that aura burst out violently shooting all over the room. Jinzo roared with power as his eyes burned with a ferocity that just isn't seen in any normal Duel Monster._

_Reku started chuckling. His duel disk was still making noise as if having trouble handling the power of the Ruby Crystal card. Red sparks still were shooting out of the slot at a violent pace and showed no sign of quitting. The medallion around Reku's neck also had a red aura that emanated around it. Lifting his head up, Reku revealed on his forehead he had the same symbol that was carved into the medallion and that rested on the back of the Ruby Crystal card./ _

/End Flashback/

The powers of the crystal were immense and Reku wanted to try it out again. The only thing that worried him was Order said something about a draw back but Reku couldn't see one, yet.

* * *

"Here we go!" Kevin said as he pulled one card off his deck. "I will summon D.D. Warrior Lady in attack mode. It will attack your Dark Paladin now!" 

"Woah, hold your horses. I play my Trap of Tainted Skills! It destroys one monster with an effect form the field that is 2000 attack or lessif I discardtwo cards off the top of my deck." Drawing and discarding the armored lady slowly disappeared from play. _"That was too close for comfort. If that attack had gone through my monster would have been removed from play."_

"Fine, Dark Paladin attack his Dark Paladin now."

Charging towards each other the monsters hit right in the middle of the field. A white ball of energy was created form their swords clashing. That light covered them completely and then died down. Nothing was left of either monster.

"I am done." Kevin said motioning with his free arm to Joe.

"Draw!" Joe snapped the top card off his deck and placed it on his duel disk immediately. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000) in attack mode." A large red warrior wielding a sword appeared on Joe's field. "It gains attack from being summoned successfully (1900/1000). Now direct attack him!" Joe pointed to Kevin and Breaker took off.

"You should have destroyed my trap instead of worrying about 300 more points of damage. I reveal my trap Magic Cylinders! It reflects the attack back at your life!"

Jabbing the sword forward, a tube appeared the sword went down instead. Small lightning bolts shot off as the sword went in. Another tube appeared right next to it and shot out a stream of yellow light that flew back in hit Joe, knocking him down.

Joe-2100 LP  
Kevin-3100 LP

"It's my move!" Kevin said as he held up his duel disk. He slowly pulled the top card off his deck and flipped it over. "I summon Slate Warrior (1900/400) in attack mode and end my turn." A large yellow monster with a blue head appeared on Kevin's field. It took a fighting pose like a boxer would do.

Drawing his next card Joe Smiled slightly. "I summon my Gemini Elf (1900/900) in attack mode." To twin elves appeared on Joe's field. They stood close to each other and look evilly at the yellow fighter.

"Gemini Elf, Attack his Slate Warrior!" The two elf monsters took off running. The grabbed each other's hand and spread out a ways. As they ran passed Slate Warrior, they close lined him. Falling backwards though Slate Warrior grabbed their arms and then all three disappeared.

"Luck." Kevin mumbled under his breath as he slid his card into his graveyard.

"Next come a direct attack by Breaker!" Jumping across the field the monster brought its sword down on Kevin's body.

Joe-2100 LP  
Kevin-1200 LP

"End turn now." Joe said motioning to Kevin.

"Okay then I draw and set one monster card face down. Go."

"I draw, and play Breaking New Magical Research. I get to pull two magic cards from my deck and activate them immediately. All this costs me is 1000 Life Points."

Joe-1100 LP  
Kevin-1200 LP

"The first is Life Cutting Buzz Saw! This will cut our life point totals in half!"

Joe-550 LP  
Kevin-600 LP

"And the second is Jug of Greed. It lets us both draw one card form our decks." Pulling one card off each of their decks Joe slipped his into his duel disk. "I set mine face down and attack your monster now!" Breaker jumped across the field and cut through the face down card in one slice. "Go Kevin. Take your last move."

"What ever you say." He was smiling before he even drew. "Remember you played Jug of Greed. It allowed me to draw my Change of Heart. I will take Breaker to my side and finish this with one direct attack. Go!" The warrior started to charge towards Joe. It raised it's sword for the attack.

"Remember when you said that was reckless. Neither of us took advantage of Breaker's ability and now we both paid for it. I play Contagion of Madness. I will still take 1900 but you will lose 950 do to my magic card."

Joe-0 LP  
Kevin-0 LP

Deactivating their duel disks the two boys walked across the field to each other. The shook hands at a hard duel.

"You are the first person I have tied with in my entire journey." Kevin said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I won't say that it was an easy duel for either of us." Joe said also rubbing his head.

"Team Zero won't stand a chance!" The both said in unison as the pointed to the sky.

* * *

The morning went by fairly quickly in school. During lunch, the four kids got together to eat as they always did. After eating and talking about these strange new crystal cards they noticed that the lunch period was almost over. Ronin, being a nice guy, offered to dump everyone's trays. He took them to the garbage can to the outside eating area. He dumped the garbage in and set the trays in the designated spot. 

He turned around to walk back but instead fell in a hole. Not an ordinary hole but a shadow hole. One that lead to the shadow realm.

Falling for a few seconds, Ronin finally landed on the 'ground' of the shadow realm. Looking around he didn't see anyone but he could feel them. He quickly jumped up looking back and forth

"Show yourself." He demanded as he pulled out a duel disk from his back pack and his dueling deck.

"Why Ronin, why such harsh words?" Gurabe asked walking past Ronin as if nothing was going on. Gurabe already had a duel disk activated. He walked to the other side of the field and turned around. "I see that you know what is coming. So let's duel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
And now a shadow game. What fun. Oh and sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. That blasted school got in the way of my evil plans...er I mean getting a story up. Yea that's it!

To John: Yes he has and I heard you the first time. Look at Nanashi's response below.

To John: Yes he has and I heard you the first time. Look at Nanashi's response below.

To darksoulki: Well, I guess so but he/she won't show up for a bit. I have a lot to get through but if you send me one, deck type, clothing, attitude, and be very patient and a good reviewer I will add them. Also say the word for any made up cards you have that you want them to have or if you want me to handle that. Heh, my story is becoming a story of sent in characters!

To Nanashi: He will never learn. Oh and to Kevin and Joe being characters, well let's just say that they aren't going anywhere for a while.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Zombies and the Giant Wave

**Team Zero: Crystals **

Disclaimer-Don't own YGO

Chapter 11: Zombies and the Giant Wave

"Gurabe Degujiu. What brings your ugly mug to this neck of the woods?" Ronin asked mockingly.

"Let's see, you soul perhaps." He said holding up his duel disk.

"Last time we saw you was back in that airplane cargo hold on the way to the World Tournament. You were after our souls then to. Fine, I will duel you. Let's go." Ronin held up his duel disk. A beeping noise could be heard indicating life point being reset.

Ronin-4000 LP  
Gurabe-4000 LP

Both of the players drew five cards off their respective decks. Ronin drew a sixth card from his deck and placed in the monster zone. "I summon my Freezing Beast (1500/1000) in attack mode." A blue monster appeared in Ronin's battle zone. It's body looked as if it was made of ice. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Huh, time to show you a thing or two. I draw!" Pulling a card off his deck he placed a monster face down. "Okay water boy go."

"Water boy!" Ronin growled in his throat and drew his card. He pointed to the face down card on Gurabe's field. "Go Freezing Beast, take that card out!" Jumping into the air the ice monster came down on the face down card. It revealed a small purple robed monster with a scythe in hand.

"You know that Spirit Reaper can't be destroyed in battle don't you?" Gurabe laughed as the ice monster crawled back to Ronin's field.

"Still playing with your Zombies I see. Fine make your move."

"Yea, Zombies are gods in this game. I will show you." Pulling another card off his deck the Spirit Reaper disappeared from the field. A large green haired monster appeared on his field. It was wearing a cape with bats flying all around it. It grinned revealing a set of fangs. "I summon Vampire Lord (2000/1500) in attack mode. Go Vampire Lord attack his beast now!"

Flying across the field the vampire punched through the beast. In a roar of pain the ice monster faded from the feild.

Ronin-3500 LP  
Gurabe-4000 LP

"Well I reveal Under Toe! It will destroy all monsters on the field of the same attack or more of a water monster that is destroyed during my turn. Say goodbye to your butt buddy there." Ronin pointed to the Vampire Lord who quickly disappeared.

"Since Vampire Lord damaged you I choose you to send a trap to the grave." Ronin grumbled as he found a trap in his deck and placed it into his grave. "Fine I set one card face down and play Card of Safe Return on my field. End turn."

Drawing his next card Ronin looked at the downed card. _"What kind of trap should I prepare for? He could have almost anything."_ Pulling one card out of his hand he placed it on the field. "I summon Unshaven Angler (1500/1600) in attack mode." A large fishy creature appeared on Ronin's field. It's body was basically it's mouth. "I set one card face down and attack you directly."

Evil laughter poured past Gurabe's lips. His face down card flipped up. "I have placed Impassible Ring!" A large red ring appeared on the field. It hand long, sharp spikes that went all the way through it. "Only a Zombie monster who can't feel pain can get through. For all others they lose 1000 attack."

The large fish monster swam into the ring. Ronin cringed at the sound of the monsters slimy skin being ripped and torn off. It howled in pain (500/1600).

Ronin-3500 LP  
Gurabe-3500 LP

"My turn then." Gurabe laughed as he drew his next card. Suddenly a large coffin appeared on his field. It slowly opened up and rising out of it came the Vampire Lord (2000/1500).

"Wait, how did you bring him back?"

"Your trap Under Toe did. If it is destroyed due to an effect then it comes back during my standby phase. And Card of Safe Return gives me one card when a monster is special summoned from the grave." He pulled another card off his deck. "Next I play Book of Life! I get to revive my Spirit Reaper (300/200) back in attack mode. Next it lets me remove your Freezing Beast from the game. Since a card was special summoned I draw again."

_"Damn, he is pulling cards left and right. I can hardly stop him." _Ronin bit his lip.

"I switch him to defense mode and attack you Angler now!" The Vampire Lord flew across the field.

"Not yet, I play Dive Deep for Shelter! It works when a Water monster is attacked. It won't be destroyed but I will take damage."

Ronin-3000 LP  
Gurabe-3500 LP

"My turn now." Ronin looked at his deck. _"Come on baby." _Pulling the card off his deck he smiled as he placed it on his duel disk. "I sacrifice my Angler to summon Levia Dragon Deadalus (2600/1500)." The large blue sea serpent monster appeared on Ronin's field. "As you know Angler allows me to sacrifice it for a two tribute monster. Deadalus attack his Vampire Lord! Torrent Rage!"

The Serpent monster roared and flew across the field bitting down on the vampire.

Ronin-3000 LP  
Gurabe-2900 LP

"I will end my turn then." Ronin said to Gurabe who was still laughing.

"Water boy, you never learn do you. I draw." he pulled a card off his deck. He took a long minuet to laugh before he slid a card into his duel disk. "I play the ritual magic card Hell's Grave Side! I sacrifice my Spirit Reaper, another from my hand, and a Pyramid Turtle (1200/1400) to summon my Hell Grave Digger (3500/3500)."

A large grey man monster appeared. He was bald and had two horns sticking out. He held a demonic looking shovel and he was dressed in a black leather vest with no shirt and a pair of torn pants.

"I can sacrifice his attack if I bring back a monster from my grave. I summon Spirit Reaper in defense mode and draw another card." The large monster stuck his shovel into the ground. It slowly turned over a plot of ground. On the other side was the Spirit Reaper. "I end my turn. Next turn I will defeat you."

Ronin gulped, he knew that it was true. Looking over his hand, he had nothing that could help. He needed a plan and fast. He looked at his deck and prayed. There must be one card that could turn this entire duel around, but what? _"Damn it, think. Okay, here I go now."_ He slowly pulled the card off his deck. He closed his eyes as he held the card up to his face. Slowly opening his eyes he saw a sapphire savior.

"Well water boy, what do ya got?" He asked as he saw Ronin open his eyes. He felt a tingle of fear as he saw Ronin smile.

"I activate Sapphire Crystal!" Jamming the card into the slot, sapphire colored sparks shot out. Deadalus roared and started to squirm about. The medallion around Ronin's neck started to let off a violent aura. The symbol engraved into the medallion appeared on Ronin's forehead. Deadalus roared as sapphire colored spikes shot out of its body. It's entire body was covered in these crystalline spike.

"Sapp...hire.. Crystal?" Gurabe blinked several times looking at the field.

"Yea," Ronin chuckled evilly as he looked up. "Deadalus had transformed into an essence monster. The Sapphire crystal will insure that he will have power far beyond your comprehension. First, it transforms it into an essence monster, next it will give it 1000 attack points (3600/1500), thirdly it will deal damage through defense and finally it unlocks the true power in Deadalus. I get to take a Umi from anywhere in my hand or deck and send it to the grave to destroy all cards on the field but Deadalus Sapphire Mode."

Sliding a Umi he pulled from his deck, Deadalus Sapphire threw back his head and roared. This roar congered up a huge wave that blaster over the entire field. The water settled on the floor and started to slowly disappear. The only thing that was left was Deadalus Sapphire.

"Go my monster, rip him limb from limb! Essence Torrent Rage!" Roaring the sapphire beast charged across the field towards Gurabe. Stepping back, Gurabe tried to get away form the attack but there was no way to escape in the shadow realm Just as Deadalus went to bite down, Gurabe disappeared by sinking in the floor. The monsters powerful jaws sanpped only on air.

Ronin-3000 LP  
Gurabe-0 LP

The shadows started to disappear from the field leaving Ronin standing by the trash can. The symbol on his head slowly disappeared as his duel disk deactivated. Holding up the card, just like Reku's it read: Oracles Rage Incarnate Seal of Power-Sapphire Crystal. "Yea, Sapphire Crystal is much easier to say. I am not even sure what that means." Glancing at his watch he suddenly started to panic. "Shit I am late for class. " He took off running towards the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
And there is the Sapphire Crystal. Only one more, the Amethyst crystal hasn't been played.

To darksoulki: Okay then, you realize that you offer over the rights to me. I get to put him in my story any shape or form. As always I will treat your character good, somewhat. You see how I treat my characters. Anyways, he won't show up really quickly. Be patient please.

To Goddess IANAW: Well hello! Nice to know that you enjoy my story so much. I try my best to wright something good. As for other good YGO stories, try my favorite author and favorite stories list. I might suggest Nanashi Minimino's fic because it won't take as long to read as my other favorite authors. Wolfgeneral has a long grown out story going and Seeker of the Soul is about the same drawn back to thegymrat. Nanashi's fic is really good to! I hope that you will review often to my story.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Birds on the Brain

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-Don't own YGO

Chapter 12: Birds on the Brain

"Well Mr. Endo, what do you have to say for yourself?" Mr. Murakimi asked as Ronin took his seat in history class.

"Sorry sir." he said ignoring the rest of the class's laughter.

"Would you like to explain where you were?" Mr. Murakimi asked walking to the middle of the room.

"I was," Ronin looked around, "Dueling a psycho guy by the trash can." He said bowing his head.

"Dueling a psycho guy huh?" Mr. Murakimi turned and walked back to his desk. "And this psycho guy, what was he planning on doing?"

"Stealing...people's soul." Ronin never lifted his head. _"This is a crazy story that no one will believe." _

"Right, well you can write down for me exactly card for card how this duel went tonight in detention." Mr. Murikimi went back to teaching his class.

* * *

A blacked robed man stepped across the street from the school. He smiled as he approached the doors. Opening them, forcefully, he walked down the hallway. When he came to an open window that had a sign above it that read 'office' he stopped.

"Can I help you sir?" The woman in the front office asked the man. He just smiled but didn't say anything. "Sir?" She asked but the man just kind of crawled through the window.

* * *

The intercom crackled interrupting all the classes. Everyone in every room looked at the speakers mounted in the wall of each room. 

"Attention student's, teacher, crystal robbing bastards. Come out and face me in the main student lobby right now."

Both Ronin and Reku jumped up and started to move towards the door but before they got there they were dragged to a halt. Looking back they saw Mr. Murikimi's arms a hold of each of their collars. He shook his head 'no'.

Akina, at that time was in the library which was located the closest to the front office. Out of her backpack she grabbed her duel disk and ran through the door of the library. She ran down the hallway towards the main lobby. On her way, she grabbed Sachiko as she stuck her head out of the girls bathroom. She literally dragged her to the lobby.

"About time someone got here. I though I was going to have to kill this girl." The robed man Akina recognized as Eagle commented. He had his arm around the woman's throat. "So prepare to duel for that crystal card you own."

"The Amethyst Crystal shall never fall into your hands." Akina barked as strapping on her duel disk.The duel disk then hummed and activated.

Blinking completely confused, Sachiko looked from Akina and back to 'Eagle' who's duel disk activated. He let go of the woman who quickly ran to the side.

"I will be going first so prepare yourself girl for the duel." He said as he pulled six cards off his deck. Akina pulled five off hers.

Akina-4000 LP  
Eagle-4000 LP

The shadow medallion around Eagle's neck started to glow as shadows slowly covered the field. Sachiko moved closer to Akina so she could be caught in the shadow realm with her friend.

* * *

Chaos walked into his chamber and looked around. He saw Black Lizard and Puppetmaster still hard at work scrubbing his floor. 

"Servants!" He boomed. Instantly the two of them dropped the toothbrushes and ran to Chaos.

"Yes sir." Came their unison response.

"I sense shadow magic. Our shadow magic. Where is Eagle?" He asked the two bowing servants.

"Eagle went to the bathroom sir." Black Lizard responded.

"Wasn't that like an hour ago?" Puppetmaster asked his companion.

"Well." Black Lizard though about it for a second. "He must really have to take a dump." A childish grin spread across Black Lizard's face.

Double unison cracking sounds could be heard as both Puppetmaster and Chaos drove Black Lizard into the marble floor.

"Eagle must have snuk off to challenge those kids for their crystal cards. He figures that if he loses, his soul will be lost forever anyways and if he wins he will have a crystal card to offer me." Chaos turned and walked to his throne. "And get back to work!" Both Puppetmaster and Black Lizard jumped up and ran back to their toothbrushes.

* * *

"I summon to the field, Sacred Crane (1600/400) to the field in attack mode." A large white bird monster appeared on Eagle's field. It flapped its wings and made a squawking noise towards Akina. "My turn comes to an end." 

"Whatever you say buddy." Her voice dripping with annoyance. She pulled the top card off her deck. "I place one monster face down and place two cards face down as well. My turn has ended." Akina motioned to Eagle as three brown backed cards appeared on her field.

Drawing his next card, Eagle place another card on his disk. "I summon Feathered Demon (700/600) in attack mode." A small blue creature appeared on the field. It looked like a demonic baby but it had a beak and wings instead of arms. It had talons for feet. "Next I set one card face down and end my turn."

"I draw!" Akina pulled the next card off her deck. _"Why didn't he attack my card?"_ She looked at the two monsters that were sitting on Eagle's field. "I set one more monster and end my turn."

"Good." Drawing a card off his deck he placed it on his duel disk. "I summon Shadow Bird of Hell (1500/1300)." A dark blue and black striped bird appeared on the field. It's eyes were glowing red but it looked like any other bird in shape. "Next I play Polymerization to fuse Shadow Bird of Hell and Feathered Demon together to summon Killalot Hell Bird (2300/1600) in attack mode." A large monster appeared on appeared on the field. It had a black aura around it. Instead of feathers, this monster had two long blades on the side of its wings that would be feathers. It had sharp knives instead of tail feathers. Its body was black in color.

"Now I activate my trap!" Akina pointed to her face down card on the left. "Fruits of Kozaky's Studies! I get to look at the top three cards of my deck and rearrange them as I like." Pulling three cards off her deck, she rearranged them differently and slid them back into her deck.

"Phsss." Eagle spit out and pointed to one of her face down cards. "Go my Killalot Hell Bird attack that card!" Flying across the field the monster cut through the brown backed hologram.

"My face down monster was Man Eater Bug. I destroy you Killalot Hell Bird!"

"Not quiet activate Feather's of the Flocks. Now the lowest attack winged beast on my field must be sent to the graveyard before a higher attack can be sent. I say goodbye to Sacred Crane instead." Smiling, Eagle slide his Sacred Crane into his graveyard slot. "Now it is your turn."

Drawing, Akina didn't even look at it as she slid it into her duel disk. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." She slid the next two cards off her deck and added them to his hand. "I set one monster and end my turn." Another brown backed card appeared on Akina's field.

"All right draw!" He snapped his fingers and the white crane monster, Sacred Crane, reappeared on his field. "Now I draw one more card." He grinned as he pulled another card off his deck.

"Explain yourself!" Sachiko yelled from the sideline at Eagle. "You just don't randomly summon and draw cards."

"Foolish girl. Killalot Hell Bird's special abillity says that if it is alone on the field I get to summon one Winged Beast type monster back from the grave. All but the fusion monsters used to make it. And Sacred Crane says that if it is special summoned I get to draw one card." Eagle smirked. "Go Sacred Crane attack her older monster! And Killalot Hell Bird destroy the newer one!"

Both birds flew across the field and stripped Akina of all of her defenses. Akina shielded herself from the flying duel debris that flew off the defense cards. Neither of the cards stood a chance again the birds

Akina snapped the next card off her deck and looked at it. She then set it face down on her field. "I set this monster in defense and end my turn."

"Goody." Eagle smirked again as he pulled the next card off his deck. "Destroy the downed card my Crane!" Flapping its wings, the white crane flew across the field and ran its beak through the downed card. A large metallic gray jar appeared on the field. The lid popped off and a large light red transparent hand popped out.

"Thanks, my Soul Stealer Jar (0/0) was flipped so I can remove your two monsters from the game at the cost of 400 life points a monster."

Akina-3200 LP  
Eagle-4000 LP

The two birds were one by one pulled into the jar by the transparent hand. Then the jar itself blew apart in a loud explosion.

"Very good girly but I am not done yet." Eagle exclaimed as he shielded him from the dust. "This isn't even close to being over yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Tell me who thought the someone named Eagle would use anything other than birds. Oh and continue to review. Anybody that is just reading and not reviewing I encourage you to review.

To darksoulki: Well to be honest he isn't weak, Team Zero is stronger. And yes the character of Gurabe is based somewhat on Bakura but not intended to be just like him and that will become more relivent in later chapters.

To Goddess IANAW: Yes like I just said Gurabe was based on Bakura but not intended to be just like him. Oh and he didn't just lose to Team Zero he also lost to Yukio remember? Oh and sorry about that 'write' thing.

To John: Then he would be Bakura!

To Nanashi: Wow, are you going to start a Ronin fan club? You realize that you are the only one who didn't poke fun at Gurabe.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Amethyst Gifted Play

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-Working on it but still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter 13: Amethyst Gifted Play

Grabbing one other card in his hand, Eagle placed it on his empty field. "You may have destroyed my Killalot Hell Bird and my Sacred Crane but I still have plenty of monsters. I summon Skull Red Bird (1550/1200) in attack mode." A red bird monster appeared on Eagle's field. It cocked its head at Akina.

"Your bird don't scare me. I draw!" She pulled the card off her deck and placed it into her hand. "Next comes Psychic Kappa (400/1000) in defense mode." A reptilian turtle monster appeared on Akina's field crouching. "And finally comes Horn of Light! It increases my monsters defense by 800 (400/1800)." A white horn sprouted on top of the monsters head. "That would be all for my turn."

"Very well then." Eagle drew his next card. He popped open his field magic card zone and slid a card in. "I play my Mountain Top Nest! It will increaseonly myWinged Beast monsters by 1000 as long as I give 1000 life to activate it (2550/1200)."

Akina-3200 LP  
Eagle-3000 LP

"So go Skull Red Bird attack her Psychic Kappa now!" Flying across the field, the red bird dug it's talons into the Kappa's shell. It howled in pain but broke into data bits. "So I end my turn girl."

"Right, Draw!" She drew her next card and her eyes widened. She slid it into her duel disk. "I play the magic card Life Cutting Buzz Saw! We both now cut our life points in half."

Akina-1600 LP  
Eagle-1500 LP

"So next I summon my Vile Bats (850/400) in attack mode. And then comes my face down card Three Star Constellation! It will triple my monsters attack for one turn (2550/400). Go Vile Bats destroy Skull Red Bird " The grey bat creature with two claw arms flew across the field and grappled with the bird. Both of them slowly disappeared from the field.

"Good now neither of us have a monster on the field." Eagle mocked at Akina's sacrifice.

"True but Vile Bats never leaves me hanging. I get two summon two level three or lower monsters from my deck in defense mode. I summon Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200) and Flame Dancer (550/450)." A toy solider and a tekki man appeared on Akina's field crouching down. "And my turn ends."

"Tell me though. That card was face down since the beginning of the duel. Why didn't you use it before?" Eagle asked as he pulled his next card off his deck.

"Well, I was waiting for a good time to use it. Just in case I really needed it." Akina smiled and giggled at that. Eagle shrunk back a bit but placed his next card on his disk.

"I will summon my second Shadow Bird of Hell (1500/1300)(2500/1300)." A second dark blue and black striped bird appeared on the field. It's eyes were glowing red and it seemed to be growling. "Attack the Swordsman of Landstar now! Shadow Talon Cut!"

The bird flew across the field and drove its talon into the Swordsman body.

"Okay girl I will end my turn. Make your move." Eagle said as Akina looked at her hand.

She pulled her next card from her deck and went wide eyed. The card in her hand read : Oracles Rage Incarnate Seal of Power-Amethyst Crystal. She pulled the other two cards out of her hand and slid them into her duel disk.

"I play Retrieve Arms. It will allow me to skip my next draw phase and then on the turn after that I get to search for a card from my deck. Next comes Time Dilator. This magic card may be used with any card who uses a turn counter system or activates in another turn. I may activate the effect right now so I pull one card from my deck."

Akina pulled her deck out of its slot and searched through it. She pulled out the card she wanted and placed her shuffled deck back into the slot.

"What did you get girl?" Eagle asked as she saw Akina smiling, almost wickedly.

"I sacrifice my Flame Dancer to summon Fairy in the Crystal (2000/1300)." A large crystal appeared on the field. Inside the crystal was the familiar fairy that stared out at the world. "I sacrifice four cards to summon four Fairy Tokens (500/500) to the field." The carved fairy monsters appeared, two on each side of the Fairy in the Crystal.

"And do you have a point? My monster has 2500 attack so you need at least 500 more to even compete."

"Not really, I play Amethyst Crystal!"

"NO!" Eagle yelled as Akina flipped the card around and slid it into her duel disk.

The Fairy in the Crystal started to glow and shake slightly. A purple aura developed around it. The same aura appeared around Akina. The symbol that had appeared on both Ronin's and Reku's head appeared on Akina's head.

"Well you wanted my crystal card didn't you?" Akina evilly chuckled out as the Fairy stopped glowing. It now had purple crystals sticking out of all sides of the original crystal. The creature had no symmetry with the protruding crystals. "The Amethyst crystal allows me to sacrifice monsters from my field and hand to increase that monsters attack by the combined attack of the monsters sacrificed." All four of the Fairy Tokens disappeared from the field (4000/1300).

"No! No! No!" Eagle looked left and right trying to find an exit. There weren't any.

"Go get um" Akina pointed to the Shadow Bird of Hell. The fairy started to move and spin. It started spinning so fast it was just a blur. Getting a hold of the Shadow Bird, the Fairy in the Crystal Amethyst Mode ripped it to shreds like a big blender.

Akina-1600 LP  
Eagle-0 LP

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed at the sky but was suddenly cut off. His body fell back lifeless. His soul taken by the shadows that were slowly disappearing from the field.

The symbol on Akina's head faded and she placed her hand on her head. Sachiko ran over to Akina and walked in front of her.

"That was amazing. So that is the crystal card you told me about."

"Yea, if what happened that we think happened." Akina and Sachiko swiveled around to see Reku, Ronin, and Mr. Murakimi standing at the edge of the lobby.

* * *

After wandering for a few hours lost in this city, Joe and Kevin finally found a school. 

"Do you think that they would be in there?" Kevin asked pointing to the school.

"Possibly. Let's check it out." Joe commented as they started to walk to the front doors of the school.

Opening the doors the two boys walked down the long corridor filled with doors. They came to the end where they saw a large window and a sign that said office. No one was in the office so the two boys kept walking. They came to a lobby marked as student lobby. There they saw a teacher looking official, and the four people that they were looking for. On one end of the lobby was a motionless body lying on the ground.

"Hey guys!" Joe called from the opening to the lobby. Reku, Ronin, Akina, Sachiko, and Mr. Murakimi looked up to see the two boys waving.

* * *

Chaos chuckled while still sitting on his throne. He looked over to Black Lizard and Puppetmaster and smiled. "Hey you two." They looked up at him as he called. "You two had better get to work. You two have to do the work of three men." 

They looked at the remaining section of the chamber and looked at each other. They held up their toothbrushes and looked at the grime covered bristles. They nodded and got back to work.

* * *

Gurabe felt himself hitting the ground. Opening his eyes, the last thing he remembered was being attacked by Deadalus Sapphire Mode. Somehow he had escaped certain death. 

"Wow, I need to get me one of those crystals." Gurabe clenched his fist as he pushed himself up. He was standing in a graveyard.

"I think I can help you with that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sorry about the delay with this chapter. I took some time to fix the annoying + drawing system in Duelists. I just replaced it with generic drawing actions. Anyways here is the Amethyst crystal!

To darksoulki: yea, Chaos will probably duel...someday.

To Goddess IANAW: Yes he did and no I don't think I could either.

To john: yes, poke fun at them all you want. Just don't come crying to me when theydestroyyour world and laugh evilly at you. Me, I'm down with my evil home boys so they are cool.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Stolen, Evil Incarnated Pt 1

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-If you believe I own YGO then I will disapoint you.

Chapter 14: Stolen, Evil Incarnated Pt. 1

The cloaked man known as Tal walked into the chamber. Leaning against the far wall were Black Lizard and Puppetmaster taking a nap. Tal walked up to the throne where Chaos sat deep in thought.

"Well at least you have a nice clean chamber." Tal said looking around. "Soon though I will add a crystal or three to your collection."

"Tal," Chaos started, he opened his eyes and looked at the man, still cloaked. "I think that it is time I send someone worthy of actually getting what I want accomplished done."

"I won't let you down sir." Tal said bowing down. "I already have a plan to eliminate their teamspirit and break them apart." Hethen turning around and walked out.

_"Tal has the legendary power of the rarest set of cards. That Yukio kid may have been powerful with his Zergo's but they are weakling compared to the power Tal owns. Really the only thing that made you powerful, Yukio, was the fact that you were the only one in the world that had the entire set." _Chaos smiled and looked at the two servants sleeping against the wall.

* * *

Reku opened the door to his house. All the kids piled in through the door. Reku offered seats in his living room to everyone as he sat down in his favorite comfy seat. 

"So, you came back looking for a rematch?" Reku asked Joe who was seated on Reku's couch.

"And I came looking for a match in the first place." Kevin added in.

"Well we would love to duel you but not today." Ronin said flopping back in a chair. "We have done nothing but duel today."

"Speaking of dueling." Reku turned to Ronin who was slumped over in the chair. "Didn't you have to stay after and write that duel with Gurabe card for card."

Eyes growing wide, Ronin jumped out of the chair and ran out of the house. Tiers could be heard screeching on the pavement as Ronin drove off.

The five kids laughed together then went silent. Reku looked over at Kevin with interest.

"So, Kevin was it?"

"Yea, Kevin Hunter." Kevin said looking back at Reku.

"Good to meet you Kevin. Maybe tomorrow we can duel."Reku smiled._"Maybe."_ Rekuthought as he looked out the windows. _"That is if Chaos leaves us alone."_ He looked back to the two boys sitting on the couch. "Well, you both are welcome to stay here if you want."

"Thanks." Both of them said at the same time.

* * *

Night had fallen on the city. In the hospital, a special room was designated to three weird condition patients. Yukio's, Akiaki's, and Seki's soulless body's lie in three separate beds. The door slowly creaked open. A shadowy figure slipped in and moved across the room quickly. 

Stepping into the light of the moon, the kid revealed spiky purple hair. He was wearing a red shirt jacket and a blue pants. He opened the trunk at the end of the bed. Inside was Yukio's clothing, various items, a duel disk, and the dueling deck. Reaching in, the stranger grabbed the dueling deck and closed the trunk. He quickly made his way to the door and slipped out.

* * *

Late in the night, Joe walked out of the Yamashita's guest room where he was staying with Kevin and walked to the bathroom. He was mumbling something about Mrs. Yamashita's cooking as he walked through the bathroom door. 

Down stairs, the front door slowly closed. The purple haired person made his way up the stairs to the upper part of the house. He was walking down the corridor when his blood froze. He heard a toilet flushing and the door right next to him opening up. Joe stepped out to be confronted by the purple haired kid.

"Who ar..." Joe started to say but the boy covered his mouth.

"Shhhhh" The boy held up a finger to his lips. He showed his duel disk and motioned to the front door. "You, meet me out front." He whispered and walked down the stairs.

Joe quickly grabbed his duel disk and ran out front. The boy was on one side of the lawn shuffling through his deck.

"So mind telling me who you are?" Joe asked as he jumped off the porch onto the front lawn. "Judging by the fact that you broke into the Yamashita household you are a bad guy."

"I was just going to sneak up on Reku while he slept that way when we dueled he wouldn't be fully awake. I don't think weaklings like him need to be in the spotlight." The boy said, "and I, Verion, will take him out so he won't be in the spotlight anymore."

"What has Reku ever done to you, Verion?" Joe asked shuffling his deck up.

"Nothing, he just stole the spotlight from my hero Yukio."

"Yukio!" Joe was taken a back by this kids hero being Yukio. "Fine but I won't let you wake Reku at this hour. Instead you duel with me!"

"Fine, let's go!"

Joe-4000 LP  
Verion-4000 LP

"I am starting us off!" Verion said as he pulled his sixth card off the deck. "I play Zergo's Tainted Cards first off. I draw two cards and then discard two of them." Verion slid two cards off his deck and discarded two old ones. Suddenly two red haired monsters appeared on Verion's field. "When discarded from my hand, Zergo's Rage Behemoth (2000/800) can be special summoned to the field and I had two of them! Next it is your turn."

The red apish monster grunted through its pig noise. Large fangs protruded from its lower lip and up its face.

_"The Zergo monsters are so rare that only one person in the entire world had the complete set, and that was Yukio."_ He looked over at his purple haired opponent. "Where did you get those cards?"

"I borrowed them from a dear friend." Verion sounded innocent and sweet but Joe could see right through that.

"Fine, I draw!" Sliding his sixth card off his deck, Joe place a card horizontal on his duel disk. "End turn."

"Okay, I draw." Verion slid the next off his deck. He then pulled two more off his deck then discarded two of them. "I set one card face down and activate Zergo Soul Container. Next comes an attack from the Rage Behemoth on your down card!"

"Not quite, It would be Mystical Elf (800/2000) in defense so your attack and my defense cancel out. My turn yet?" Getting the nod from the kid, Joe drew his next card. "I sacrifice my Elf to summon Gallant Armored Warrior (2400/1600)." A large warrior appeared on the field in white shiny armor. It lifted a gold plated sword up, light from the mood gleamed off its blade. "Attack the Rage Behemoth! Go Gallant Sword!"

Cutting the monster hologram in half it slowly broke apart but the remains were sucked up into the soul container.

Joe-4000 LP  
Verion-3600 LP

"That the best you got?" Joe asked smugly, "I will end my turn."

"Sure you will, because you fear my power." Drawing his next card the face down card on the field flipped up. "I play Final Destiny. I discard five cards, three of which go into the container to destroy everything on the field."

A loud nuclear explosion came from the field and everything was wiped out. Opening his eyes, Joe noticed that the Zergo's Soul Container was still on the field.

"Hey, that should also have been wiped out too!" Joe complained pointed at the jar.

"Nope, sorry but Zergo's Soul Container cannot be destroyed but by its own effect." Verion smiled at getting the upper hand on his opponent. "My container contains five monsters, this will be your doom." Verion laughed evilly towards the sky and towards Joe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
And the return of the Zergo deck. I know this seems a little off the subject of the story but bare with me.

To Nanashi: Well, Akina thanks you.

To Blue Eye White Knight: Sure.

To John: I don't think you made Atlantis sink. How could you have sunk Atlantis when I did it? Did you mean Atlanta?

To Goddess IANAW: Well lets see. But Gurabe isn't important, he is like Bakura...

To darksoulki: Well I hope that you can fix your problems.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Stolen, Evil Incarnated Pt 2

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-Let's play the guessing game! Guess whether I own YGO or not.

Chapter 15: Stolen, Evil Incarnated Pt. 2

Sliding the last card in his hand onto the field, Verion summoned his last monster. "All right, I summon my Zergo's Cyborg (1500/1700) in attack mode." A large humanoid machine appeared on the field. It had a wolf like face with glowing red eyes. "Go, direct attack on the opponent now! Cyborg Blast!"

Shooting a ray of light out of a barrel on it's arm, the ray collided with Joe who braced for the attack.

Joe-2500 LP  
Verion-3600 LP

"My move then," sliding the next card off his deck. Joe was determined to win this. "I summon Warrior Dai Grepher (1700/1600) in attack mode." A black suited monster appeared on the field. Holding up its sword it prepared to attack. Charging across the field it stabbed through the cyborg monster.

Joe-2500 LP  
Verion-3400 LP

"Tell me something Verion." Joe looked at his opponent.

"What is it boy?" He asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"Why did you really steal Yukio's deck to come and duel Reku? Don't you trust your own deck enough to play fair and honorable?"

Shaking his head a smile came onto Verion's face. "I trust my deck but Yukio needed revenge and he can't do that in a hospital bed."

"How is this honorable!" Whipping his arm around he almost yell it.

"Because, Yukio would want me to." Verion bowed his head.

"And why is that?"

"BECAUSE I AM HIS COUSIN!" This, Verion did yell. Out of the corner of his eye, Joe saw a light turn on in Reku's house. "I am his fathers, brothers son. I am Verion Nakajima!"

Feeling a little stupid, Joe put on a monotone face. "I don't care, this isn't right so why don't you end this and face me fairly?"

"I will finish this, I draw!" Drawing his card, Verion seemed disappointed at it. "I end my turn now."

"Good. Draw!" Snapping the next card off his deck he pointed to the wide open Verion. "Direct attack now!" The warrior charge across the field and brought his sword down on Verion's body. Of course the hologram went right through Verion but the shock wave made him grunt.

Joe-2500 LP  
Verion-1700 LP

"Looks like it is your turn then." Joe smiled at Verion who didn't seem to trust this deck anymore.

Slowly he pulled the next card off his deck. Flipping it over he smiled wickedly then pointed to the Zergo's Soul Container. "This jar works like this, I may destroy it. When I do, for every three monsters locked inside I summon one Zergo's soul token. I will now sacrifice it." The jar broke into pieces leaving two white glowing orbs (0/0) "These monsters can be sacrifice to summon this."

The two orbs faded away and a large pillar of fire erupted from the ground. The fire was blown apart by a large shadowy figure's cape. It's body was covered in darkness but it had very visible deep dark blue skin. It wrapped itself back up in its cape and let out a cold laugh. The blood red eyes glowed and a red aura flowed around them.

"Zergo(3500/3500)! Can you hear this Yukio? I am getting revenge for you!"

The front door to Reku's house swung open and Reku came running out. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Zergo. Gulping he looked at it as it prepared to attack.

"Go Zergo! Hell's Dark Fire!" Shooting out a stream of fire, the warrior was melted away instantly.

Joe-700 LP  
Verion-1700 LP

"And now, make your last move, then..." Slowly, almost in humanly, Verion cranked his head towards Reku. "Your next."

"Hey!" Joe was waving his arms. In his hand he held his newly drawn card. "You still are facing me and I am about to win here."

"Just try it loser." Verion smirked.

"I will. I play my magic card Monster Reborn! I revive my Gallant Armored Warrior (2400/1600)." A large warrior reappeared on the field in white shiny armor. "Next come Polymerization to fuse Gallant Armored Warrior with Buster Blader (2600/2300) to summon Gallant Blader of Gold (3600/3000) in attack mode!"

A large golden monster appeared on Joe's field. It's body was carve out of solid gold. It pulled up duel swords that were just like Buster Blader's sword but they were gold in color.

"What?" Verion eyes widened at the monster coming out of nowhere. Even though he was surprised he knew of the deadly backlash effect of destroying Zergo.

"Go attack Zergo! Gallant Blade Slasher!" Charging across the field the monster stabbed Zergo in the chest with one of his swords and cut his horizontally with the other one.

Joe-700 LP  
Verion-1600 LP

Smiling, Verion slid the card in his hand onto his duel disk. "I get to summon now Zergo's True Form (4000/4000)." The new monster look exactly like Zergo but two long devil horns coming out of its head. The cape was gone revealing long, silver and black colored wings. Its long razor sharp claws that were on it's hands were now longer and blood stained. Two, blood soaked, fangs poked out from the upper lip of the monster as hit smiled evilly at Joe.

"I know that. I did watch Yukio duel once. I play the magic card Savior of Life! I discard two cards and the monsters on my field can't be destroyed in the next turn. I end my turn by setting this one card face down.

"Right, what every you say." Verion pulled the last card he was going to draw off his deck with his ring, pinky andthumbfingers and pointed to Gallant Blader of Gold with his index finger. "Take it out!"

Shooting a vortex of fire the golden monster was engulfed in flames, but didn't break apart like normally it would.

Joe-300 LP  
Verion-1600 LP

"I draw." Pulling the card off his deck he saw just what he wanted. "I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) in attack mode!" A team of green goblins appeared on Joe's field. "Next my face down card, Gallant Charge! I get to sacrifice one monster into your monster to deduct the attack from your attack. Go Gallant Blader of Gold, attack it. The damage I would take is cut in half instead.

Joe-100 LP  
Verion-1600 LP

Swinging its sword at the large monster, it made a large glowing scratch on it. Breaking into small golden pieces of dust it flew into the monster's cut. It roared in pain at this act and it's attack totals dropped (400/4000).

"Next comes Goblin Attack Force, Go attack Zergo's True Form!" The group of goblins charged across the field. Bringing their clubs down on Zergo's True Form it broke into data bits asthe duel disk indicated a loss.

Joe-100 LP  
Verion-0 LP

Verion fell to his knees on the lawn. He stared at Joe for a second and then looked down at the dueling deck. _"How could I lose?"_

Joe deactivated his duel disk he was slowly met up to with Reku who ran across the lawn to him.

"What happened out here?" Reku whispered into Joe's ear.

"This kid is Yukio's cousin. He came here to get revenge on you while you were sleepy so you couldn't duel straight. Lucky for you I had to go to the bathroom."

Reku blinked in surprise and confusion for a few seconds. "Um, bathroom?"

"Yea, I met him in the hall by the bathroom as I was coming out of it." Joe said turning back to the kid.

"Damn this deck." The kid said taking the deck out of the slot. He held it up to his face then threw back a few tears. "This deck is useless. I am sorry Yukio! Maybe I am the one that is useless!" The kid jumped up and took off running down the street.

"Well I see that you have improved some since our last duel." Reku said yawning. "You new strategy is to wake your opponent up at three in the morning to wear them out. Good night." Reku turned and walked back into the house.

Joe stared at him for a second, then turned his head to look down the street where Verion had run down.

Coming to the bridge, Verion stopped running. He looked down at the crystal clear water. Small ripples were made as tears from Verion's face dripped down into the river.

"I wanted to get pay back for you cousin." He picked up a rock and hurled it angrily into the water. "WAS THAT SO WRONG?"

* * *

Sitting on a gravestone, Gurabe twiddled his thumbs as a person in golden colored robes paced back and forth in front of him. Gurabe pulled the top card off his deck to reveal a crystal card.

"Looky, That didn't take long. I got a crystal card finally, the Oracles Rage Incarnate Seal of Power-Amber Crystal is mine! I will get revenge on you, Team Zero. All of you." Smiling wickedly he looked again at the pacing sage. "Maybe I shouldn't have trapped half of his mind in the shadow realm after the duel. Now he runs around like a chicken with his head cut off." Gurabe started to laugh once again. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
There people, Gurabe has a crystal card! Are you satisfied yet?

To john: You theory makes no sense. If you traveled back five minuets before I destroyed Atlantis then the fabric of time would have changed causing a rewrite in history. So if you did that everyone in the world would have the memory of you destroying Atlantis. But I remember destroying Atlantis so see you cause an improbability.

To Nanashi: Don't worry, Ronin will get plenty of duels in. But I feel I should find a shelter to hide in because of...er nevermind.

To Goddess IANAW: Yes, they are back and Verion is Yukio's cousin.

To darksoulki: Well he won. And I'll take that as a compliment. I had hoped to come here and grow as a writer. I know it helped my reading skill a ton to read something I can/could relate to as entertainment. People said I have great ideas my problem was I wasn't good at putting them into a story.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Messenger of Destruction Dragon

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-Still don't own YGO

Chapter 16: Messenger of Destruction Dragon

The sun rose on a beautiful day. Coming down for breakfast, Reku over heard Kevin complaining in his dinning room.

"What? Why didn't you guys wake me up?" Kevin asked begging with Joe. "Team Chaos is the only team that I can't get a hold of. They are in the hospital after the world tournament."

"That would be my doing." Reku said as he walked over and opened his refrigerator. Pulling out the milk carton he grabbed a glass. "He lost our shadow duel."

"Morning Reku." Joe said taking a bit of his cereal. "Your parents went to town, they said if you go anywhere to lock up the house." That last part he said through the cereal in his mouth.

"Yep, it's your vacation from school so there is no reason for not dueling me now." Kevin said eager to prove his skills.

"Fine, want to do it now?" Reku asked finishing off his milk in one huge gulp. "I'll take you on."

"Okay, I'll go get my duel disk." Kevin went flying up the stairs. Joe moved from his place behind the table and walked over to Reku.

"Watch it, he is pretty good. Me and him tied when we played."

"Tied?" Reku was surprised at this.

_/flashback/_

_/"I draw." Pulling the card off his deck he saw just what he wanted. "I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) in attack mode!" A team of green goblins appeared on Joe's field. "Next my face down card, Gallant Charge! I get to sacrifice one monster into your monster to deduct the attack from your attack. Go Gallant Blader of Gold, attack it at the cost of half of my life points._

_Joe-150 LP  
__Verion-1600 LP_

_Swinging its sword at the large monster, it made a large glowing scratch on it. Breaking into small golden pieces of dust it flew into the monster's cut. It roared in pain at this act and it's attack totals dropped (400/4000)._

_"Next comes Goblin Attack Force, Go attack Zergo's True Form!" The group of goblins charged across the field, bringing their clubs down on Zergo's True Form the duel disk indicated a loss._

_Joe-150 LP  
__Verion-0 LP/_

_/end flashback/_

_"Joe has improved since the last time I faced him. I almost wonder if he is better then me now and he says that Kevin is tough? I almost am worried now, but I take any challenge any time."_

Reku, Joe, and Kevin walked out of Reku's house and locked it. Reku walked in front taking the boys to a special dueling spot. Coming down to the bridge, Reku slid down the slop to a grassy field by the river.

"I used to come here to duel all the time." Reku said taking his spot. "This is my favorite dueling spot."

"Cool, then let's get this started." Kevin said activating his duel disk. He took a place across from Reku who was activating his duel disk.

Reku-4000 LP  
Kevin-4000 LP

"I am going first though." Reku smiled and drew six cards. Looking at his cards he smiled _"I got my buddy Jinzo right her first off."_He grabbed a different card."I summon my Robotic Knight (1600/1800) in attack mode." A robot made to look like he was commander appeared on Reku's field. "I am done now."

Drawing his sixth card, Kevin smiled just like Reku did. He pulled on card out and placed it on his duel disk. "I summon Skilled White Magician (1700/1900) in attack mode!" A magician in white robes appeared on Kevin's field. It held it's staff out towards the Robotic Knight. "One card face down and I am done."

_"Why didn't he attack?"_ Drawing his next card he picked up Robotic Knight he placed his Jinzo on his disk. "I sacrifice my Knight to summon my Jinzo!" The green robot appeared on Reku's in the flash of light it always produced. It crossed its arms like it always did (1200/1500). Reku did a double take at that attack score. "Wait, my disk must be busted. He only has half his attack!"

**"Not quite."** Order's voice rang out over the area. **"You used your Ruby Crystal on Jinzo last. I told you it had a price, just not in the same duel as you played Jinzo."**

"And you decided not to tell me of this before why?"

**"As chosen ones you must discover these things on your own."**

"Well that's cheap." Reku said up to the sky. "How do I get his attack back to normal?"

**"Your medallion. Place it on your deck when you are not dueling and it will recharge your deck."** Order's voice grew distant then disappeared.

"Okay?" Kevin said looking at Reku. "Do you want to start over, after 'recharging' your deck?"

"No, I never back down. Let's go. I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Okay, If you are sure." Drawing his card he placed it on his duel disk. "I sacrifice my Skilled White Magician to summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in defense mode. I am done now."

"Defense mode? Don't be taking it easy on me just because I have a half attacked Jinzo." Drawing his next card he looked at it. "I sacrifice Jinzo to summon Twin Headed Fire Dragon (2200/1700)." The large red and blue monster appeared on Reku's field in place of the lowered attack monster. "Attack the Skull now!" Two streams of fire shot out incinerating the Summoned Skull in a blaze of glory. "That is my turn."

"Remember you said you don't want me taking it easy on you?"

"Yea, I don't."

"Who said I was?" Almost whispering it as he drew his next card. "I sacrifice my Skilled White Magician and Summoned Skull..."

"You can't sacrifice them, they are in your graveyard!"

"I know, I sacrifice them to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End (3000/2500)!" The large green monster appeared on the field. It was laced with gold all around it. Roaring, Reku shrank back.

_"He wasn't being easy on me, he was trying to get a powerful monster out."_

"Now that's impressive." Joe commented from the sidelines

"Shut up over in the peanut galleries." Reku yelled from his side of the field towards Joe.

"Hello, I am still here." Kevin said waving his arms up and down. "I pay 1000 Life points to activate my monsters devastating ability!"

Reku-4000 LP  
Kevin-3000 LP

"What ability?" Reku asked getting wide eyed as all the cards on the field slowly disappeared.

"Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End destroys all cards on the field and in our hands. Then it inflicts 300 points of damage to you for each card destroyed." Kevin slid the four cards in his hand and the two cards on his field into his grave. Reku did the same with the four cards in his hand and the two on the field. That totaled up to be 12 so Reku's life went down by 3600 life points.

Reku-400 LP  
Kevin-3000 LP

Reku's jaw almost hit the ground at the life point loss. "What the hell?" was all he could spit out.

"Devastating, know what I mean? I have to end my turn there since I have nothing to play." Kevin said looking at the stunned look on Reku's face.

Drawing his card, Reku placed it in his duel disk. "I play my Pot of Greed." Reku slid two more cards off his deck. "I summon my Little Chimera (600/550)(1100/550)." A small gray cat appeared on Reku's field. It bared it's claws and hissed at Kevin. "Attack him directly!" Reku, still dumbfounded pointed to Kevin.

Reku-400 LP  
Kevin-1900 LP

"Next I set one card face down and end my turn." Reku said sliding his last card into his disk.

"Okay then." Kevin drew. "Oh, you won't last with this perfect one. I summon Twin-Headed Behemoth (1500/1200) in attack mode!" A purple dragon with two heads on two long neck appeared on Kevin's field. "Attack his monster now! Twin fire burst!"

Two large fire ball shot out of the dragons mouths. Flying across the field the incinerated the Little Chimera. But a card flipped up on Reku's field.

"I activate my Crest of the Fiery Spirit! If a fire monster is destroyed i get to pull another fire monster this is one level higher or lower to the field and negate all life point damage. Seeing as Little Chimera is two stared I get either a one stared monster or a three stared monster. I choose my Gren Maju Da Eiza, a three stared monster!" The large red snake monster appeared on the field (?)(800/800). "For your two monsters removed from the game it gains attack. Now my turn." Drawing a card, Reku hoped that he would get his Soul Release to power up Gren Maju. Looking at the card he frowned andslid it into his duel disk. "I set one card and switch Gren Maju into defense mode. That is my turn."

"Good, I will finish this now!" Drawing his next card he placed it on his disk. "I play Vorse Raider (1900/1200)." The green colored monster with his deadly weapon appeared on Kevin's field growling deep in its throat."Now Twin-Headed Behemoth attack his monster now!" Kevin pointed to the red sanke monster.

"Not quite! I play Fire Magnetism! This trap works if I have only a fire monster on the field that is 1000 attack or less. It switches it into attack and adds 2000 attack to it. Plus all monsters on your field must attack it (2800/800). I just give half my life to use it."

The twin headed dragon was grabbed by a massive red claw which pierced it in two making it explode into data bits.

Reku-200 LP  
Kevin-100 LP

Then the Vorse Raider met the same fate of being pierced threw by a large red claw as it tried to attack the monster.

Reku-200 LP  
Kevin-0 LP

Reku deactivated his duel disk and started to run up the hill. Kevin deactivated his duel disk as he started to run after Reku. Joe did the same. Jogging along side of Reku after both boys caught up to him.

"Reku where and why are we running?" Joe asked keeping pace with Reku.

"Yea?" Kevin prodded.

"I have to go warn my girlfriend." He was panting and picking up speed. "This may have been a friendly duel but she may not be so lucky if it is a servant of Chaos."

"Girlfriend?" Both Joe and Kevin fell back a bit and looked at each other. They both shrugged and jogged to keep up.

"You have a girlfriend?" Joe asked as he caught stride with Reku.

"Yea, you guys have met her. You did yesterday when she was at my house." He looked to one of them then the other. "You remember Akina, right?"

"Oh yea," Kevin said remembering the two girls that he met the day before. "She is your girlfriend."

"Yea, and we had better hurry." Reku said as he came to his truck and popped open the door. Joe and Kevin ran around to the other side and crawled in the passenger side.

Speeding off, Reku, Joe, and Kevin headed straight for Akina's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Yes, The all mighty crystals have a backlash effect. Order warned them.

To John: Don't forget to invite yourself to the party.

To Darksoulki: He did, how do you think he got the crystal card? The same way Reku, Ronin, and Akina did. I just didn't type it out. I have enough to get through.

To Nanashi: He first beat the sage, which I didn't type out but he did beat them. Oh and all the crystals are named like that. They are all Oracles Rage Incarnate Seal of Power-(Whatever) Crystal. I just use the (Whatever) Crystal name as a shorter version. If you read back I did cap that for each crystal card.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. All's Fair in Love and Shadow Games

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-Here it comes! I don't own YGO

Chapter 17: All's Fair in Love and Shadow Games

Driving down the street, the three boys headed towards Akina's house. Driving in silence for a while Reku finally reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Tossing over to his two passengers in one swift motion.

"Call Ronin and tell him about the effect of the crystal cards." Reku ordered.

"Why don't you?" Joe asked.

"I need to concintrate on the road, we must get there quickly." Reku never moved from looking out the front window. "We got lucky but maybe they will get killed if they lose."

"And speeding won't kill us?" Kevin asked looking at the increasing speedometer.

"Hey! I have never had a speeding ticket all right!" Reku snapped back.

"Um, I don't know Ronin's number." Joe, who had the phone, looked at Reku.

"It is in my address book." Reku told him.

Searching for a few minuets Joe finally looked up at Reku. "No it's not in here, anywhere."

"You sure?" Reku asked, almost confused. He thought about if for a second. "Try looking under Butt Head. It should be that one."

"Butt head?" Kevin, who was in the middle, looked from Joe to Reku. "You treat your friends real good."

"Only the best!" Reku came back, his voice with a large hint of sarcasm.

Pressing the call button Joe held the phone up to his ear. Waiting a few seconds he started to hear a ring at the other end. It rang several times before it stopped and a woman's voice answered.

("Hello?")

"Am, hi." Joe was kind of surprised that a woman picked up. "This is butt...i mean Ronin's cell phone isn't it."

("Yes it is.") The womans voice answered back. ("I am Ronin's mom.")

"Oh, hi. I am a new friend of Ronin's and I was wondering if he was around anywhere."

("No, sorry. He went for a walk early this morning. He didn't want to be disturbed so he didn't take his phone with him. Can I take a message for him.")

"Am..." Thinking about it for a second he shook his head. "No that is okay. Well goodbye." Pressing the button, Joe looked over at Reku. "He wasn't home. He went for a walk and didn't want to be disturbed. Why don't I call Akina?"

"Because we are here." Reku said pulling over to the curb. A nice white house with two stories and a chain link fence where Akina lived seemed really pretty fancy for the price tag on it. It really didn't cost the Oshiro's anything, it was a cheap house.

Jumping out of the truck, the three boys ran up to the front door. Ringing the door bell an almost instant answer came. The door swung open and Akina stood there. Reku breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hello Reku." She said seeing him instantly. "Oh, hi Joe and Kevin." She said finally seeing the boys behind Reku. "I was just on my way over to your house to see what was up."

"Well, have you dueled recently." Reku asked taking Akina by the shoulders.

"No, not since that duel in the lobby. Why?"

"Our crystal cards." Reku began, "They do have a backlash effect. Now unless we recharge our decks then the monsters that we last used them on will only be at half strength." Akina, glanced over Reku's shoulders to Joe and Kevin who nodded.

"Okay, so what now?" Akina asked looking back at Reku.

"We find Ronin, and let our decks recharge." He turned and the four of them headed for his truck. Joe and Kevin piled into the back while Akina slipped into the front with Reku. They sped away down the street.

* * *

Meanwhile, a duel was taking place on a hill. The grass was brown and many spots of dirt showed from underneath. Gurabe and a rather tall girl with brown hair were playing. The girl had Curse of Dragon (2000/1500), a yellowish serpent dragon, in attack mode on her field. Gurabe had Vampire Lord (2000/1500), a green haired vampire, in attack mode on his field and it was his turn. 

Gurabe-2000 LP  
Girl-2500 LP

"So girl, ready to finish this?" Gurabe asked holding up the newly drawn card. He had two cards in his hand now.

"Finish this, I would like to see you try!" The girl boasted to the boy. "I can't be beat!"

"Oh?" Gurabe cocked an eyebrow. "We shall see when I play Amber Crystal!"

Jamming the card into the slot, amber colored sparks shot out. Vampire Lord grabbed his head moaning and started to stumble about. The medallion around Gurabe's neck started to let off a violent aura. The symbol engraved into the medallion appeared on Gurabe's forehead. Vampire Lord's entire body burst out with amber colored crystalline spikes.

"Yes! Rise Vampire Lord Amber mode!" Gurabe shouted up to the sky.

"Amber mode!" The girl took a few step backwards from the new monster.

"Yes, the amber crystal not only transforms my monster into an indestructible essence monster but it boost is 1000 attack points (3000/1500). Plus it can attack it's original time for free and additional times for each card I discard from my hand!" Throwing out his last card he pointed to the dragon. "Attack it and her!" Creating a ball of amber light, the Vampire Lord Amber shot it across the field with tremendous force. Destroying the dragon, another amber ball hit the girl almost a second after the first hit the dragon.

Gurabe-2000 LP  
Girl-0 LP

* * *

Ronin walked down a lush green grassy hill by a lake all by himself. He had a backpack with him that he sat down on the hill. Throwing a rock in his hand into the lake he watched the ripples for a few minuets. 

"Let see, am, Sachiko I have been thinking, about the two of us..." He picked up anther rock and threw it into the water. "Hey Sachiko, have you wanted to be like Reku and Akina with me!" He sat down on the hill and threw another rock into the water.

Birds chirped and flew away from a tree as Ronin threw this rock into the water. A fish jumped farther away from the shore. Clouds pass between the sun and the earth.

"Damn it. If I wasn't so envious of Reku I wouldn't be doing this." He watched another fish jump out of the water. "I need to at least tell Sachiko how I feel." He threw another rock into the water. "Sachiko..."

"Yes?" Ronin snapped up and swiveled around as a female voice came from behind him. Standing there was Sachiko smiling a huge smile.

"Am..." Ronin started to blush like mad. "How long have you been there?"

"Through the whole thing." She walked down the hill and sat down. She motioned for Ronin to sit next to her. "I was taking a walk and I saw you from across the park. I called but you didn't answer. Then I came up behind you and heard the entire thing."

"Oh." Ronin said sitting down by her. "So you think that I am crazy? Do you like me any less?"

"If I did," she placed her hand on top of his, "then I wouldn't do this." She leaned over and kissed Ronin on the lips. Finally breaking the kiss she scooted over and leaned up against Ronin. "To be honest, I am jelious of Akina like your were of Reku."

"Oh," Ronin wrapped his arm around Sachiko's shoulder. "I have been thinking for a long time now that should ask you."

"I kind of was too." She said smiling. "I just didn't know, well you know."

"Touching." A dark gruff voice rang out from behind the two of them. "Do you two love birds want to lose your souls together?"

Jerking around, the two of them saw two cloaked men. Both they reconized, one as Black Lizard, the other as Puppetmaster. The two kids jumped up to face them.

"Let's go!" Both duel disks of the guys snapped into place, "for your souls and your crystal card!"

Ronin reached into his back pack and pulled out his emerald green duel disk. Snapping it on it locked into place and beeped like it did to indicate that it was activated.

"Hold on." Sachiko said reaching down into a backpack that she had with her and revealed a duel disk. "Two on one isn't fair so lets even things up shall we."

"Am..." Ronin looked over at her. "Remember the last time you played a bad guy. We lost your soul to the shadow realm."

"I know but I am better now. Plus," She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I am with you."

The four of them walked up to a level spot in the park. Sachiko's duel disk snapped into place. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a deck of Duel Monsters cards. Shuffling them she placed them into her slot.

"Okay, two on two but lets spice it up some," Black Lizard started to say, he looked over at Puppetmaster who nodded. "How about we play like this. One field of ten slots, five magic, five monsters. You must work together with your partner so as not to use up all of your field. We get a team life point score and we have control of all monsters on the field when it comes to attacking and changing positions. Accept?"

"As if we had a choice?" Ronin said looking over at Sachiko. "Lets start this."

"Fine but first. We play here in the shadow realm!" Puppetmaster's medallion started to glow and black and purple fog spread across the field. Once the shadows were all around them their life points went up.

Ronin&Sachiko-4000 LP  
Black&Puppet-4000 LP

"Sachiko," Ronin said looking over to her. "Are you 100 percent sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure, why are do you not want to duel with me?" She looked at him qustionly.

"No but it's, Sachiko," walking towards her a bit.

"Do you really not want to be with me that much, well I'm sorry!" She turned her head and almost started to cry.

"No, no, I was just going to say that you are going to start us off. Let's teach them a lesson!" Ronin smiled brightly as he drew his hand. Sachiko smiled back and prepared to duel.

"Good!" Sachiko drew six cards from her deck and looked at them. "I summon my Mystic Egg Beast (700/1300) in defense mode!" A large brightly colored spotted egg appeared on the field. Small wings protruded from its back and two small eyes could be seen from the front. "Next comes this face down card and I end my turn."

"Good then, I go!" Black Lizard drew the cards off his deck and looked at them. "Of course I summon Blood Hunter (1500/1000)." The man who was dressed in dark leather appeared on the field. In his hand he held a duel barrel gun vacuum that was strapped to a large tank on his back. "Now attack that egg thing! Blood Hunt!"

"Nope, I reveal Castle Walls! That ups its defensive power by 500 (700/1800)." The blast of light that the Blood Hunter shot out hit the egg beast and bounced off not even leaving a scratch.

Ronin&Sachiko-4000 LP  
Black&Puppet-3700 LP

Growing in his throat at his disappointing attack, Black Lizard glared at Sachiko who was smiling with childish immaturity. "Go then."

"My turn now, right?" Ronin asked looking at the two cloaked men. Getting the nod he drew his card. "I summon my Worm Drake in defense mode (1400/1500) and set one reverse card. End turn." A large scaly green worm with its eye ball in it's mouth appeared on the field curled into a ball. It gave a hissing noise towards its opponents.

"My move." Puppetmaster drew the card off his deck "I set three cards face down and declare an attack with Blood Hunter on your egg monster!" He pointed to the black leathered monster. It lifted it's gun and shot out a ray of yellow light towards the egg beast.

"It isn't going anywhere!" Ronin pointed to the downed card on his field. It flipped up and glowed for a second but the ray of light still hit the egg. It blasted off the sides leaving the monster alone. The Worm Drake though burst apart into data bits. "My trap Chose to Change the Doomed activated. It lets one monster be attacked but I chose what on my field goes to the graveyard. I chose Worm Drake!"

"So what?" Black Lizard smirked, "it still counts as a death so Blood Hunter gains it's point (1800/1000)."

"To true partner." Puppetmaster smiled, "now it is the females turn."

"My name is Sachiko and you will remember it." She drew the card off her deck and looked at it. "I play Polymerization to fuse my Mystic Egg Beast with Silver Fang (1200/800) to make Chimera Egg Fang (1900/2000)!" The egg monster fell into a vortex with a silver colored wolf monster. When they fell out it was Silver Fang with an egg shell on the back and the tail end of its body. It had two wings and increased sharpen teeth. "Go Chimera Egg Fang! Attack the Blood Hunter with Beastly Bite!"

Jumping across the field, the egged Silver Fang charged towards the black leathered monster. Fangs bared with saliva dripping down from them.

"Good try but I had the three reverse cards, I activate two of them." The face down cards flipped up. "First is Negate Attack to stop your attack." The wolf monster stopped short of hitting a vortex that appeared right in front of the Blood Hunter. "The second was Trap Bridge! It lets me take a trap card back from the grave and add it to my hand." Pulling out the only card in his graveyard he held it up. "Well looky there I got Negate Attack back."

"Fine, I set one card face down and end my turn." Sachiko slid one card into her duel disk, it appeared on the field in front of her.

"Good, back to me." Smirking Black Lizard pulled the card off his deck. He flipped it around and slid it onto his duel disk. "I summon a second Blood Hunter (1500/1000)." A second leathered monster appeared on his field. "And next the field magic card Blood Hunter's Lair! It will increase the attack of all Blood Hunters and Blood Black Lizards by 500!" (Blood Hunter 2300/1000)(Blood Hunter 2000/1000) The two monster roared with the power boost from the card. Around them appeared the image of a small wooden hut. Around the sides of the hut were large bloody animal skins. They raised their guns to the Chimera Egg Fang. "2300 Blood Hunter attack that thing!" It shot out a ray of yellow light that sped towards the monster.

"With the trap Reinforcements it will back fire on you! Reinforcements ups the attack strength of my monster by 500 so (2400/2000) you monster is finished." The ray of light hit the monster who simply just roared and the Blood Hunter blew to data pieces.

Ronin&Sachiko-4000 LP  
Black&Puppet-3600 LP

"That is my turn then, go." Black Lizard motioned to Ronin who drew his next card.

"I play Hydra Fusion! I will fuse my Worm Drake and my Humanoid slime from my deck to summon Humanoid Worm Drake (2300/2000)!" The slime fusion monster appeared on Ronin's field. "But I am not done yet, I sacrifice my Humanoid Drake and her Chimera Egg Fang to summon Levia Dragon Deadalus!" The blue serpent dragon appeared on the field. It roared up to the sky but Ronin just sat there and blinked at it (1300/1500).

"Fool." All four duelist snapped to one side of the shadow realm. Standing there was a cloaked man watching the duel. "When you played your crystal card last you didn't recharge your deck so you monster lost half of its points." He chuckled evilly for a second. "Trust me that is no mistake."

"Hey Tal." Black Lizard waved over to his friend who just grunted and blew it off. He looked over at Ronin who's jaw was about to touch the floor.

"With that pathetic thing on the field you will lose in no time at all." Puppetmaster started to laugh along with Tal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Reku was lucky, but Ronin wasn't. At least Ronin and Sachiko are hooked up. All Ronin fans should be happy with that.

To Darksoulki: Oh okay. The actually seemed to have the same description just with different colors. Oh and I won't say that Kevin isn't a good duelist either.

To John: Have you played with half attacked monsters? True it doesn't seem that steep but...

To Blue Eyes White Knight: As I talked to you about. I did not forget. That is what the Summoned Skull and the Skilled White Magician were there for. I may have made that a little confusing but I did remove them for CED.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. Finish! Sapphire glow

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-Who really reads this here?

Chapter 18: Finish! Sapphire glow

Tal stood, crossed armed, at the edge of the dueling area. He laughed to himself at the pathetic thing that was in front of him. _"That water boy will never win with a half strength Deadalus on the field. It is his own fault."_ A wicked smile cross his lips. _"Well, soon Chaos will get the power he wants."_

Ronin looked at his hand. _"Damn! Not one thing I can even set as a bluff. I just played Deadalus so I can't switch it's battle position this turn."_ He growled outloud. "Go then."

"I will." Puppetmaster drew the top card off his deck and looked at it. "I will set two reverse cards and attack Deadalus with Blood Hunter! Go Blood Hunt!" Shooting a ray of yellow light across the field, Deadalus broke into tiny data bits that were suck up instantly from the vacuum side of the gun on Blood Hunter's weapon (2300/1000).

Ronin&Sachiko-3300 LP  
Black&Puppet-3600 LP

"Now I am done, you may go." Puppetmaster acting nice just to annoy Ronin that his favorite monster was destroyed.

"Draw!" Sachiko yelled as she pulled the top card off her deck. She frowned at her hand. "I set one card face down and summon the Tripwire Beast in defense mode!" A brown backed card appeared on the field and then a green, four legged monster with little lightning polls on it's back appeared on the field. "That is my turn for now."

"And that brings it to me." Black Lizard smiled as he drew. "I will now get to summon Blood Black Lizard (1400/1000) who gets pumped up by both Blood Hunter and Blood Hunter's lair (2300/1000)." The black scaly monster appeared on the field next to the leather clad monster. "Next comes my attack on Tripwire Beast with Blood Hunter!" Shooting the blast from its gun, the Tripwire beast blew apart in the force. It was instantly sucked up into the gun (2600/1000). "Next is Blood Black Lizard, Direct Attack them!" Teeth bared, the monster flew across the field and hit both Sachiko and Ronin in the shoulders.

Ronin&Sachiko-1000 LP  
Black&Puppet-3600 LP

"Brings it to my turn." Ronin declared as he drew his card. _"Yes!"_ Flipping it around he shoved it into his duel disk. "I play the magic card Reload. I get to shuffle my hand into my deck and draw that many cards." Shuffling the three cards in his hand into his deck he pulled out three new cards. "Next comes Pot of Greed!" Ronin slid two more cards off his deck. "I summon my Ice Covered Wall (100/2600) in defense mode." A large wall appeared on the field. It was made of solid ice and cast a reflection like a mirror. "And to finish my turn I set one card face down."

Puppetmaster smirked as he pulled the top card off his deck. "I activate my magic card Gale Force Rage! It destroys all magic and trap cards that are face down on the field but my other trap I play is Reflect the Gale!" The two cards flipped up on their field. A large wind started to pick up. "Reflect the Gale works like this. When Gale Force Rage is played and I activate this card all my magic and traps are safe but you still lose yours. Plus we both lose half our life points due to Gale Force Rage."

Ronin&Sachiko-500 LP  
Black&Puppet-1800 LP

The two face down cards on Ronin's and Sachiko's field were blown away leaving just the large ice wall. Both Ronin and Sachiko grimaced at this.

"I end my turn. Leaving it to the female to try and stop us."

Gritting her teeth, she knew that he was right. _"Maybe I am holding Ronin back. It is my fault that we lost so many life points. There is nothing that I can really do."_ She looked down at her feet. _"I am a worthless duelist. They work together they use his..."_ Her eyes widened and she snapped her head up to look at them. "I see now. You wanted to set up a double duel like this because Puppetmaster uses magic and traps while you have monsters. You knew that neither of you would get in the way of the other by playing like this!"

"Wow, she sure is perspective." Black Lizard said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "And why did you fall in love with her?" He asked looking over at Ronin.

"Because we have that bond. We will not fall to the likes of you." He looked over at Sachiko and gave the thumbs up. "I believe in our love and you should to! Use that love to help us win!"

Smiling and nodding, "Yes I will," She drew her next card. "If you don't mind love, I sacrifice your Ice Wall to summon my Beautiful Rain Bird (1700/1200)." A multi-colored bird monster appeared on there field. It had long strands for tail feathers that ranged in all colors. "It's ability lets me take back one magic card from my grave and play it instantly. I replay Polymerization!" The card slipped out of the grave slot and Sachiko caught it. She placed it on the duel disk and flipped the last card in her hand over. "I fuse it with Mystic Tiger (1400/1000) to summon Mystic Tiger Bird (2200/1700)!"

A large orange and black tiger appeared and swirled into the vortex with the bird. When it emerged it was the tiger standing on two legs. It's body was still orange and black but it had long rainbow colored wings that jutted out of its back. On it's face, jutting out of the snout was a beak

"That won't help!" Black Lizard pointed to it, "its attack power is too low." He started laughing and clutching his gut.

* * *

Driving down the street, Reku and the other were looking for any sign of Ronin. On the seat between Reku and Akina where both of there decks. Sitting on top of the deck were the medallions. Out of the medallions shot little lightning bolts and it appeared as if rays of energy were shooting down through the decks.

Looking out the window, Akina spotted two friends from school. A blond girl wearing a blue shirt and yellow pants with her brother who had short sandy blond hair, almost spiked and a black shirt with black pants. They were Usami and Ryokurio Itakura. Usami waved to Akina as they passed.

"STOP!" She yelled as Reku slammed on the brakes. Akina flew open the doors and jumped out. Her and Usami walked over to each other. "Hey Usami, I was wondering if you had seen Ronin on you walk?"

"I haven't. Hey brother!" She looked over her shoulder at her brother. "Have you seen Ronin anywhere?"

"Ronin Endo?" Getting a nod from Reku as he came around the truck he shook his head. "No sorry, haven't seen him."

Jumping out of the back Joe ran over to Reku and Akina. "So, who are these guys?" He asked as he got there. "And are they important enough to give me whiplash!" Hestarted rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, yes, Joe Peterson, this is Usami Itakura and her brother Ryokurio. They are the best dragon duelists in town!"

"And him?" Usami asked pointing over to Kevin as he got his foot caught getting out of the truck and falling on his face. Everyone cringed at that but Usami who just laughed.

"That's Kevin Hunter." Reku said looking at him pull himself up. Looking back at the two kids he asked again: "Are you sure you haven't seen him anywhere?"

"Positive." Ryokurio said smiling, he could tell that Reku and Akina were worried. "What is wrong?"

As Reku and Akina started to explain to Ryokurio the entire situation, Usami walked over to Kevin. He was brushing himself off. He had a red spot on his face where he collided with the ground.

"You okay?" She asked smiling at him. Blushing slightly, he nodded 'yes' to her. "You sure don't talk much. Hi I'm Usami and you are Kevin right." All she got was another nod 'yes'. Kevin then realized that he wasn't speaking so he spit out a few words

"Yea,...I'm fine...Thanks." He said finally. "I must have been knocked senseless from the fall." He tried as a cover up. She only smiled and giggled.

"I see." Ryokurio said finally nodding his head. "Mind if we tag along. I am not sure if I beleive your strory but we might be able to help find him."

"Sure, you'll have to hop in the back with these two." Reku said motioning to Joe and Kevin who was still 'talking' with Usami.

* * *

Ronin looked at the fused monster then over at Sachiko. She had nothing in her hand and he had never heard of this monster before so he didn't know what it was capable of.

"Next my monster ability activates! I get to pull the top card off my deck. I send that card to the grave but bring back one card that is already in there of the same type I throw out." Drawing a card she got a magic card. Sliding it into her graveyard she walked over to Ronin. "Seeing how we play with the same field we play with one graveyard. Could you hand me your Pot of Greed?"

"Sure." Ronin smiled as he pulled the magic card from his graveyard and handed it to Sachiko who slid it into her duel disk. She pulled two new cards off her deck and looked at them.

"First off I play De-Spell! I will destroy your field magic card Blood Hunter Lair!" Slowly the arena around them faded away leaving only darkness (Blood Hunter 2100/1000)(Blood Black Lizard 1800/1000). "Go Mystic Tiger Bird Attack Blood Black Lizard now!" Flying across the field the monster slashed down on a swirling vortex in front of the monster.

"Did you forget that my Trap Bridge I used revived my Negate Attack?" Puppetmaster asked as the downed trap flipped up

"Damn, I forgot." Sachiko said disapprovingly of her failed attempt. "I guess that I am done then."

"Making it my turn!" Black Lizard snapped the card off his deck. "I summon a second Blood Black Lizard in defense mode (1800/1000) and switch my other one and Blood Hunter to defense mode!" The monster all crouched down.

"My move then." Ronin declared as he pulled the next card off his deck. He looked at the Sapphire Crystal card that he had just picked up. _"Do I dare using this? It almost cost us the duel this time and I am not sure who to undo its effects."_

"Ronin!" He looked over at Sachiko. "Trust in our love! We can win no matter what card you draw."

_"She must have noticed the look on my face. All right then but first."_ He pulled a card out of his hand. "I summon Aqua Fighter (1500/1200)!" A blue humanoid figure appeared on the field. It had oversized forearms and hands. The only thing that was on it's face were a pair of eyes. "And next I play Sapphire Crystal!" He yelled as he flipped the card over and jabbed it into his duel disk.

The Aqua Fighter's eyes glowed and it shut them. It let out a grunted howl and clutched it's head. Sapphire spikes shot out of its body. Ronin started to be surrounded with a sapphire colored aura. The symbol appeared on his head and the medallion around his neck started glowing. Finally the aura around the them settled and Aqua fighter straightened up. It had transformed into Aqua Fighter Sapphire Mode!

Chuckling, somewhat devilish, Ronin pointed to his new monster. "My monster gains the power of the Sapphire Crystal. Its power is increased by 1000 points (2500/1200). Next I launch an attack against Blood Black Lizard!" Flying across the field the monster punched through the lizard in one quick blow.

Ronin&Sachiko-500 LP  
Black&Puppet-300 LP

"HEY!" Black Lizard looked at his life point counter. "Why did our life go down?"

"The Sapphire Crystal gives the power to deal damage through defense you fool. And the true power of Aqua Fighter is released. When it destroys a monster in battle now I draw six cards from my deck." He pulled six cards up and held them out. "Don't you wish you got to draw six cards? Next come her Mystic Tiger Bird. It attacks the other Blood Black Lizard now!" It swooped across the field and slashed up the lizard monster with ease. "My turn is done." Ronin discarded a card seeing as he was holding seven cards.

"Good, that means that it is my turn." Drawing the card off the deck Puppetmaster smiled. "I play Unicorn's Horn Magic! It increases one monster's attack by 700 for one turn so I switch Blood Hunter (2800/1000) into attack mode. Attack the Aqua Fighter Sapphire!"

"Fool." Tal grunted from the sidelines.

The ray shot at the monster. It batted it away with its arm. Ronin smiled wickedly.

"My monster is an essence monster. It can't be destroyed in battle. Being an essence monster all damage done to me do to it's battle is cut in half. So I only lose 150 life points."

Ronin&Sachiko-350 LP  
Black&Puppet-300 LP

"I'm done." Puppetmaster growled as he ended his turn. He looked over at Tal who just shook his head.

"My move then." Sachiko pulled a card off her deck. She then pointed to the Aqua Fighter. "Go Aqua Fighter Sapphire. Attack his Blood Hunter now!" Even commanded the monster didn't move an inch. She looked over at Ronin who just gave a weird look to her.

"Don't you know that only one's who have this," he held up his medallion, "can control an essence monster?"

"Fine then, well attack my monster and I play the magic card Small Help! It ups my monsters attack by 300 points (2500/1700). Attack Blood Hunter (2100/1000) now!" Flying across the field the tiger monster cut up the leather clothed monster.

Ronin&Sachiko-350 LP  
Black&Puppet-0 LP

The two robed men screamed and clutched their heads. The shadows around them slowly vanished as finally their bodies fell over limp. Their souls taken by the shadow realm

Ronin and Sachiko deactivated their duel disk and started to move towards each other. An evil grin spread across Tal's face as he started to move.

"We did it Ronin..." Sachiko started to say but she was over come with a black sheet.

"SACHIKO!" Ronin called as he watch Tal running off with her under his arm. "GIVE HER BACK!" Ronin yelled as he took chase.

"You want her back?" Tal asked jumping an incredible height over Ronin. Ronin skid to a stop and swirled around to face the cloaked man. "To get her back, you will need to pass a test."

"What test?" Ronin demanded. "I will do anything for her."

"Fine come with me." Tal said as the fog that appeared as the shadow realm shot out from under his cloak. It engulfed both Tal and Ronin who suddenly vanished.

Gurabe, who was standing up in a tree, grunted. "Damn, I wanted to get his soul. I have the power now." Gurabe patted his pocket which had his deck and the medallion in it. He was recharging his deck, somehow he figured out that he needed to do that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
What test could Tal have in store for Ronin to do to get Sachiko back?

To john: Um, where did Summon Skull come from?

To Nanashi: Er...Don't you think that the Reku fan club has had plenty of Reku? He has had like twice as many duels in this story so far then Ronin.

To Darksoulki: Hey it's alright, I can't spell either. And, yes I was thinking about that set up for a little bit  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Jade and Hematite, Dark City Duel

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-Don't own it.

Chapter 19: Jade and Hematite, Dark City Duel.

Ronin sat in a small steel room. All that was in this room was a chair, a table, and a locked door. His deck sat on the table with the medallion recharging it. Tal had informed him how to do it as he told him to wait here while the test was prepared.

* * *

Tal stood on top of a roof watching a truck drive down the street. He smirked as he knew that Reku and his friends were in the truck.

_"Not only does Ronin have to face this challenge. He must face it too. They can face it together and probably both fail." _He smiled again as he descended from the roof quickly.

Driving along, Reku and the others were still looking for Ronin. They hadn't seen any sign of him what so ever. Suddenly the truck jerked as something hit the passenger side. Jerking his head over he saw Akina being pulled out the open door and a cloaked man pulling her out. Reku slid to a stop and jumped out grabbing his and Akina's deck as he went.

"STOP YOU!" He yelled as he flew down the ally that Tal had taken Akina down.

In the back of the truck, all four kids were shoved up against the front from Reku's sudden stop. They were all piled on top of one another.

Opening his eyes, Kevin saw a yellow piece of fabric in his face. He quickly realize that Usami was the only one wearing anything with yellow on and judging by how it was shapped he assumedthat this must be her butt. He gave a childish grin and blushed like mad as the butt came closer to his face. Suddenly it was ripped up and Usami turned around grabbing her butt and blushing with embarrassment.

Joe and Ryokurio hovered over Kevin who was the only one still laying on the truck bed. Ryokurio reached down and grabbed Kevin by his collar, he twisted it and lifted Kevin off the ground and well off his feet.

"Did you touch my sisters butt?" He asked forcefully. "Answer me punk!"

"He didn't." Usami said, "well not on purpose. Let him down brother." Kevin fell to the floor as Ryokurio let him go. Suddenly all four of them fell downwards. The bottom of the truck had turned into white ripples that engulfed all of them.

Running after the robed man, Reku didn't even care that his legs ached. His lungs burned and his heart was pounding.

"STOP!" He yelled. Suddenly, unsuspectingly, the man stopped and turned around. He smiled which made Reku even more furious.

"You want her back?" He asked casually as if it was no big thing. He got an angry nod from Reku and a deadly glare. "Fine, but first you must pass a test. Will you accept?"

"Yes, I will do anything for her!" He panted out.

"Good." The shadows started to move out of the bottom of his cloak again. It enveloped both Tal and Reku in a thick purple and black fog. Then the fog dispersed and nothing of either of them were left.

* * *

Getting up and looking around,Ryokurio, Usami, Joe, andKevinhad arrived in smoking set of ruins. Walking for a little bit they came to an opening. Something scampered under a piece of metal making it clank and scaring the group. They saw that it was a destroyed city. Smoke poured out of buildings and craters in the ground. In the center of this opening was a destroyed water fountain. Brown water poured over the side and down onto the stone street.

"Chosen one!" Two voices echoed from the fountain. Two robed men were sitting on the edge. One was dressed in a green colored robe and the other was in a dark steel grey, almost black robe. "You have come." They said in unison again.

"Chosen one!" Joe looked around at the four of them. "Us?"

"Yes." The one in thesteelish robe stood up and walked towards them. "Joe Peterson. Your test awaits for your crystal card! I am the Hematite Sage."

"And you, Kevin Hunter. I am your test the Jade Sage!" The one in green robes walked over to him.

"We get crystal cards!" Joe and Kevin looked astonished at the two sages.

"Yep if you can beat both of us, seeing as we are in pairs of two what do you say to a double test duel?" The Jade sage suggested putting on a duel disk.

"I think it is fine." The Hematite sage said doing the same thing.

"We are ready for any test you give." Joe said snapping his duel disk into place.

"Good." Both sages said holding out cards that had absolutely nothing on them. Blasts of lightning bolts shot off them towards the decks of Joe and Kevin.

"Our Mirror cards will give us an exact copy of your decks so you can face yourself in a duel. We also gain knowledge of..." The Jade Sage's eyes widened and then he chuckled a bit. "Well, you have some interesting cards in this deck boy."

"Lets duel now." Hematite Sage said as he took a place on one side of the rectangular opening. "We will let the boy named Kevin start us off."

"Fine." Kevin said shuffling his deck and slipping it into his deck slot. Joe did the same and both boys went and stood at the other end of the dueling field.

Kevin-4000 LP  
Joe-4000 LP  
Hematite sage-4000 LP  
Jade sage-4000 LP

All four of them drew their opening hands and looked over them. Kevin picked up his sixth card and looked at it.

"I go first." He pulled one card out of his hand and placed it on his duel disk. "I start with Blade Knight (1600/1000)." A large blue armored monster appeared on Kevin's field. It held up its sword towards its opponent. "I set one card face down and pass my turn."

Hematite sage pulled the card off his deck next. "I will go after him then. I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000)(1900/1000) in defense mode and end my turn." The red robed warrior appeared on the field crouching down.

"Good, draw!" Joe snapped the card off his deck. He pulled one card out of his hand and placed it on the duel disk. "I summon Life Serpent Knight (1000/800)!" A large silver armored reptile creature appeared on the field. It held up its sword and it's shield.

"Makin it my move." Jade Sage drew from his deck and looked at the card. "I will play this, Dark Magic Curtain! I pay half my life points to summon a Dark Magician (2500/2100) from my hand to the field!"

Kevin-4000 LP  
Joe-4000 LP  
Hematite sage-4000 LP  
Jade sage-2000 LP

A large skeleton holding a curtain appeared on the Jade Sage's field. Throwing the curtain back the Dark Magician stepped out onto the field.

Smiling, the Jade Sage pointed to Kevin. "All right, I am done. Since no one could attack on the first turn I let you go boy."

"All right." Kevin said frowning a bit seeing his powerful card on the opponents field. He drew his next card. "I sacrifice my Blade Knight to Summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700)." The blue knight faded away and a girl monster in blue robes appeared on his field. "Next comes the magic card Sage's Stone!" The face down card flipped up. A purple orb appeared on the field that slowly took form into a monster as Kevin place one card from his hand onto his duel disk. "Sage's Stone lets me play a Dark Magician from my hand or deck if I have Dark Magician Girl on the field." The purple robed monster appeared on Kevin's field.

_"Wow." _Usami looked at Kevin admiring his great play. _"Not only is he cute but he has some good skills. Very few people can use the Dark Magician effectively accept the duel king himself."_

"Next the magic card Dedication Through Light and Darkness! It lets me offer the Dark Magician to summon from my deck Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600)!" The black clad magician appeared on Kevin's field. "I have no magic card in my grave yard worth taking back so I won't take one. That is Dark Magician of Chaos's special ability. Anyways attack the Dark Magician! Chaos's Dark Magic Attack!"

Flipping its staff around the magician shot out a black and purple ball of energy at the purple robed magician. Being enveloped by the orb, the Dark Magician card was removed from the duel disk and placed in the out of play slot due to the other effect of Dark Magician of Chaos's.

Kevin-4000 LP  
Joe-4000 LP  
Hematite sage-4000 LP  
Jade sage-1700 LP

"Dark Magician Girl gains 300 attack from the Dark Magician in my graveyard (2300/1700). Now it will attack Jade Sage for the win there!"

"Hold it!" Hematite Sage held up his hand and pointed to his defending Breaker. "I can defend my partner with Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

Shooting a stream of purple energy, Dark Magician Girl aimed it for the Jade Sage but Breaker got in the way of the blast destroying it.

"Then I am done!" Kevin said as his Dark Magician Girl fell back onto his field.

"I draw!" The Hematite Sage declared as he pulled one card off his deck "I summon my Life Serpent Knight (1000/800) in defense mode and end my turn with one face down card!" Another serpent knight appeared on the field.

Joe pulled the next card off his deck. He pointed to the Jade Sage. "Attack him directly!" The Life Serpent Knight nodded and started to charge across the field towards to open Jade Sage. Coming out of nowhere the other Life Serpent Knight got in the way and intercepted the attack. Knocking the sword away, Joe's Life Serpent Knight returned to Joe's field.

"Don't you know that Life Serpent Knight can't be destroyed in battle?" the Hematite Sage questioned Joe on his bad attack against his partner.

"Fine, one card face down and I end my turn."

"Good," the Jade Sage drew one card off his deck. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"Then it is my turn." Kevin said as he pulled one card off his deck.

"Hold on, I activate my face down card, Ring of Destruction!" A ring with grenades appeared around the Dark Magician of Chaos's neck. The Jade sage laughed slightly."It will destroy Dark Magician of Chaos! Then it will deal 2800 life points of damage to both of us."

Exploding, the Dark Magician of Chaos was blown to smithereens and small pieces of shrapnel hit Kevin. A few more flew towards the Jade Sage. Stopping short, the pieces of shrapnel and smoke were sucked up in the barrel of a gun.

"And Barrel Behind the Door will deal the damage I receive to you, Killing you off!" The gun shot off towards Kevin.

"NOOOOO!" Usami screamed from the sidelines.

Joe, seeing this almost didn't get his trap off in time. "Hold it, I play Damage Fan! At the cost of half my life points I can negate the damage dealt to life points once!" A large, ancient fan appeared on Joe's field. Waving in up and down the shot by the gun was cancelled out.

Kevin-1200 LP  
Joe-2000 LP  
Hematite sage-4000 LP  
Jade sage-1700 LP

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
To darksoulki: Yes, Must keep readers happy. If you don't your story loses readers. I try to at least update once a day or more.

To john: Yes I know. I can randomly spit out card names and boost its ego too.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. Rise Legendary Dragon

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-Don't own it yet.

Chapter 20: Rise Legendary Dragon

Kevin-1200 LP  
Joe-2000 LP  
Hematite sage-4000 LP  
Jade sage-1700 LP

After the commotion, a cloud of dust blew across the field. Kevin moved his arm down which he was using to shield his eyes. He looked at his hand. He pulled one card out. "I set this reverse card and end my turn."

"Then I will go." The Hematite Sage pulled a card off his deck and looked at it. "I will play the downed card. Life Cutting Buzz Saw to cut all our life in half and end my turn.

Kevin-600 LP  
Joe-1000 LP  
Hematite Sage-2000 LP  
Jade Sage-850 LP

Joe glared at him and drew the next card in his deck. Looking at it a smile crossed his face. _"Yes I got my Gallant Armored Warrior (2400/1600)! He could win this if I play him just right."_ He picked up the Life Serpent Knight from his duel disk. "I sacrifice my Serpent Knight to summon Gallant Armored Warrior!" A large warrior appeared on the field in white shiny armor. It lifted a gold plated sword up running it by its face.

"The Gallant Armored Warrior is on of the most powerful warrior cards in this game at this point." Ryokurio stated from the sidelines.

"But it is only a 2400 attack and it has no effect, how could it be dangerous?" Usami asked looking at her brother.

"Not all power comes from attack or effect. Watch."

"First I play Spell Economics! It will allow me to get away from paying magic card costs. Next come Breaking New Magical Research which would cost 1000 life points but it doesn't now. I get to pull two magic cards from my deck and activate them." Joe picked up his deck and fished through it. Pulling out two cards he slid them into his duel disk one at a time. "First comes Monster Reborn. I revive Kevin's Dark Magician (2500/2100)!" The purple magician appeared on Joe's field. "And second comes Polymerization! I can fuse Dark Magician and Gallant Armored Warrior to summon..."

The two monsters disappeared into a vortex. The vortex stopped and slowly reversed it's spin. A new monster stood on Joe's field. It was wearing white armor with a purple cape that hung down around it's body. It was holding a green staff that had a small green orb at the bottom and turned into a blade the further up it went. It had the Dark Magician's face in a white helmet.

"Gallant Dark Magician (3000/3000)! It has a special ability that is pretty devastating, watch!" He held up the three cards that were in his hand. He pulled two of them out and slid them into his graveyard. "By sending cards from my hand to the graveyard I can lower you monsters attack and defense by 500 points per card. If both the attack and defense hit zero that monster is automatically destroyed. I discard two cards from my hand."

Life Serpent Knight howled with pain and clutched its head (0/0). It's reptilian eyes widened as it burst apart into data bits.

Joe pointed to the Hematite Sage. "Attack the Hematite sage for the win! Gallant Dark Magic Attack!" Swinging its sword around a blade made out of purple energy shot out at the sage. It blasted him, knocking him to the ground.

Kevin-600 LP  
Joe-1000 LP  
Hematite Sage-0 LP  
Jade Sage-850 LP

"I am done now." Joe said with confidence in his voice.

"Right you are." The Jade Sage drew his next card and laughed, more of a playful laugh than anything. "I play the magic cad, Dark Core! I discard one card to destroy your monster. Next I summon Slate Warrior in attack mode." A yellow coated monster appeared on the sage's field. It started to move forward towards Joe. "Finish him off!" Jumping slightly, the monster punched Joe right in the face.

Kevin-600 LP  
Joe-0 LP  
Hematite Sage-0 LP  
Jade Sage-850 LP

"My move and the end of this game." Kevin declared as he pulled the top card from his deck. _"My Dark Magician Girl has 2300 attack points still from Dark Magician that are in the graveyard. That still won't beat him but one card in my deck will." _Flipping up his down card he looked eager. "I play Dragon Sacred Blast Summoning! I destroy ever monster on my field and I am allowed to discard one dragon from my hand if the monsters on the field weren't dragons. I get to summon a dragon of any level from my deck to the field. Come out..."

A white scaled dragon appeared on the field. It flapped it's large white wings and stretched out its long neck. It roared with its appearance on the field. Light shined off its scales and gleamed with a radiance that is unmatched. Its eyes rested upon the opponent as it prepared itself.

Joe, Usami, and Ryokurio all stepped back, all to stunned to say anything. The creature that stood before them, the most ledgendary monster in this game.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)!"

Usami and Ryokurio, both major dragon duelists, were both shocked by this.

"Where did you get that kid!" Ryokurio stared astonishingly at the beast.

"There are only four in the entire world." Usami, also gapping at the beast, said. "Seto Kaiba has three of them and the other one was ripped up. Or so is the rumor."

"Well, this was gift. From...someone special to me. Now," Kevin turned back to the sage. "White Lightning Attack!" Opening its powerful jaws, the monster launched out an attack that toasted the Slate Warrior instantly.

Kevin-600 LP  
Joe-0 LP  
Hematite Sage-0 LP  
Jade Sage-0 LP

Kevin's duel disk deactivated as he reshuffled his deck. He placed it back into the deck slot and turned around to see three gapping kids.

"Joe and Kevin." The Hematite Sage said walking to the kids, the Jade Sage not to far behind. "Take this Joe Peterson." He handed Joe a card entitled Oracles Rage Incarnate Seal of Power-Hematite Crystal. "You did beat me."

"You to Kevin." The Jade sage handed him a card entitled Oracles Rage Incarnate Seal of Power-Jade Crystal. "Good work to both of you." The two sages handed two medallions over to Joe and Kevin before a small orb of light appeared by the water fountain. It slowly grew and flew towards the four of them. "Goodbye and good luck."

Opening their eyes, all four kids found themselves lying in Reku's truck bed. They pushed themselves up and looked around. Everything was the same as they left. Looking down at their decks, Joe and Kevin pulled the top card to reveal their brand new crystal cards.

"So what now?" Kevin asked looking around. "Reku is no where to be seen and by now he is a mile away."

"REKU!" Usami cupped her hands around her mouth as she yelled. When no answer came back she sighed.

"Well I guess we go home." Ryokurio said looking at Joe and Kevin. "You two can come to. We need to regroup and recharge."

"Alright." The four of them nodded.

* * *

Ronin looked up as the door creaked open. In stepped the robed man, Tal. Behind him walked a very pissed Reku. Reku was surprised and did a double take on Ronin who was just sitting there.

"Hey." Reku said looking at him. "We have looked everywhere for you."

"Sorry about that." Ronin said back then his cold eyes met Tal's. "What test do I have to pass already? I am getting quite pissed off sitting here."

"Well follow me then." Tal said as he floated back out the door. In the adjacent room, which was hidden in shadow before, light up into an arena. "You two must both take a test. If you pass, your lovers will be set free. If you fail you will be sucked into the shadow realm." Tal grinned.

"Lover!" Reku looked over at Ronin who nodded.

"Me and Sachiko hooked up."

"Finally." said with a bit of relief in his voice.

"I am talking here!" Tal stomped his boot on the ground. "Now are you both ready for your test?"

"Sure what is the test?" Ronin asked.

"Simple, you are both duelists so take a guess what your test shall be."

"A duel." Reku snapped his duel disk into place. "Fine, bring it on. Are you my opponent?"

"No, no. I have a special opponent for each of you."

"Who then?" Reku asked.

"Why he is right there." Lifting a finger, Tal pointed to Ronin.

Both boys eyes widened, they looked at each other then back at Tal who started to laugh. Reku developed a small eye twitch and Ronin popped everything possible in his hand from clenching his fist so hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The duel, that I have personally waited for, is about to happen. I am sorry if no one else really cares but my two main characters, duking it out. No one get offended, it is all a flip of the coin as to the outcome. Oh and for that BEWD, just read Blue Eyes White Knights fic to understand that. Personally I don't much care for the whole "The fifth Blue eyes" but I won't distort another persons character. Plus it makes it kind of interesting actually.

To Darksoulki: No Kevin didn't lose but hey I did get three chapters up so hurray for me!

To John: Well then.

To Nanashi: Well, cheesiness sells (or so I am told). Anyways the name Ryokurio came form I wanted the character name Ryo in my story. But Ryo seemed so plain next to names like Reku and Ronin and all my other big fancy names so I randomly added letters to make a different name. More than you ever wanted to know, right?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	21. Epic Battle! Crystals Clash pt 1

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-no

Chapter 21: Epic Battle! Crystals Clash pt. 1

Reku started to move forward. He quickly charged and punched the robed man right in his face. Tal flew backwards a bit and slid on the floor. Still laughing, Tal pulled himself up.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you." He said wiping blood from under his nose. He snapped his fingers and a wall that had previously been dark lit up. There hanging on the wall were Akina and Sachiko. Their arms and legs chained to the wall with a ball gag in their mouths. "Do it again and they both get it." Tal moved his thumb by his thoat to show of cutting his thoat.

Growling, Reku backed up to where he was standing by Ronin again. He didn't dare attack again.

"Reku Yamashita." Ronin slowly said. "I am sorry but..." His duel disk snapped into place.

"Ronin, I wanted to duel you but not like this." Reku said holding up his hand. "We are...friends."

"Friends!" Ronin moved quickly passed Reku hitting their shoulders together. "You didn't seem so friendly when you and Akina spent all the time together. But now my love is riding on this game." He pointed to the slot opposite of him. "Get your ass over there and duel me."

"Ronin..." Reku was at a loss for words. Looking at Akina fear filled eyes he made a quick decision. He jogged over to the slot and started to shuffle his deck. "Bring it on!"

"Good, now the rules for this match." Tal said stepping to the sidelines. "The winner walks out of here with his love in hand, loser loses his soul. In the event of a tie, both sides lose their loved ones. I belive in all good respect, that since Ronin has waited the longest he should get to go first. Duel!" Fog started to envelop them, they were going to duel in the shadow realm.

Reku-4000 LP  
Ronin-4000 LP

Both sides drew their opening hands. Ronin drew his sixth. _"Perfect I almost have the strategy complete already that will be the down fall of him." _He slid on card onto his disk. "I set a defense and a reverse card. Your move Reku."

Reku pulled the card off his deck. "Fine Ronin, we are going to play then. I summon Thing in the Crater (1000/1200) in defense mode." A large wall appeared on Reku's field. "I am done Ronin."

"Fine." Ronin snapped the card off his deck. He smiled and looked at Reku. "Reku I know for a fact that you struggled in chemistry class."

"I wasn't the only one struggling." Reku responded. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well you see, water is made up of three parts. Two parts Hydrogen and one part Oxygen. Now I summon Hydrogedon (1600/1000)!" A brown creature appeared on Ronin's field. It made an ungodly noise towards its opponent. "Next I flip my down Oxygedon (1800/800)." A light teal monster that seemed to be made of moving parts appeared on the field. It roared out of its jaws. "Hydrogedon attack his defensive monster!"

Roaring the monster collided with the wall on Reku's field. It burst apart spraying the field with small stones.

"You should know by now that when it is destroyed I get to summon a fire monster. Come Twin Headed Fire Dragon (2200/1700)." A blue and red swirled dragon monster appeared on Reku's field.

"Yea well I get to summon one Hydrogedon from my deck because my first one destroyed a monster!" A second brown creature appeared on Ronin's field. "Now Reku, what did I explain to you just a few minutes ago? I told you that water is made up of three parts. Two Hydrogen and one Oxygen!"

"Damn." Reku looked at the three beasts on Ronin's field. He understood that they must work together somehow.

"I play my downed card Bondage H2O! I get to summon my new Water Dragon (2800/2600) from my deck now!" A large dragon monster made completely out of water appeared on Ronin's field sucking up the three monsters already there. "Unfortunately for you I attacked already so I set one card and end my turn."

_"Damn him. He has new cards that he didn't tell me about. That damn thing is powerful."_ Reku snapped the next card off his deck. "I set one mosnter and switch my Twin headed Fire Dragon to defense mode. End turn."

"Reku!" Ronin pointed to his friend with an angry look in his eye. "If you love Akina you would be playing harder! I want your best!" Ronin drew his next card. He pointed to his downed card. "I activate my Defensive Curse! It works when there are two defensive monsters on the field. The we both loses 500 life points and both defensive monsters flip to attack mode."

Reku-3500 LP  
Ronin-3500 LP

The Twin Headed Fire Dragon and the downed Alpino the Mech Warrior (1600/1500), A grey warrior duel wielding swords covered with a large metal suit of armor, flipped to attack mode.

"My monster has another ability." Ronin said pointing to his water dragon. "I can reduce the attack strength of all Fire and or Pryo monsters to 0!" (Twin Headed Fire Dragon 0/1700)(Alpino the Mech Warrior 0/1500) The two monsters slumped over as their attack strengths fell to zero. Ronin pointed to the Fire Dragon. "Attack that thing with Water Blast!" Shooting a stream of water, the twin headed fire dragon roared as it disappeared in a flood of water.

Reku-700 LP  
Ronin-3500 LP

"I end my turn now."

Reku snapped the card off his deck. "I summon Dekayak the Mech Warrior (1600/1500)." A light blue monster that was shaped like a human with four arms. It had a circular crown of horns on it's head and body armor made out of metal. All four of its arms were made of machines. "Next I fuse my two monsters together to summon Mechanoid Chrome Guardian (2800/2700)!"

The two monsters disappeared in a flash of light and suddenly was replaced with a large monster made of gold metal. It had a golden face mask that hid its face. A sleek humanish body reflected light off it's smooth surface. Holding its double bladed long sword that shimmered in the light of the area it prepared for battle.

"I set three cards face down and end my turn." Three brown-backed cards appeared on Reku's field.

"Fine." Ronin drew his next card. "I reduce the attack of your monster to zero (0/2700). Now Water Dragon, attack it with Water Blast!" Opening its jaws, the large water dragon shot out a stream of water towards the large golden monster.

"Open face down card!" Reku yelled as the face down card flipped up. "It's called Draining Shield! I stop your attack and gain life points equal to your attack strength!"

Reku-3500 LP  
Ronin-3500 LP

"Fine I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Reku snapped the card off his deck. He flipped it around and played it. "Go Card of Sanctity! We both draw until we hold six cards!" Reku snapped five cards off his deck while Ronin only got two. "Next I play my Hole in the Plan to summon by removing Dekayak, Alpino, and Thing in the Crater from the game, Mech Dragon Blaster (2500/2000).

_"That's right, Hole in the plan lets him sacrifice monsters from his grave equal to the number of stars above four that a monster in his hand has. Mech Dragon Blaster has seven stars so he sacrificed three cards."_ Ronin bit his lip but still smiled. _"It still can't beat my Water Dragon."_

A large dark green dragon appeared on the field. Machinery dawned on many parts of its body. Random spots on the creature was covered with gears, wires and metal plates. Roaring it stepped towards the dragon made of water.

"Due to the fact that I can't conduct a battle this turn I end my turn." Reku said glaring at Ronin.

* * *

Ryokurio, Usami, Kevin, and Joe all rounded the corner coming to the Itakura house. Ryokurio and Usami were surprised to see that there was a boy leaning against the wall by the kids front door. The kid, a spiky blond hair brown eyed, kid was wearing a black T-shirt with a blue eyes white dragon on front and baggy jeans.

"Hey Kai." Usami said walking up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Your brother and I were going to trade a few cards today." He said without even moving.

"Oh yes, you had that Phantom Dragon that I wanted." Ryokurio said walking up to Kai.

"And they are? Besides pathetic duelists." Kai asked glancing over his shoulder at the two boys still standing on their lawn.

"That's Kevin and Joe. They aren't pathetic duelists at all!" Usami snapped at Kai. "That one there has the rare Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Usami whipped her hand around and pointed to Kevin.

"Blue Eyes!" Kai muttered astonished under his voice. "Yea right."

"Joe, Kevin, this is Kai. He is one of the top dragon duelists around next to us."

"Next to?" Kai glared at her.

"All three of you use dragon cards?" Joe asked pointing to the three kids still on the porch. "How many others?"

"No more, that are good anyways." Kai said, almost annoyed with having to talk to such a 'pathetic' duelist.

"We have a little group." Ryokurio said turning around to the boys. "We are the best dragon players in town."

"Oh!" Joe cocked an eyebrow. "Want to back up those words?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
What is Joe starting here? Who will win between Reku and Ronin? To be honest, this duel isn't as one sided as it seems.

To Darksoulki: I intend to

To John: Actually you don't I just suggested it. Anyways it's a quick read but all you really need to know is that Kevin has one.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. Epic Battle! Crystals Clash pt 2

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-LOOK HERE! Ha ha, I made you look. Oh and I don't own YGO.

Chapter 22: Epic Battle! Crystals Clash pt 2

Ronin looked at the monsters on his opponents field. He had seen them before many times and always was happy when they came to the field. Now though, he wished they were gone.

"I draw my card." Ronin pulled another card off his deck and added it to make his hand seven in size. "Alright, I set two cards face down." Ronin slid two cards face down on his disk. "Next I play the magic card Sacred Shark Fin! It will up my monsters attack by 900 points (3700/2600). Next I weaken your monsters to zero attack (Mechanoid Chrome Guardian 0/2700)(Mech Dragon Blaster 0/2000). And now, destroy the Mechanoid Chrome Guardian with Water Blast!" Shooting a stream of water roared out towards the gold armored monster Reku gritted his teeth.

"Flip reverse card! Go Mirror Force!" A clear barrier appeared around the two monsters on Reku's field. Once the monster's attacks hit it, it immediately turned around and shot back towards the dragon itself. The blast pierced through the dragon blowing apart. Tiny water drops fell to the field.

"Good try but when Water Dragon is destroyed I get to summon back to the field my two Hydrogedon (1600/1000) and my Oxygedon (1800/800)!" The said monsters appeared on Ronin's field in a flash of bright light. Then the two Hydrogedon faded away as Ronin picked them up off his duel disk. "I sacrifice my two Hydrogedon to summon Levia Dragon Deadalus (2600/1500)!" The large blue serpent dragon appeared behind Ronin. Roaring it cast a wind that blew across the field towards Reku.

_"God that thing has stinky breath!"_ Reku shook his head. _"Must stay focused, for Akina."_ Glancing over he saw her still handing on the wall. Both her and Sachiko were wide eyed. Neither could believe the current setup duel for the two of the. He saw the shine from tears falling down there faces.

"I must end my turn so..." Ronin said getting Reku's attention back on the duel. "Go already."

Drawing his next card, Reku though about possible outcomes of the situation. Personally he didn't like any of them.

"Reku!" Ronin called from his field. "I activate my trap Brain Washing Machine!" A large machine that look like a washing machine appeared on Ronin's field. Opening its hatch a ray of light shot out that hit Mechanoid Chrome Guardian. "My card will bring your monster to my field for three turns." Ronin proudly said crossing his arms.

"No, he won't be there one. I play Hammer Shot! It will destroy the monster on the field with the highest attack. In this case that is my Mechanoid Chrome Guardian!" A large wooden mallet appeared on the field. Winding back it came down and smashed the golden warrior to pieces. "Now for my main card, I play Oracles Rage Incarnate Seal of Power-Ruby Crystal!"

Roaring and howling the dragon monster swung about violently. It hissed as out of all parts of its body, crystals that were ruby in color shot out. A red aura flew off the monster and vibrated through the shadow realms air. Roaring its points soared up (3500/2000).

"Now, you remember my crystals power don't you?" Reku said, the symbol glowing bright red on his forehead.

"Yea," Ronin sighed. "Your monster increases attack by 1000, turns into an essence monster, and gains the ability to attack every monster on the field."

"Yep." Reku said in a gruff voice. "If it had a special ability it would have been unlocked to its fullest extent but it didn't have one so..." Reku smiled coldly. "ATTACK HIS TWO MONSTERS!" Opening its mouth the monster reveled a large cannon in it's mouth. Small ruby colored crystals shot out of the sides. A large fire ball appeared in the barrel of the cannon surging with little ruby colored lighting sparks. Firing out at an ungodly speed, the ball of fire smashed into Oxygedon.

Reku-3500 LP  
Ronin-1800 LP

Another fire ball formed in the monsters mouth. Blasting it out with the same god like speed it hit Deadalus in the skull breaking it apart instantly.

Reku-3500 LP  
Ronin-900 LP

"Reku you triggered my trap! Poison Z! It works like Nutrient Z but instead this time when I lose 2000 life points or more in one turn you lose 2000 Life Points. Plus we both lose 800 from Oxygedon's special ability."

Reku-700 LP  
Ronin-100 LP

"My move yet Reku." Ronin growled out.

"If it must be." Reku said overconfidently, fanning himself with his hand.

"Then I draw." Ronin looked at the top card of his deck. Growing, slowly from a worried look to a look of confidence. _"If this isn't my crystal card I am sunk. Come on!"_ Growling loudly he snapped the card off his deck and flung it up to the sky catching it just at arms length. "Sapphire Crystal!"

"So you drew your crystal card. Bravo." Reku gave a small clap that was pissing Ronin off.

"I'll show you. I reveal Monster Reborn to revive my Deadalus!" The face down card flipped up and a large blue serpent monster flew out. "Next I play Oracles Rage Incarnate Seal of Power-Sapphire Crystal!"

The slot accepted the card on the duel disk. Sapphire colored sparks shot out furiously. Both Ronin and Deadalus started to glow with a blue aura. The symbol appeared on Ronin's head as the crystal spikes shot out of Deadalus body. Roaring it shot left and right. Then it stopped, the sapphire aura flying off it had a somewhat angry feel in it.

"Levia Dragon Deadalus Sapphire Mode (3600/1500)!"

"Great job." Reku was still doing his annoying clap. "Now you monster gain 1000 attack and can deal damage through defense. Also his power is unlocked so he can destroy things by you removing a Umi from the deck or grave, so go ahead and use it."

"Pointless." Ronin snapped. "You Mech Dragon Blaster Ruby Mode is an essence monster already and they can't be destroyed. But I will attack it!" Deadalus flew across the field towards the green dragon.

"Go ahead." The final face down trap on Reku's field flipped up. "Even the Candle Wax! It works when a monster of fire is attacked. That monster is not destroyed due to the battle with no overflow damage and then the attack strength evens out with yours!" Ramming the Mech Dragon Blaster who caught it's head, they both roared and then Mech Dragon Blaster threw Deadalus to the ground (3600/2000).

"My move!" Reku yelled as he pulled the next card off his deck. "Useless monsters. Oh well, attack Deadalus now!" Charging across the field the two monsters collided and wrestled around. Mech Dragon Blaster threw Deadalus to the ground, Deadalus retaliated by tripping the dragon with its mightily tail. Getting up they went back to fighting, biting, clawing, tackling each other. Both even match so no damage was dealt.

"Draw!" Snapping the card off his deck he slammed it down. "Time for an advantage! I play Nightmare Penguin (900/1800)!" A blue penguin appeared wearing a tuxedo and a top hat crouching down in defense. "It ups water monsters attacks (Nightmare Penguin 1100/1800)(Deadalus Sapphire 3800/1500)! ATTACK NOW!" Deadalus Sapphire roared and bit down on Mech Dragon Ruby's arm. As it pulled back it tore off a huge chunk of skin.

Reku-600 LP  
Ronin-100 LP

"Draw!" Snapping the next card off his deck, Mech Dragon Blaster Ruby turned to the penguin and shot a fire ball at it. The penguin burned up instantly (3600/1500). Then it used its powerful tail to smack Deadalus in the side knocking it down.

Ronin snapped the card off his deck and placed it in his hand. The two monsters still wrestling around on the field. Puddles of blood formed on the field. Each one shining with either a ruby or a sapphire color.

The sparks that flew out of the duel disk grew more intense. The duel disk hummed and beeped like it almost couldn't stand the power. Aura flew off the two boys violently.

* * *

Sitting up in a tree staring out at a busy street, Gurabe noticed something about his deck. Pulling it out he grabbed the top card off of it. The Amber Crystal was glowing like mad and started to let out its amber colored aura. Every now and again a spark or two flew off. People on the street stopped and looked up at the brightly shining crystal.

* * *

Ryokurio and Kai were trading their cards. Kai was going to duel someone after they got done trading cards.

Sitting on Ryokurio's bed, both Joe and Kevin noticed something with their duel disks. Pulling the top cards off, the crystal cards, they were glowing furiously. The two cards glowed in their own color aura. Sparks started to fly off the cards but they weren't damaging the cards. The three dragon duelists jumped in surprise and moved quickly to the opposite side of the room.

Joe and Kevin looked at the cards astonished.

* * *

Chaos was sitting in his chamber, eyes shut, head bowed down. Slowly he lifted his head and took out his deck.

"I can no longer keep the power under control." He said pulling out his crystal card and setting on a stand next to him. A black aura burst out of it like it had been concealed within. Sparks flew off in every direction. "Tal is going to destroy the world with his little stunt. Essence monsters cannot be destroyed so they will go until life it dealt down on the users. A battle like this hasn't been on this planet in over ten thousand years."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Well then. Any bets now? Who do you think will win this? It comes down to who can deal enought damage to the user.

And if any of my reviewers have frei

To john: Where did you get that? Many people have dragons in there deck. You only need to worry about three in my fic. So far at least.

To Nanashi: You know that if I was one of those people who didn't know what you were talking about, I would be totally lost. And yes it does. Don't you think the water dragon fits Ronin?

To Darksoulki: They will keep dueling. So yea. Moving along.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	23. Epic Battle! Crystals Clash pt 3

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-Don't own it.

Chapter 23: Epic Battle! Crystals Clash pt. 3

Sparks flew off the ground as the Mech Dragon's feet scraped across the floor. Wind being generated from the battle blew off and made the kid's hair fly dramatically backwards. Deadalus roared as it's head smashed into the floor. Wheezing, the Mech Dragon tried to free himself from the serpents body that was wrapped around him, squeezing the air out of him.

Akina, still gagged and tied to the wall next to Sachiko, felt a tear going down the side of her face. She looked at the two boys dueling. The shadow realm was filled with ruby and sapphire colored aura that was violently coming off the kids. She felt the wind from the battle hitting her.

_"Reku, Ronin."_ She looked back and forth between the two kids. She stopped and stared at Ronin. _"What happened to the sweet kind boy that I knew. You did always aim to be the best and fought for what was right. You didn't step on anyone for the fun of it, only the jerks that needed it."_ Images of Ronin flashed back into her head. Him dueling, smiling, laughing and joking, running and playing. Then looking at the Ronin on the field. Now his eyes were cold as the symbol glowed on his head. His body was covered in the sapphire colored aura. A wicked smile was plastered on his face. He didn't seem to care anymore, he just wanted power and to destroy Reku.

She then looked at her boyfriend. _"Reku, I know this isn't like you. The sweet and kind guy I fell in love with is gone. You, like Ronin, strive to be the best but don't intend to do it by stomping on others."_ The images of Reku flew threw her mind. Smiling, playing, dueling, the compassion and care he gave her in the World Tournament when Sachiko was taken by the shadow realm. The Reku on the field was just like Ronin, cold, heartless, seeking to destroy. _"Are the crystals evil?"_ She wondered.

**_"Akina, please don't mistake the crystals for evil."_ **Orders voice floated into her head.

_"Then why do they act like this?" _She pleaded with Order. _"Tell me the truth, what are these crystals!"_

_**"Fine, Akina I will tell you the truth. These crystals are a part of a greater power. Have you wondered why the monsters that they summon are so strong?"**_

_"Yes I have."_

_**"It is because of what they are, they have fused with elements from the earth. All the crystals have earthly names. Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, and so on."**_

_"They are all minerals!"_

_**"Yes, When the ultimate force came here, the stones embedded in your medallions, it broke up in your atmosphere. Small chunks fell off. These chunks breaking created something that opened the realm to the dominion of the beast. That is why you all found your crystals there. The dominion of the beast has the same properties of earth. The large chunk was found by many ancient ones. They built the castle that you all were in onto of the crystal to hide it from evil."**_

_"Oh but why did they build the castle around it, why didn't they just move it to another location?"_

_**"It was far to large. But that isn't the point. The small chunks are what you found. Ruby, Sapphire, and Amethyst. They took on characteristics of the mineral they found and turned that color. Over time, the power of the main crystal diminished and the powers started to separate. That is why each crystal has a different unique ability."**_

_"And the essence monsters?"_

_**"The only thing that couldn't diminished was the soul breaker power. Every monster has a seal around its soul. An essence monster is one that had that seal broken. It not only is real but any power that it had is fully unlocked. The only way to control an essence monster is to have a small fragment of the ultimate stone. That is why you all have your medallions. But the side effect is that monster's body is then weakend. It needs to be recharged by the ultimate force or it only will fight at half power."**_

_"Oh, and now why are they evil?"_

_**"There not per say. As per human nature, power is the goal. When humans taste just a little bit they seek more. No one has ever escaped this. This power came here over ten thousand years ago. Its magic is great and you are all new to it. Your bodies can handle the power but not the full extent. That is why they come off as evil."**_

Another tear fell down Akina's face. _"I see."_

Reku place another card in his hand.

Ronin then pulled another card, he smiled coldly. "I sent Umi to the grave to destroy all cards on the field."

"My monster can't be destroyed!" Reku said in a 'know it all' manner.

"Well your Equal the Candle Wax can be!" Shattering, the card disappeared leaving Mech Dragon without it's power (3500/2000). Ronin slid one card into his duel disk and Deadalus charged and rammed into the dragon's chest knocking the wind out of it.

Reku-550 LP  
Ronin-100 LP

Reku drew "I play Sacred Blue Flame! It ups my monsters attack by 500 for this attack (4000/2000)!"

"I counter with down card Fuel for the Fight! It gives 700 points to one monster if you increased your attack strength (4300/1500) then loses 100 each of my turns. Mech Dragon grabbed Deadalus's head just to be tripped by the monsters ferocious tail. With a loud crash and a quick ripple, almost destroying the shadow ream, earthquake.

Reku-400 LP  
Ronin-100 LP

Ronin drew as Deadalus (4200/1500)bit down on Mech Dragon's (3500/2000) skin breaking it open. Blood rushed out along with some oil.

Reku-50 LP  
Ronin-100 LP

"One more turn, take it and Deadalus Sapphire can kill Mech dragon forever!"

Reku grimaced and looked at his hand. He read the cards off in his mind. _"Let's see: Robotic Knight (1600/1800), UFO Turtle (1400/1200), Twin Headed Fire Dragon (2200/1700), Spirit of Flames (1700/1000), Flame Ninja (1500/1200), Barrel Dragon (2600/2200). Six useless monsters in this fight. Why did I fill this deck with useless monsters?" _He pulled the top card from his deck and placed it into the duel disk. _"There is one card that will win me this."_ "I play Pot of Greed! Draw two cards!" Snapping one card off his deck he flipped it around. "First card is Jinzo (2400/1500). Second card..." Pulling the card off his deck, lightning flashed off around it. "The one card I borrowed for this fight!"

"What did you borrow!" Ronin yelled over to Reku as he held up the card, a purple aura flew off around it.

**_"NO!"_** Akina's head was filled with Orders yell. **_"If he plays that card then you may never see Reku or Ronin ever again!"_**

"I play Oracles Rage Incarnate Seal of Power-Amethyst Crystal!"

Jamming it into the slot next to the Ruby Crystal an eruption of purple sparks flew out. The symbol on Reku's head flowed not only with ruby coloring now but a purple on as well. The aura around him started to swirl with purple and red. Lightning shot out everywhere. A large wind picked up that blew the robe right off Tal. Underneath was a buffed up man. Wearing a dark green tank top. An army style hair cut of black hair was on his head. Black colored pants and army style boots. On his are was the dark blue duel disk Chaos had given him.

* * *

Joe and Kevin yelled as they threw the cards out of their hands. Energy flew off them in streams of light, smashing the windows and pictures around the room.

* * *

The tree Gurabe was in shook and broke apart. Landing on his feet, Gurabe looked around for the card. It was laying in the middle of the opening below the branch where he was. A violent aura was flowing off it as well as a lightning storm.

* * *

Chaos jumped up and far away from his throne. The power of the Crystal broke apart the small table and the throne that he was sitting on.

* * *

Roaring to the sky, the Mech Dragon was over come with a purple and red glow. Purple spikes of crystals shot out next to the ruby ones. Reku, also screaming into the sky, burst out wave after wave of aura. The medallion started shining sending beams of light flowing off in all directions.

"Meet Mech Dragon Blaster Ruby Amethyst Mode!" Reku yelled pointing the new beast on his field. The floor cracked and crumbled underneath its feet. The shadow realm rippled violently. "For Amethyst Crystal's power I send monsters in my hand to the grave to up the attack of my monster by the attack of the monsters offered. I discard: Robotic Knight, UFO Turtle, Twin Headed Fire Dragon, Spirit of Flames, Flame Ninja, Barrel Dragon, and Jinzo! That ups my attack by 13400 attack points (16900/2000). ATTACK HIM NOW!"

Charging a ball of ruby and purple, the monster recoiled as it shot it out. Deadalus was engulfed in the violent burst of energy. Continuing on the ball hit the edge of the shadow realm, breaking it apart. The ground was torn up in the violent head from the burst attack.

Reku-50 LP  
Ronin-0 LP

A chard body of Ronin fell over soulless on the field in front of Reku. Mech Dragon Blaster Ruby Amethyst Mode remained roaring. The two girls braces broke apart in the last attack so they fell to the ground. Pulling the ball gag out of her mouth, Akina ran over to Reku. Getting up next to him she could tell he was smiling and chuckling with a dark, cold stare in his eye.

"DESTROY!" Reku pointed to the wall. The monster let out a stream of energy that blasted the entire wall off the room. Reku threw his head back in hysterical laughter. The aura around him pushed Akina back.

"REKU YOU JERK!" Sachiko yelled, tears in her eyes, as she ran up to him. Running in front of him she doubled back her fist and punched Reku right in the center of his face. He fell backwards landing on his back. Blood gushed out of his nose as the symbol slowly disappeared. Mech Dragon Blaster disappeared off the field in a burst of light, as its roars continued to echo in the room. The sparks in the duel disk stopped as the two crystal cards were ejected. The slowly fluttered to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sorry about the delay in this chaper, but here it is.

To Darksoulki: Okay then. What ever you say.

To John: Many people do. Most of my deck don't have dragon cards anywere. I just said in my story there are three people that you need to worry about that own dragons. Oh and Darksoulki wanted me to ask you to check out his fic. He got a few mistakes and is a pain up the back-side but he just wanted me to ask you.

To Nanashi: No I get it. And I think it made a bigger difference in Adriel vs. Ichigo. Jun did have a hell deck which was fire somewhat.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	24. Duels with dragons!

Team Zero: Crystals

Disclaimer-I don't own yu-gi-oh.

Chapter 24: Duels with dragons!

Kevin and Joe slowly approached the two cards laying in the center of the room. Taking a deep breath, Joe reached for the Hematite crystal card. Picking it up, Kevin did the same with the Jade crystal.

"Would you two like to explain what the hell that was!" Kai yelled at the two kids.

"Well, I am not sure." Joe said looking at him. "All we know about these things is that they hold great and terrible power." Kai rolled his eyes and turned back to Ryokurio.

"Anyways, here is that Phantom Dragon you wanted." Kai said handing the card to Ryokurio.

"Um, what is a Phantom Dragon?" Joe finally asked looking at Ryokurio. "You've talked about them before."

"The Phantom Dragon series are powerful dragons that are dead. It makes for good tactics in battle."

"Right and I run power dragons, the attack power matters in my deck." Usami broke in. "Kai over there uses a summon dragon tactic that is really powerful thanks to one card."

"Oh and what is that?" Kevin asked.

"Why don't I show you little boy." Kai said activating his duel disk. "For your Blue Eyes card that is."

"Sorry, it's not up for grabs." Kevin said looking down at the floor. "I am not parting with it no matter what." Joe took one look at Kevin and he could tell that the Blue Eyes card meant something special to him.

"Chicken?" Kai asked. "Scared that even with the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon that you are weak and pathetic. You won't even duel me. I knew it, you are a weakling that doesn't know anything about this game."

At this point Joe's blood was boiling. Slamming his fist into a nearby table it caught Kai's attention. "Damn it. You are the one that doesn't know anything. You duel me here and know. We will see who is chicken!"

"Fine." Kai said walking out the door. Joe and the other followed him.

Once situated on the lawn, Joe's duel disk hummed to life and snapped into place. Adding back into his deck the Hematite crystal card he shuffled up his deck really quickly and placed it back into the deck slot. He pulled the top five cards off his deck and fanned them out. Kai did the same.

Joe-4000 LP  
Kai-4000 LP

"Losers starts us off." Kai said with a smug tone and a childish grin.

"Whatever, Draw!" Joe snapped the card off his deck and looked at it. "I summon Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in attack mode!" A man in a green armor holding a sword appeared on Joe's field. "Next two cards face down and I am done."

"Yes you are." Kai drew his card and slid it into his duel disk. "I summon Dragon Egg Producer (0/0) in attack mode!" A large yellow machine appeared on the field. It had a conveyor belt that ran out into a small tube. "If this monster is in attack mode I may summon a Dragon Egg token once per turn. And next comes Swords of Revealing Light." Glowing swords descended from the sky and locked in place around the warrior. "One card face down and I am done."

Squinting his eyes Joe drew his next card. "I play The A. Forces. Next come Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200)(1800/1200)(Celtic Guardian 1800/1200). The A. Forces gives my monster power for each face up warrior and spellcaster on the field. I end my turn."

Drawing his card nonchalantly Kai's machine started to produce an egg. The Dragon Egg Token (0/0) popped out. "I play Pot of Greed." Kai slowly drew two more cards from his deck. "I end my turn."

"Good," Joe drew his next card. "I sacrifice the Celtic Guardian to summon Gallant Armored Warrior (2400/1600)(2800/1600)." The white armored warrior appeared on the field wielding its golden plated sword. "Next comes my downed card Heavy Storm! I destroy all magic and traps on the field."

A large wind picked up and blew everything in its path away. Both players slid their magic and traps into the graveyard (1400/1200)(2400/1600).

"So I discard from my hand Spell Drake (300/400)." Flipping the card around a picture of a small yellow serpent dragon wearing a magician hat was shone. "When the opponent activates a magic card that destroys or removes cards form the field I get to skip your turn. So now it's my turn." Kai drew form his deck, the machine steamed and clanked spiting out the second egg. "I play Masked Dragon (1400/1100) in defense mode and one card face down." A red dragon covered in many spots and on its wings with white. "My turn is now done."

"What ever you say. Draw!" Snapping the card from his duel disk, Joe went wide eyed at what he saw. _"I got my Hematite crystal card. Time to see what this baby can do." _He placed it into his duel disk. Shortly after steelish black sparks started to fly out. "I play Hematite Crystal on my Gallant Armored Warrior!"

Bursting out in aura, the symbol appeared on Joe's head. A steelish black aura appeared around him and his monster as black crystal spikes shot out of parts of the Gallant Armored Warrior's body. A low rumbling growl could be heard form the monster as its body started to erupt with the aura at a violent speed.

"My crystal card transforms him into an indestructible essence monster, Gallant Armored Warrior Hematite Mode! It powers him up with 1500 extra attack points and gives him double strike capabilities (3900/1600). Now Attack!"

"Into my Negate Attack, I stop your monsters advance for this turn and save all my monsters. My move." Kai drew his card as the machine spit out another dragon egg. _"Now I see what those things are capable of. Oh well, I will still win." _He smiled and picked up one card from his hand. "I discard Shadowknight Dragon (2400/2400) from my hand to the grave. When I do this I inflict 500 life points of damage to you for every monster on the field. I count seven monsters. Masked dragon, three dragon eggs, Dragon Egg Producer, Gallant Armored Warrior, and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian."

Joe-500 LP  
Kai-4000 LP

"Next I play Dragon Reborn to revive my Shadowknight Dragon to the field by sacrificing two Dragon Eggs for it. With this card I make offering from the field for a monster in the grave. I sacrafice two monsters and I get back a two tribute monster." A large black plated monster appeared on Kai's field. Its eyes glowed a scarlet red and it bared it's long sharp white fangs. "Attack Obnoxious Celtic Guardian now!" Roaring across the field the monster bit down the monsters. The Guardian tried to fend off the attack with his sword but Joe still lost all his life points.

Joe-0 LP  
Kai-4000 LP

"Too easy, just as I thought." Kai deactivated his duel disk and walked back over to Ryokurio, Usami, and Kevin. Walking up in front of Kevin he glared into his eye. "You ready to go chicken boy?"

"Nobody is doing anything." A voice echoed out from behind them. Looking around all they saw was Joe stopped on his way over looking back. "You all will surrender to me."

"Who are you?" Ryokurio yelled out. "Show yourself if you are man enough!"

* * *

Reku walked slightly farther behind the two girls who together were carrying the lifeless body of Ronin. After Sachiko had knocked the living hell out of Reku, they noticed that Tal was no where to be seen. After Reku's nose stopped bleeding they hosted Ronin up and left through the hole in the wall left by Mech Dragon Blaster Ruby Amethyst mode. They were now on a grassy hill side outside an abandoned factory. Coming to the top of the hill they could see the city right off a ways. No more that half of a mile away.

Reku hadn't said a word or even looked up from the ground the entire journey. He really didn't quite know what to say or do. He had unleased massive amounts of energy that not only threatened to destroy him but did destroy Ronin.

/Flashback/

/Jamming it into the slot next to the Ruby Crystal an eruption of purple sparks flew out. The symbol on Reku's head flowed not only with ruby coloring now but a purple on as well. The aura around him started to swirl with purple and red. Lightning shot out everywhere. A large wind picked up that blew the robe right off Tal. Underneath was a buffed up man. Wearing a dark green tank top. An army style hair cut of black hair was on his head. Black colored pants and army style boots. On his are was the dark blue duel disk Chaos had given him.

Roaring to the sky, the Mech Dragon was over come with a purple and red glow. Purple spikes of crystals shot out next to the ruby ones. Reku, also screaming into the sky, burst out wave after wave of aura. The medallion started shining sending beams of light flowing off in all directions.

"Meet Mech Dragon Blaster Ruby Amethyst Mode!" Reku yelled pointing the new beast on his field. The floor cracked and crumbled underneath its feet. The shadow realm rippled violently. "For Amethyst Crystal's power I send monsters in my hand to the grave to up the attack of my monster by the attack of the monsters offered. I discard: Robotic Knight, UFO Turtle, Twin Headed Fire Dragon, Spirit of Flames, Flame Ninja, Barrel Dragon, and Jinzo! That ups my attack by 13400 attack points (16900/2000). ATTACK HIM NOW!"/

/End Flashback/

The scene replayed itself over and over in his head. Sighing, tears started to form in his eyes again. He looked at his hand which was shivering and twitching badly.

"I was so overcome with power and rage when I play those crystal cards. Akina explained that they aren't evil, just ancient. We are not ready to handle them." His hand flopped down to his side. _"And Ronin paid the price."_

His hand flopped down to his side. 

By a shady tree, the two girls sat Ronin against it. His body was badly burned and cut. His cloths ripped and torn. Even though his eyes were shut, they were cold and lifeless.

Sachiko had fought the urge to beat the shit out of Reku. Ronin didn't deserve this. At this point, she felt Reku deserved the punishment more.

"Sachiko." She was startled, she looked back at Reku who was still a ways down the hill and staring at the ground. "Sachiko, I am...sorry." He looked up to her, she jerked suddenly seeing his eyes. Immediately she could tell he was, she saw not only fear in his eyes but a sad, sorry look. She could tell that he meant it even though he sounded distant.

Sliding his deck out of his duel disk he thumbed through it. When he came to the card that he wanted he handed it to Akina. It was the Amethyst crystal he had grabbed before the duel had started.

"I am sorry Ronin. I can never do that again." Was all he said and placed his deck back into his duel disk and started to slide his arm from the wrist mechanics. "I will never do it to anyone ever again."

"What do you mean Reku?" Akina asked him. "What are you doing?"

"I am getting rid of this thing. I will never duel again!" He whipped his arm back to throw the duel disk. He suddenly felt a hand grab his wrist. Looking back he saw Sachiko.

"Don't do this Reku." Akina called from next to him.

****

"I may be able to help. Reku come and spend some time here." Orders voice echoed across their heads.

"Yes, go see Order. She will straighten you out." Akina insisted. Reku's body went limp as it was sucked down into a rippling ground. The two girls looked over to see Ronin sinking in the same ripples from the ground. Looking at each other they continued to walk towards the town.

* * *

"I said don't move. Your souls are mine!" Ryokurio, Usami, Joe, Kevin, and Kai all froze. Their eyes darting left and right to find the source of the voice. Finally from the middle of the street, blackish purple fog appeared. It started to stream out and over the lawn.

"Who are you?" Kai said, finally getting pissed off. "Show yourself!"

"Fine." A black suited kid walked out of the smoke. A twisted smile spread across Gurabe's face. "I am here human. What do you want to say to me?"

"Who are you and what do you want here?" Ryokurio asked walking up next to Kai.

"Me, I am Gurabe Degujiu. I am a soul hunter and I see fine souls right here in front of me. Ready to duel?"

"Fine. Bring it on. You can't be any worse than that boy." Kai's duel disk activated as he pointed to Joe. "Let's go!"

"I want a challenge. Why don't I take two on one?" Gurabe said smirking evilly.

"Two? Fine I am in!" Ryokurio said snapping his duel disk into place.

"Great! Let's get to it!" Gurabe snapped his disk into place and added his deck to the slot.

Kai-4000 LP  
Ryokurio-4000 LP  
Gurabe-4000 LP

All three of them stepped into alignment. The shadow realm covered the field around them. All three of them snapped five cards off the top of their decks.

"My move first then!" Gurabe announced as the card was pulled from his deck. "I summon Double Coston (1700/1650) in attack mode on my side of the field. Then comes a reverse card and I will let it all end there." A pair of purple blob monsters appeared on Gurabe's field.

Kai then reached for his deck. "I draw! Next I summon my Dragon Egg Producer (0/0) in attack mode!" The same yellow machine that appeared against Joe appeared here now. "Two reverse cards and I am done!"

"My turn!" Ryokurio announced as he snapped a card from his deck. "I summon Phantom Dragon Baby (1200/1300)." A small dragon that looked like it was just newly born appeared on the field. It was white and transparent, like a ghost. "I am finished over here."

"Then it is my turn!" Gurabe announced as he drew his next card. "Prepare yourselves mortals. The Zombie Army will rise today!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Let's see if Gurabe dose better shall we? And don't forget, I would love to hear from you so just drop me a review.

To Nanashi: Well, she was pretty pissed at him. What do you expect, a love tap? Please don't kill me for Ronin, it was seriously a flip of a coin to decide who would win and who would lose on my end. I flipped a coin and it said Reku would win so Reku won, but Ronin put up one hell of a fight.

To Darksoulki: That deserves a thank you from me.

To John: Hey thanks for that card, Gurabe won't use it in this duel but he will use it in an upcoming duel. Thanks for that, I was trying to plan the duel and needed something like that.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	25. Devastating End

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-I don't own grapes, yea you heard me.**  
**

Chapter 25: Devastating End

Gurabe smiled as his Double Coston disappeared off the field. "Ready? I sacrifice my Double Coston which counts as two tributes to summon Despair Form the Dark (2800/3000)!" A large shadow monster appeared on Gurabe's field. It reached out with two long pale purple arms. "Next I play Zombie Relive! It revives my Double Coston and since it is a zombie to start with it'll gain 500 additional attack (2200/1650)." The double blob monster reappeared on the field.

"So what? Most Phantom Dragons are weak in attack because they can't be attacked on the turn after there summon. So bring it on over here!" Ryokurio motioned to Gurabe.

"No, won't waste time. Attack the egg producer Double Coston!"

"No you won't!" Kai voice boomed. "I play Endangered Species! This permanent trap says that once I discard a monster of the same type of monster as being attacked I may save it from being attacked once. Strangely enough, my Dragon Egg Producer is a dragon type. I send Masked Dragon (1400/1100) to save my monster!"

A flash of light and the two blob creatures were repelled form the machine. They shook themselves off and returned to Gurabe's field.

"Fine, but that works only for one attack. Go Despair! Reaping Slash!"

"And I posses more then one dragon you know. I discard a Twin Headed Behemoth (1500/1200) to save my machine yet again!" Another brilliant flash of light and the large shadow monster was repealed.

Growling, Gurabe nearowed his eyes. "Fine I am done here."

"Good." Kai drew his card. The machine steamed and spit out a dragon egg. "These Dragon Eggs can only be sacrificed for a dragon type monster so I sacrifice the egg and the Dragon Egg Producer to summon Shadowknight Dragon (2400/2400)!" The black plated dragon monster appeared on Kai's field. It roared out towards the two zombies. "Go attack Double Coston! Shadow Flare Burst!" Opening its mouth it launched a black fire ball out towards the blob monsters. Instantly the monsters were incinerated in the blast.

Kai-4000 LP  
Ryokurio-4000 LP  
Gurabe-3800 LP

Kai and Ryokurio stopped and looked at Gurabe. He was not only chuckling but give a clap. A slow, rhythmic clap. "Bravo. You took two hundred life from me."

"Why are you so cheery all of a sudden?" Ryokurio asked.

"Because my downed card. Go Zombie Glue!" A card with a picture of horrid yellow glue appeared on Gurabe's field. "It lets me take a zombie that was just destroyed and equip it to another zombie on my field. Then there attacks and defense are added together (4500/4650)." The shadow monster made a roaring sound as the Double Coston appeared around it's neck. One blob on each shoulder.

"My turn then." Ryokurio announced as he drew anther card. "I sacrifice my Phantom Dragon Baby to summon Phantom Dragon Drake (2500/1500)!" The ghostly baby faded away and was replaced with a long white serpent dragon. It flapped all four of its white wings and roared at the large shadow monster. "Two cards face down and I end my turn."

"Then I go!" Gurabe announced happily as a card was pulled off his deck. "I summon Recruiter for Zombies (500/500) in defense mode." A small ghostly figure appeared on the field crouching down. It had on long red robes and a face mask. "Then I play Zombie Master! This lets me gain control of all face up zombies on the field."

"So, you are the only one here playing with zombies?" Ryokurio looked stupidly at Gurabe.

"Fine, I guess that Recruiter for Zombies will have to change a monster per turn to a zombie. Go and get his Drake!" Cupping the monsters gray little hands it shot out a ball of yellow light that smacked into the drake. Roaring, the monster hovered over to Gurabe's field. "Now, it can't attack but my Despair can. Direct attack on that boy now!" The monster started to reach out with one of its massive claws. Suddenly a ball of light appeared in front of it and the monster rapped it's long purple claws around it.

Kai started to snicker from his end of the field. "That thing that it grabbed was Light Bomb! Two cards from the field must be destroyed to use so I ask Ryokurio if I may destroy his cards?" Looking over, Ryokurio gave the nod and his two face down cards disappeared. "Now I destroy the attacking monster and deal half it's attack to your life points!"

Roaring the zombie monster blew up in an explosion of light. Gurabe shielded his eyes from the blast.

Kai-4000 LP  
Ryokurio-4000 LP  
Gurabe-1550 LP

"Fine I end my turn now!" Gurabe scowled as his life points dropped.

"My move then." Kai announced as he drew a card. "I switch my Shadowknight Dragon to defense mode and end my turn."

"Making it my turn!" Ryokurio announced and snapped a card off his deck. "I summon Phantom Dragon Twin Head (1500/1000) in defense and end my turn." A white ghostly monster appeared with two long heads and a circular body. "Go."

"Fine, I will draw a card and switch your twin head to a zombie!" Shooting another ball of energy across the field the twin head floated over to Gurabe's field. "Next comes the direct attack with Drake against your life points!" The phantom dragon opened its mouth and shot out a whirlwind of white smoke that hit Ryokurio right in the chest.

Kai-4000 LP  
Ryokurio-1500 LP  
Gurabe-1550 LP

"Now on to you boy." Gurabe snickered as turn passed to Kai.

Drawing a card Kai moved to his disk. "I switch my monster to attack mode!" The black plated dragon slowly shifted till it was standing straight up. "Go and attack Recruiter for Zombies! Shadow Flare Burst!" A black ball of fire erupted form the monsters mouth and toasted the small creature with ease.

Smiling, Gurabe slid the card into his grave. "If you had done that earlier, then your friend would still have 4000 life points."

"Speaking of friends, it is his turn." Kai motioned and Ryokurio drew his card.

"I summon a second Phantom Dragon Baby (1200/1300) in attack mode." The small babyish dragon appeared on Ryokurio's field. "Next comes Phantom Dragon Scales! This ups the power of one Phantom Dragon by 500 so my monster is strong enough (1700/1300) to take out my Twin Head!"

Scudding over to the twin headed monster the baby slashed down with its mini claws repeatedly. Finally the monster broke apart into data bits.

"Then I end my turn there." Ryokurio closed his eyes and waited for Gurabe to go.

Drawing he pointed to the little baby on the field. "Attack that Drake!"

"It can't. When a phantom Dragon is summoned it can't be attacked by the opponent until after my next turn." Ryokurio smiled and opened his eyes.

"Fine." Gurabe snarled and pointed to the Shadowknight Dragon. "Attack that thing!" Shooting another tempest of smoke the monster aimed it towards the black plated dragon.

"Remember my Endangered Species? I discard one dragon to save my monster!" The swirling smoke was blown back when it hit a barrier.

Snarling again Gurabe motioned for Kai to go.

Kai drew his card and looked at it. "I switch my dragon back to defense and end my turn."

"I draw!" Ryokurio announced as a card was slid from his deck. "I switch my monster to defense and end my turn right there. Go."

"Gladly." Gurabe drew his card and smiled wide. "Now I will defeat you two. I play Amber Crystal on the Phantom Dragon Drake! I transform him to Phantom Dragon Drake Amber mode!"

Roaring, spikes of amber colored crystals shot out of the monsters body. Gurabe started flowing with aura and he pulled a medallion out from under his shirt.

"Now my monster gains 1000 extra attack (3500/1500). Next I equip him with Zombie Rage Charm! It will increase it's attack by 500 points (4000/1500)." Gurabe held up his hand and showed it to the two boys. There were three cards in his hand.

"How is this possible." Both Joe and Kevin took a step backwards away form the monster.

"Now I attack your defensive dragon Ryokurio!" A shot of amber colored smoke this time shot out and engulfed the defending baby. "Now I discard one to attack you again." He slid one card from his hand into the graveyard and another stream of smoke bellowed out towards Ryokurio.

Kai-4000 LP  
Ryokurio-0 LP  
Gurabe-1550 LP

"I discard the last two cards to attack your Shadowknight and you directly." Gurabe chuckled as he threw out the last two cards and a large stream of amber colored smoke bellowed towards the dragon. Kai was wide eyed, he didn't have a dragon to discard to save his ShadowknightDragon.After engulfing it the smoke continued and smacked Kai in the chest.

Kai-0 LP  
Ryokurio-0 LP  
Gurabe-1550 LP

Gurabe broke out laughing but suddenly stopped when the shadow realm around them was violently ripped apart. All three of them stood on Ryokurio's and Usami's lawn. Gurabe looked around confused before suddenly disappearing in a small orb of light.

Slowly Gurabe opened his eyes. Looking around he was in a large room made with gold. Over in the corner sat Reku, staring blankly out the window. The motionless and burned body of Ronin laying on a bed in the corner. A woman in white robes approached him smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
There Gurabe won a fight, happy yet? Oh, and to let you know that the next chapter is one of the more important ones. It will be call _The Truth of Many Pasts_. Sadly, no dueling, but if you want to know about everything and how this all ties together then the next chapter is of great importance.

To john: There he didn't lose like he usually dose.

To Darksoulki: Well first off, happy birthday. Second, I am sorry for Kai losing in this chapter. But he is the only duelist to date that without a crystal card has beaten a crystal owner when they played their crystal card. Kai is no weak duelist.

To Blue Eyes White Knight: Well, much will happen next. I dont' think I am too close to being done.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	26. The Truth of Many Pasts

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO

Chapter 26: The Truth of Many Pasts

"Gurabe Degujiu," Order smiled wide at the confused boy. "It has been a long time."

"Well, well, well." Gurabe looked around and gave an impressed whistle. He suddenly snapped to attention. "Did I get their souls? Order did you stop the shadow magic and spare their souls?" He demanded.

"I did, I brought you here to stop you." She said with a confident tone, the tone of knowing she did the right thing.

Reku sat staring out the window. He could hear the entire conversation but he really didn't care to much about it. He had his mind still fixed on that final duel he had with Ronin. Another tear slid down his face as he thought about how violent he acted

"And he is here too?" Gurabe snapped a finger towards Reku who looked over at him finally.

"Yes, Reku I would like you to meet Gurabe. He is just like you!" Order motioned towards Gurabe.

"We've met." Reku, in a very sad monotone voice, said towards the lady.

"Oh." Order sighed. Then she turned back to Gurabe who had finally noticed his duel disk was gone. "Don't worry Gurabe. Your's and his duel disks are locked over there." She pointed to a table. On it sat the two duel disks in standby mode. Around the table was a clear bubble like barrier. "So neither of you cause trouble while you are here."

"Damn you." Gurabe spit at her and walked over to the bubble. He knew what would happen but he tried to touch it. The surface was just like a bubble, smooth and soapy. But unlike a bubble, this didn't pop with any sort of pressure.

"Well, despite your warm greeting towards me." Order walked over to him. "How is your second life coming?"

* * *

Akina and Sachiko breached the top of the hill that leveled out to the city that they lived in. They started to walk down the street. Neither had said a word since Reku and Ronin were taken by Order. Sachiko was the first to break the silence.

"That is just my luck." Akina looked over kind of startled. She noticed a tear slipping down Sachiko's cheek.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. This whole mess isn't anyones fault."

"Oh! I think that it is Reku's fault." Sachiko stomped her foot into the ground. "He is to blame for this!"

"Now, now. It isn't Reku's fault." Akina said as calm as possible.

"How do you figure! You are just sticking up for him because you are in love with him!" Sachiko was crying now. She had stopped in the street and was almost yelling at Akina.

"And you are just saying that because you love Ronin." Akina calmly replied. "To be honest I remember Reku not wanting to duel Ronin. It was all that guy's fault." Akina calmly turned her back on her friend who seemed to be enlightened.

_/Flashback/_

_/"Reku Yamashita." Ronin slowly said. "I am sorry but..." His duel disk snapped into place._

_"Ronin, I wanted to duel you but not like this." Reku said holding up his hand. "We are...friends."_

_"Friends!" Ronin moved quickly passed Reku hitting their shoulders together. "You didn't seem so friendly when you and Akina spent all the time together. But now my love is riding on this game." He pointed to the slot opposite of him. "Get your ass over there and duel me."_

_"Ronin..." Reku was at a loss for words. Looking at Akina fear filled eyes he made a quick decision. He jogged over to the slot and started to shuffle his deck. "Bring it on!"/_

_/End Flashback/_

"Ronin did love you, as Reku loves me." Akina said walking away down the street and stopping. Without turning around she continued to talk. "They..., we just don't have complete control over the crystal cards as we think we do. I hadn't even realized that he had taken my deck." She held up her deck that Reku had given back to her. She pulled the top card of to reveal the Amethyst Crystal. "With out this, Ronin had that duel won. One more attack and Reku would have lost his soul."

"That is true." Sachiko finally realizing the situation nodded and whipped the tears away. She walked up next to Akina and they continued to walk down the street.

* * *

Verion sat at the edge of a roof top. He stared out at the city. Sighing he looked down at his duel disk. Yukio's deck was still sitting in it. He slowly shut his eyes as he tough about a time, so long ago.

_/Flashback/_

_/A creaky car door slammed shut as a young and eager Verion ran up to a house. His Aunt and Uncle welcomed him in and told him that Yukio was in the back room. _

_Smiling, Verion took off running back towards the back room. Opening the door, there on the floor sat a young Yukio. In front of him, laid out card for card, was his precious Zergo collection. Walking up next to Yukio, Verion flopped down on the carpet next to him._

_"Hey cousin Yukio! What cha doing?" _

_"What does it look like Verion? I am redoing my deck. Unlike you who is happy with his loser deck I need to make my tournament wining deck better. The city tournament is in two weeks and many people want a piece of me."_

_"Well, no one can beat you! Your the best!" Clenching his fists together, Verion stared wide eyed at Yukio. "You never lose at this game!"_

_"That much I will agree with you on." Yukio smiled at his cousin. "And I will admit that you aren't that bad for an armature. Your cousin's power mush have rubbed off on you." Yukio reached out and ruffed up the boys purple hair. _

_"Will you teach me more about your Zergo cards! I want a Zergo deck just like you when I become a pro duelist!"_

_"All right, The most devastating beast here is this one. Zergo (3500/3500) is the key point in this deck. He summons Zergo's True Form (4000/4000) when it is destroyed. Normally Zergo costs three monster tribute but if the two monsters on your field are Zergo monsters it only is a two tribute monster. Next up is Zergo's Rage Behemoth (2000/800)..."_

_The lesson delved deep into the day before Verion had to say goodbye. His family was only visiting his cousins and they had to get home. Verion bid him farewell and left Yukio to finish his deck./_

_/End Flashback/_

"I knew every aspect of your deck Yukio," He slammed his right hand on the wall he sat on, "and I still couldn't win!"

_/Flashback/_

_/"I draw." Pulling the card off his deck Joe saw just what he wanted. "I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) in attack mode!" A team of green goblins appeared on Joe's field. "Next my face down card, Gallant Charge! I get to sacrifice one monster into your monster to deduct the attack from your attack. Go Gallant Blader of Gold, attack it. The damage I would take is cut in half instead."_

_Joe-100 LP  
__Verion-1600 LP_

_Swinging its sword at the large monster, it made a large glowing scratch on it. Breaking into small golden pieces of dust it flew into the monster's cut. It roared in pain at this act and it's attack totals dropped (400/4000)._

_"Next comes Goblin Attack Force, Go attack Zergo's True Form!" The group of goblins charged across the field. Bringing their clubs down on Zergo's True Form it broke into data bits as the duel disk indicated a loss._

_Joe-100 LP  
__Verion-0 LP/_

_/End Flashback/_

"I was sure that there was nobody that could beat the Zergo monsters." Verion sighed again. "I just wanted to get pay back for you Yukio." Remembering Yukio, Verion stood up. "And I will get revenge!"

* * *

"Did you say second life?" Reku asked walking over to Order and Gurabe. Reku had some curiosity in his eyes as well as some light. They were no longer emotionless shells.

"Yes she did." Gurabe sighed and looked at Reku. "But don't dwell too much on it human."

"I just want to know what she means." Reku said, still somewhat sad sounding but a little better.

Gurabe rolled his eyes and started rolling up his sleeve on his suit. Underneath was a normal arm. It had color and hair. A few markings from the suit, nothing seemed to be odd about it. Squeezing down on some of the skin on his forearm, Gurabe proceeded to peel the skin off a ways. No blood came out what so ever. Underneath was rotted muscles and Gurabe's bones.

"This is why I play with a Zombie deck." Gurabe said as he pushed his skin back down. "They are just like me. A zombie brought back from the grave." His skin made a disgusting, squishing sound as he pushed it into place.

"You are a zombie?" Reku said, losing his sadness and gaining back his couriosity.

"What did you think I was?" Gurabe asked as he rolled his sleeve back down. "This woman over her brought me back to life." Gurabe motioned with his head to Order as he straighten out his sleeve.

"Yes, I knew that he was a chosen one just like you Reku. That is why I had to bring him back.."

"I still cannot believe that he is a zombie." Reku said, still stunned at the fact a living dead was standing right next to him.

"Reku Yamashita!" Order almost yelled. "I am surprised at you. I figured that once you got the crystals power you would see the truth. Nothing in the world, as you know it, is as normal as you think it is. Many supernatural events take place every day that just isn't recorded by your media. The world has many mysteries. There is magic beyond your wildest dreams out there. Angels and demons, both invisible to the eye and ones as plain as day. Great seals of powerful magic and mysterious forces that never are explained. Forces lying in the roots of ancient civilizations and some that reach far beyond the boundary of earth. To outer space or to a whole different dimention. Ancient spirits that walk among us or in the body of others. Nothing is as it seems. The greatest mystery of all is why I married Chaos!"

"You were married to Chaos?" Reku felt like falling over and dying. Not only was a zombie there, that was standing next to him, but the all powerful bad guy was married to the ultimate good guy, or in this case, gal. Plus a whole arsenal of other things Reku will probably never see in his life or even could have dreem happened in his own back yard.

"Were." Order calmly said. "Before I tried to stop his evil plans and he...well I was empowered with supernatural powers that brought me here and made me the guardians of the crystal. I had been researching it but I never knew it existed until I was made guardian of it. Then I started to seek out the chosen ones. Believe me that wasn't easy. I had some people that could travel to your world to search for you people. They had a hunch about your team mates but I knew about you form the start. And Gurabe which was born out of time and ended in the wrong era."

"Oh," Reku finially thought he got it.

"When the ultimate force came here, over ten million years ago, it crashed down into the dominion of the beast. It broke up into the chunks that you carry around in card form. As of right now there are a total of seven known crystal cards. Reku you posses the power of the Ruby Crystal. Gurabe, you own the power of the Amber Crystal. Ronin over there has the power of the Sapphire Crystal. Akina has the Amethyst Crystal. Joe has the Hematite Crystal, while Kevin has the Jade Crystal. Then there is Chaos, who owns the powerful Onyx Crystal. No one is for sure about how many crystals there are."

"Wow, seven known crystals." Gurabe did his impressed whistle again.

"Chaos has the Onyx Crystal?" Reku cocked his head to the side, "Why hasn't he challenged us then if he has a crystal card? None of his lackeys had a crystal card, nothing can match up to them."

"Chaos will do as little as possible. That way no one is sure what he will do next. He doesn't talk much, even to his servants. He will order them to go here and there and steal people's souls but he doesn't tell his master plans. Sadly, I don't even have a clue as to what he is really planning."Order explained. "But don't mistake him, he is a deadly duelist."

* * *

Akina and Sachiko came back to Reku's truck which hadn't moved since they all ran off and left it. Hopping in, Reku had conveniently left his keys right in the ignition. Akina started it up and drove off.

She pulled up in front of Reku's house to see a group of kids chatting on Reku's front porch. Kevin, Joe, Usami, Ryokurio, and Kai all sat there talking. They looked up when they heard Akina and Sachiko close the truck doors. All five of them jumped up and ran over to the two approaching girls.

"What happened to you?" Joe asked finally making it to Akina and Sachiko.

"Where is Reku? and Ronin?" Kevin looked around but didn't see them anywhere.

"Long story." Sachiko said as she walked past them and sat down on the porch. "Well come over here. I need to sit down and it will take a while to fill you guys in."

All the kids moved back to the porch and sat down. Akina and Sachiko started to recite the events of the past few hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Did you learn a history lesson? If you just skimmed through this chapter then you may have missed some key info about some ones past. Any questions just asked me or something you want me to explain again. Hey and that little speel of Order, kind of sets the place of my story in the center of the universe. Not only do I have characters from all over the place but I did nod to other writers. Take it as you want, I didn't point out any stories in particular and I may not have been refearing to some stories as you think I might have been.

To Erestor Telemnar:Thank you for taking the time to read my stories. I have tried to get them at least presentible. You should have read my first trial version I put up on this site (err, really bad).

To John: That is great that you found your wallet, but what the hell did you say before that? And why did you give it to me twice?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	27. Duel of the Chosen

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO

Chapter 27: Duel of the Chosen

Reku remained silent for some time before he spoke, when he did he spoke to Gurabe.

"I want to offer you something."

"Like what?" Gurabe almost snapped back.

"I challenge you to a shadow game!" Reku announced, startling Gurabe.

"Why?" He spat out, almost with more curiosity than anger.

"To make a bet. If you win you will get my soul but if I win I want Ronin's soul returned to his body." Reku announced as he looked over at the motionless body lying on the table. "I need to have a fair match with him."

"Okay, fine but she locked up our duel disks!" Gurabe pointed to the bubble surrounding the table. "We can't get our cards."

"I can." Reku said looking at the bubble. He narrowed his and concentrated on his duel disk. Slowly, ruby colored sparks started shooting out. Beams of ruby colored light started to blast out and collided with the inside of the bubble. The force was violent but not strong enough.

_"So, he also has the power of a crystal. This may be a good duel."_ Gurabe actually smiled and looked at the bubble. From his duel disk amber colored beams shot out and joined the ruby colored ones. After a few seconds of this the bubble burst open. Ruby and Amber streams shot over the chamber turning into small rain like drops that sprinkled all over the chamber.

"So you have a crystal too?" Reku asked as he picked up his duel disk.

"Yep, I didn't know that you had one either."

The two of them lined up and Gurabe invoked the shadows. The purple fog flowed out around them as both of their duel disks activated.

Reku-4000 LP  
Gurabe-4000 LP

"Me first." Gurabe announced as he pulled the six cards from their spot on his deck. "I start with my Pyramid Turtle (1200/1400) in attack mode and end my turn." A large brown turtle appeared on the field. For a shell was a large pyramid.

"That's all?" Reku asked. Gurabe just smiled and Reku drew a card. _"Come on Reku, lets not screw this up." _He grimaced at the thought. "I play Pot of Greed!" Reku snapped two cards from the top of his deck and looked at them. "I set one card and summon Flare Ninja (1500/1200) and due to its ability I summon Flare Samurai (1500/1200) from my hand.

A ninja covered in red and black clothing appeared on the field. Right beside it in a flash of light a red and black armored samurai appeared.

"First up, Flare Samurai attack his turtle!" The samurai unsheathed its sword and charged across the field at the monster. One swift cut and the turtle monster broke into pieces.

"Per the rules of Pyramid Turtle I get to pull a zombie monster from my deck with 2000 defense or less. I summon Zombie Demon Vampris (1000/1700) in defense mode!" A large red demon monster appeared on the field. It had a black shaggy mane of hair around it's head and four glowing eyes. From its upper lips came two fangs like a vampire has. It crossed its arms around its chest and kneeled down.

"Great, I end my turn." Reku announced.

"All ways good." Gurabe chuckled as he drew. "I play a second Zombie Demon Vampris in defense mode." A second red demon monster appeared on Gurabe's field. "When two Zombie Demon Vampris's are on the field outside a battle phase then I get to pull the third one from anywhere." Pulling his deck out of his slot he thumbed through it till he came to a card he wanted. One swift motion he placed it on the duel disk and a third red demon appeared on the field.

_"Now, that was a good play."_ Reku thought as the three monsters appeared on the field.

"Now comes another magic card. I play Hell's Grave side! I sacrifice two of my to summon my Hell Grave Digger (3500/3500)." The large grey man monster appeared. He was bald and had two horns sticking out. He held a demonic looking shovel and he was dressed in a black leather vest with no shirt and a pair of torn pants. "I can give up his attack to summon on monster back from the grave so I bring back one of my Zombie Demon Vampris's. And if you don't remember when two of them are on the field I get to pull the third Zombie Demon Vampris from anywhere! Now it is your turn."

Stabbing the shovel into the ground the large gray man pulled up a chunk of dirt. From underneath the dirt came one of the red demon monsters. Then in a flash of bright yellow light the third of the red demons appeared on Gurabe's field.

Drawing a card Reku looked at it. A terrified look spread over his face. _"Mech Dragon Blaster (2500/2000). This is the card I used to attack Ronin with. I will bet that one crystal drains half its attack while two of them drain full attack from it."_ Reku looked at his hand for a second. _"Well I might just be able to use him after all." _Smiling Reku picked up one card from his hand. "I set one card face down, and sacrifice my two monsters to summon my Mech Dragon Blaster (0/2000) in defense mode!"

The large green scaly dragon monster appeared on Reku's field curled up. Gurabe laughed at the fact that the duel disk read zero attack power.

"Little weak for normal huh? That is because..."

"I know, my deck hasn't been recharged yet. Are you going to go?"

"My turn then! Good, then I will draw!" Gurabe pulled the card from his deck and looked at it. Smiling he placed three cards into his duel disk. "First up comes my three cards, first is Card of Safe Return! I will get to draw one card every time a monster is special summoned from my grave. Next comes Cost of Crossing Realms! It will deal you 300 life points of damage every time a monster is revived from the grave. And lastly a reverse card." The three cards appeared on the field. The two said cards face up and the third laying face down.

"Oh," Reku looked at the cards as if he had never heard of them before.

"Right, now my three Demon Zombie Vampris's switch to attack mode. Next comes my Grave Diggers assault on your dragon!" The gray zombie monster lifted it's shovel well above it's head and brought it down on the monster. Like a sword, the shovel cut the monster in half. "Lucky for you that your monster was in defense mode."

"Not really, It wouldn't have mattered with this!" A card flipped up on Reku's field. "I activate my Crest of the Fiery Spirit! If a fire monster is destroyed I get to pull another fire monster this is one level higher or lower to the field from my deck and negate all life point damage. I just put him in defense so you would attack him. Now I get to summon a six star monster or an eight star monster. I pull the six stared monster Twin Headed Fire Dragon (2200/1700)!" The red and blue swirled monster appeared on the field. Both of its heads howled up towards the sky.

"Fine, I end my turn." Gurabe announced.

"Good." Reku pulled a new card from his deck. "I play from my hand Salamandra! It will up my monsters attack by 700 points (2900/1700)." A large snake monster wrapped itself around the dragon monster. "Next I set one more card face down." The brown backed card appeared next to the other one on the field. "And finally attack your Demon Zombie Vampris!" Opening both of its mouths the monster shot out twin streams of blazing fire that soon enveloped the red demon monster.

Reku-4000 LP  
Gurabe-2100 LP

"Remember that when we are not in the battle phase and I have two of the Demon Zombies on the field I get to special summon the third one from anywhere? Well I do and my two cards activate!" The red zombie monster appeared crouching down on Gurabe's field. He pulled one card from his deck.

Reku-3700 LP  
Gurabe-2100 LP

"Ok then, well I end my turn." Reku announced.

Drawing a new card from his deck, Gurabe smiled his wicked and twisted smile. "First comes my monsters special ability to give up his attack to revive my Pyramid Turtle (1200/1400) in defense mode! And as per the rules I get to activate two effects!" Gurabe pulled a new card free from his deck.

Reku-3400 LP  
Gurabe-2100 LP

"Next I switch my two remaining Demon Zombie's to defense and end my turn."

Reku growled deep in his throat. He didn't like the fact that his opponent had a full field of monsters. He drew his next card and placed it into his duel disk. "I play Raigeki! I destroy your monsters!" From the sky of the shadow realm a large blast of lightning engulfed the five monsters on Gurabe's field.

"Too bad my face down card activates."

"What is it?" Reku asked as it flipped up and he didn't recognize the picture on it.

"Well it is called Eye for Eye! For every monster that goes from my field to my grave due to something you did I get to do the same to the same number of monsters that went to my grave. You only have one but now it is gone!" The dragon roared as it and the magic card Salamandra slow disappeared.

"Fine I summon Dekayak the Mech Warrior (1600/1500) in defense and end my turn." A light blue monster that was shaped like a human with four arms. It had a circular crown of horns on it's head and body armor made out of metal. All four of its arms were made of machines.

"Good I draw and will deal sufficient damage this turn. I play Key of Life! I pay 800 life to revive two monsters!" Two red demon vampiremonsters reappeared on Gurabe's field and shortly after the third reappeared. "And as you know I draw and you lose life equal to the number of monsters summoned." Gurabe snapped three cards from his deck.

Reku-2500 LP  
Gurabe-1300 LP

"Next I sacrifice two ofmy Zombie Demon Vampris'sto summon Vampire Demon (2700/2500)!" Two of the demons disappeared from the field being replaced with a large vampire. It's skin was dark grey and it had three horns sprouting out form it's head in a triangle pattern. It wore a long black cape that encircled it's body. Its hair was blue and black stripped. A ring of black fur sat around his neck. Smiling Gurabe pulled the next card from his deck. "You see I have far more powers than you could possibly imagine."

"Actually Gurabe, I will emit that you are playing much better than the times before. Before you could't win a duel to save your soul."

"Ha-ha. I will show you who can't win to save their soul. I now play my ultimate card. The Amber Crystal! Vampire Demon transform into Vampire Demon Amber mode (3700/2500)."

Amber colored sparks shot out from the slot that the crystal was inserted into. The symbol engraved into the medallion appeared on Gurabe's forehead as the aura surrounded him and his monster. Vampire Demon's entire body burst out with amber colored crystalline spikes. Gurabe showed Reku the six cards in his hand. "See I will get seven attacks from my Vampire Demon this turn." His lips curled into an evil grin. "And you will be done in one."

"Shit." Reku stepped back. He looked down at his duel disk and the deck that he claimed as his. Then he lifted his head to look at Gurabe.

"Vampire Demon Amber ability activate, I send my last Demon Vampris to the grave to attack you directly!" Gurabe smiled wickedly as he pointed to Reku. "Attack! Amber Vampire Killer!" Cupping its hands the monster shot out a ball of pure amber colored light.

Smiling the downed card on Reku's field flipped up. "Go Draining Shield! I stop your attack and gain life equal to your attack power."

Reku-6500 LP  
Gurabe-1300 LP

"Fine," Gurabe slid a card from his hand to his graveyard. "Attack again!" This time he pointed to Dekayak

"Sorry but go Negate attack. This ends your battle phase so is it my turn yet?"

Gurabe growled as he nodded to Reku. "Fine take your turn."

"Good!" Reku announced as he drew a card. "I summon Alpino the Mech Warrior (1600/1500) and combine them into Mechanoid Chrome Guardian (2800/2700)! Next I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Fine I draw!" The wicked smile crossed his face as he pointed towards the monster. "With out an essence monster you are toast! Attack!"

"No! Reveal quick play spell card Sacred Blue Flame! It works only on a fire monster increasing its attack by 500 for this turn (3300/2700) and quick play magic Sacred Red Flame. This will up his attack another 700 (4000/2700) " The card flipped up and a blue flaming aura appeared around the monster followed by a red one. With one swift backhand it knocked the power of Vampire Demon Amber back.

Reku-5200 LP  
Gurabe-1150 LP

"You do know that any damage done to an essence monster is halved don't you?" Gurabe chuckled.

"I know but did you know that the effects of Sacred Blue Flame and Sacred Red Flame work for this entire turn?"

"What!" Gurabe growled again. "Damn you and your lucky ness."

Reku put on a fake smile to hide his fear_. "I am having a massive amount of trouble dueling. I cannot seem to trust my deck like I did once. Well,"_ Reku looked at his deck, and drew the top card. He flipped it over. _"Great, Robotic Knight (1600/1800)." _He slid it into his hand next to his Woodborg Inpanchi (500/2500). "All right Gurabe. I set one monster and switch my Mechanoid Chrome Guardian to defense (2800/2700). End turn."

"Then it would appear you're done." Gurabe chuckled as he drew his card. "Attack once Vampire Demon Amber! Destroy his Guardian!" A blast and the monster blew apart. "Again!" He yelled as he threw a card into his grave and another blast ripped through the downed card. "Again!" another card and another blast.

Reku-2200 LP  
Gurabe-1150 LP

"Again!" Gurabe chuckled as he slid the last card into the grave that he would need. A blast of amber light enveloped Reku leaving him standing there. Plums of smoke rolled off his clothing.

Reku-0 LP  
Gurabe-1150 LP

That was the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sorry but updating may be few and far between. I have a lot of things to do this week but I will try to update when I can. If you are looking for stories to read in the meantime I suggest my Favorite Author list and Favorite Story list.

To John: Now do you see why he played with zombies? He is a zombie. Didn't you notice his over use of the word "human" when he talked? I had that planned from the beginning.

To Darksoulki: Don't expect anything with my story! I might surprise you.

To Demon Fan: Hi. And no, Yukio is dead to the world and in the hospital. Plus Verion stole his deck so even if I return his soul he would have no deck to play with. Wait, you never know with my story though.

To Erestor Telemnar: Thank you.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	28. Duel of Two Bound Souls

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-I don't own YGO

Chapter 28: Duel of Two Bound Souls

Reku, blank eyed, stared at the floor waiting for the shadows to engulf him. He looked up slowly at Ronin who was still lying on the table. "I am...sorry friend."

Gurabe rolled his eyes.

_"Idiot, fine then." _As the streams of shadows slowly moved towards Reku, Gurabe started spinning his index finger high up in the air. All movement of the shadow realm was halted. Then slowly, tornado fashion, the shadows started spinning around. They started moving so fast they just became a purple blur. Finally the shadows broke apart quickly leaving them standing in the golden castle room.

"What is going on?" Reku asked looking around. Then over at Gurabe who just sighed. He lifted his finger and pointed to where Ronin lay.

Ronin was glowing with a bright light. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked up at the golden ceiling.

Wide eyed, Reku ran over to Ronin. Gurabe sighed again and shrugged off a smile from Order. Then he walked over to Reku and Ronin.

"You're alive!" Reku announced to the water duelists as he helped Ronin sit up.

"Um..." Ronin blinked a few times surprised, "where am I?" He then looked around at Order and Gurabe. "What happened to me?" He asked all of them at once.

"Well," Reku started, "After I wiped you out..."

"Oh yea," Ronin's eyes widened.

_/Flashback/_

_/"I play Oracles Rage Incarnate Seal of Power-Amethyst Crystal!" _

_/Jamming it into the slot next to the Ruby Crystal an eruption of purple sparks flew out. The symbol on Reku's head flowed not only with Ruby coloring now but a purple on as well. The aura around him started to swirl with purple and red. Lightning shot out everywhere. A large wind picked up that blew the robe right off Tal. Underneath was a buffed up man. Wearing a dark green tank top. An army style hair cut of black hair was on his head. Black colored pants and army style boots. On his are was the dark blue duel disk Chaos had given him. _

_Roaring to the sky, the Mech Dragon was over come with a purple and red glow. Purple spikes of crystals shot out next to the ruby ones. Reku, also screaming into the sky, burst out wave after wave of aura. The medallion started shining sending beams of light flowing off in all directions._

_"Meet Mech Dragon Blaster Ruby Amethyst Mode!" Reku yelled pointing the new beast on his field. The floor cracked and crumbled underneath its feet. The shadow realm rippled violently. "For Amethyst Crystal's power I send monsters in my hand to the grave to up the attack of my monster by the attack of the monsters offered. I discard: Robotic Knight, UFO Turtle, Twin Headed Fire Dragon, Spirit of Flames, Flame Ninja, Barrel Dragon, and Jinzo! That ups my attack by 13400 attack points (16900/2000). ATTACK HIM NOW!" _

_Charging a ball of ruby and purple, the monster recoiled as it shot it out. Deadalus was engulfed in the violent burst of energy. Continuing on the ball hit the edge of the shadow realm, breaking it apart. The ground was torn up in the violent head from the burst attack._

_Reku-50 LP  
__Ronin-0 LP/_

_/end flashback/_

"You won, by using a second crystal card."

"Sadly yes. I didn't think that it would get so out of hand. But now, I want to challenge you to a rematch. Without this." Reku held up his fingers. Between his index and middle fingers was the Ruby Crystal card. "But first our decks need to recharge. So after that I want a fair duel with you."

"Fine." Ronin nodded. Still sore from the burn marks he took out his deck and placed his medallion on it. He smiled at Reku, just a fun duel, the duel they had waited for.

* * *

"All right, I grow impatient of waiting. It is time to draw them all out." Chaos looked out a window. "I have been trying them too long now, let us show them true fear when I execute my final plan." 

"But sir," Tal walked up behind the man and bent down on one knee. "Do you have enough soul power yet to control vast amounts of power?"

"Shut up Tal!" Chaos barked as he turned around, his robe flying around dramatically with his movement. "I have enough power to do whatever I want."

"Yes sir," Tal bent lower to the ground while bracing himself on his knee.

"You turn to duel." Chaos walked pasted the man and sat down on his throne. "No more plans, strait out attack."

"Yes sire." Tal got up and quickly moved out the door.

* * *

Ronin braced himself at one end of the room. He was still in vast amounts of pain but he could hold himself up. His duel disk hummed and snapped into place. With his right hand he whipped it out then snapped his deck into the deck slot. Reku stood across from him. One motion and Reku's duel disk snapped to life and into duel mode. Holding up his deck with his right hand he moved and slid it into his deck slot. A beeping sound indicated the life points scores were being reset. 

Reku-4000 LP  
Ronin-4000 LP

Both sides drew their opening hands. Ronin drew his sixth card and looked at it. "I draw and summon Oxygedon (1800/800)." A light teal monster that seemed to be made of moving parts appeared on the field. "Last time I started with him in defense mode but now he will come in attack mode. Okay then, I set one card face down and I am done." Ronin cringed a little bit at moving but he slid the cards into the appropriate slots.

"Okay Ronin, this is it." Reku drew his card. "I summon Flare Ninja (1500/1200) in defense mode. Next I am allowed to summon Flare Samurai (1500/1200) to the field in defense mode." The black and red clothed warriors appeared on Reku's field crouching down. "I end my move Ronin."

"Good." Ronin slowly drew his card and looked at it. "This should seem familiar to you Reku, I summon to the field now Hydrogedon (1600/1000)!" The brownish beast roared as it appeared in a flash of rainbowed colored light. "Now my Oxygedon, attack Flare Ninja!"

Soaring across the field with immense speed the monster burst right though the ninja monster. Reku narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Next comes...," Ronin grabbed his side in pain. Gritting his teeth he pointed to the Flare Samurai. "Attack that my Hydrogedon!" Charging across the field, the brown beast trampled over the monster leaving nothing in its wake. "I now get to summon another Hydrogedon, so here he is and I end my turn." Ronin place the second Hydrogedon on the disk and resumed holding his side.

"Ronin, are you good enough for this duel?" Order asked from the sideline, concern building up in her eyes.

"I am fine." Ronin calmly said and gave Order the thumbs up.

"Okay then." Order turned her attention to the two cards that were in her hand. The Ruby and Sapphire crystal were inher possession until the end of the duel. Gurabe stood next to Order and scoffed at Ronin's jester.

"My move then buddy." Reku drew a card from his deck. He slid it into his duel disk immediately on sight. "I play Hole in the Plan. I will remove my Flare Warriors from the game to summon my Jinzo!" A burst of light and the green android monster stood on Reku's field. Arms crossed and mechanical groans coming from him. "I cannot attack but I will set one card and end my move."

Ronin slowly growled in his throat. _"I need one card, I need to draw it now." _Ronin snapped the card off his deck. He tried to keep his balance from the sudden jerky movement. "All right, I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Ronin pulled two more cards from his deck. "I play Bondage H20! I can combine my monsters together into Water Dragon (2800/2600)!" Ronin slid the Water Dragon card from his hand and slapped it on the duel disk. Instantly the large water serpent appeared on the field. "Attack his Jinzo!" Ronin commanded and the water dragon let out a burst stream of water that engulfed the android in a flood of water.

Reku-3600 LP  
Ronin-4000 LP

"Okay Reku, I am finished with my move. Go."

"As you wish." Reku drew his card and slid it into his hand. "I set one card face down and end my turn." A second magic/trap card materialized on Reku's field.

_"He didn't summon a wall monster to the field! He must either be trying to let me win or he is out of moves." _Ronin stopped short of drawing and glared at Reku. "I don't want you to go..."

"I'm not being easy on you." Reku interrupted. "Not all strategies come in a obviousdefense, effect, attack, magic or trap. I am treating you just like I would treat any other duelist. You are no different now Ronin. When two people step into a duel they start a fight, this fight is to test the talent and skill of the opponent and hopefully come out the victor. Now draw your card."

"Okay then. I draw!" Ronin slid the card from his deck. "I will attack you with Water Dragon! Water Burst attack!" Ronin pointed his finger towards Reku and the large beast roared as a reply. Large masses of water formed in its mouth. In one jerking motion the monster released the blast toward Reku.

Reku braced himself as the massive flood rushed towards him. In one instance the flood rushed over him, engulfing him in the massive water attack.

"What?" Ronin jerked back, Reku hadn't activate a trap to stop him.

Reku-800 LP  
Ronin-4000 LP

"Good try Ronin, but I reveal Monster Steel Tunnel! When I am attack directly I get to pull one monster from my deck of equal or less attack to the field. I summon Barrel Dragon (2600/2200) in attack mode!" The black metal monster appeared on the field. It pointed its three barrels down towards the Water Dragon.

"Fine, I end my turn." Ronin was struggling hard to keep upright.

"STOP!" Gurabe yelled from his place on the side line. He held his arm out, palm towards Ronin. His fingers outstretched towards Ronin as hard as they could be. A burst of the purple and black fog shot out in a stream towards Ronin. He grunted as the fog encircled him then broke back a few seconds later. Ronin was completely healed! "There, proceed with the duel."

Reku started at Gurabe for a few seconds. "Um, thank you Gurabe."

"Don't thank me." Gurabe scoffed and turned away.

"Fine, I draw. Next comes Barrel Dragon's ability. I flip three coins and if two of them are heads I destroy Water Dragon!" Three holographic coins materialized in the middle of the arena. They flew up into the air spinning. The first one fell to the ground and stopped. "Heads!" The second on fell to the ground and stopped. "Tails." The third coin fell in slow motion to the ground. After clanking on the first few hits it stopped, tails.

"Sorry Reku, but your monsters ability didn't work. Anything else?"

"No, I end my turn." Reku bowed his head at his failed attempt.

"Okay then, I draw. Next comes my assault against Barrel Dragon, Water Burst!" A stream of water burst out towards the monster. Reku snapped his arm around and his face down card flipped up.

"Sorry, go Mirror Force!" A light barrier appeared around the monster. The water stream hit it and immediately shot out around it. Then the main stream reversed flow and destroyed the Water Dragon where it stood. Then in a flash of light the two brown four legged beasts appeared along with the pterodactyl monster.

"When Water dragon is destroyed I bring back the Oxygedon and the two Hydrogedon that formed it. I place them in defense and I end my turn."

Reku shook it off and drew his card. "Activate Reincarnation of Magic! I discard two cards from my hand to pull back one magic card from my grave." Reku slid two cards from his hand into his graveyard slot and it shot out a card. He grabbed it and flipped it around. "I chose to replay Hole in the Plan! I remove Jinzo, and the two cards I discarded, Twin Headed Fire Dragon and Ultimate Baseball Kid to summon Mech Dragon Blaster (2500/2000)!" The large dragon beast roared onto the field. Reku held up his last card in his hand. He slowly flipped it around so Ronin could see it.

"Ah...Shit!" Ronin spit out and stepped backwards.

"Right, I summon Gren Maju Da Eiza (?)(2000/2000)." The large red monster snake appeared on Reku's field. Reku then pointed to his Barrel Dragon. "I activate its effect." The three holographic coins appeared on the field again and flipped up. This time though it was an unanimous heads all across the board. "Now I will destroy Oxygedon with Barrel Dragon's Side Shot ability!" Two rays of light shot out from the monsters side barrels and blasted the oxygen beast away. "Next comes Gren Maju attacking the Hydrogedon! Then comes Mech Dragon Blaster ripping through you last one. Finally Barrel Dragon will destroy you with a direct attack!"

The two monsters yowled in pain as the large snake monster and the large dragon mechanoid ripped through their bodies. Then Barrel Dragon charged up its cannons for the final attack. A loud cracking sound could be heard as the barrel discharged and shot the beam towards Ronin,coliding withhim head on.

Reku-800 LP  
Ronin-1400 LP

"Okay Ronin, I end my...What?" Ronin held up his hand so that Reku would stop talking. His face was shrouded in shadows from his head being tipped over so low. Slowly he lifted his head and smiling wide.

"And that is why I am the leader of Team Zero."

"Why is that?" Reku snarled back towards him.

"Because you walked right into this like you did last time. I activate my down card, Poison Z! I lost 2000 or more life points in that last attack so you lose 2000 life point automatically.

"What! Aw man." Reku bowed his head.

Reku-0 LP  
Ronin-1400 LP

After cleaning up his duel disk, Ronin walked over to Reku who was also cleaning up his duel disk.

"Well man, I won. No hard feelings anymore?" Ronin asked extending his hand.

"Sure, pal." Reku smiled and shook Ronin's hand. "I am sorry that it ever came to this.The next time we meet in the arena I will come out the winnerbut now we have a daunting task in front of us."

"Chaos? He is nothing! Together we will bring him down. What do you say...Gurabe?" Ronin smiled and looked over at Gurabe. Snarling, Gurabe slowly shifted into a smile.

"Fine I will tag along with you for a while. Just cause I don't like this Chaos either."

"Good, here you boys go." Order smiled and handed the two boys their crystal cards. "You best be going then." All three of the boys were engulfed in pillars of light that shot out from the ground.

When the light in the boys eyes faded they were standing on Reku's front yard. All the kids looked up towards them.

"RONIN!" Sachiko yelled as she jumped off the porch and ran over to him. Wrapping her arms around him she gave him a long kiss.

"So how did you get him back?" Akina asked Reku as she walked up next to him. He just watched them for a second then looked at her.

"I did my damndest to get him back. Next stop is Chaos. We will..." Reku looked up to see Joe, Kevin, Kai, Usami, and Ryokurio standing there behind Akina. "Hi there." Reku smiled and waved to them.

After the meeting and greeting the kids all sat back down on Reku's lawn.

Two eyes stayed focused on the kids. Tal growled and slowly started to move towards them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Okay, next up is Tal. He owns cards that you have never seen or heard of before.

To Erestor Telemnar: Order is a supernatural being, she is capable of talking to people and transporting them across dimensions. She spends her life guarding the "ultimate power". What do you think she is? A miracle worker? Besides, bringing one's soul back to their bodies in my world takes magic which she isn't trained in.

To John: No, I pick every word of dialog very carefully. Well not really but I did make a note to have him calling people human.

To Demon Fan: Wow, you paid attention to my story. Well no, when Yukio lost to Reku in the World Tournament his soul was taken by the shadow realm. The only one who lost a shadow game and came out of the "coma" was Joey at Alcatraz. Here in my world his soul would have to be won back in a shadow game or given back by someone who has immense magical powers. Plus, no one really liked him but Verion. Oh, and how did you see the future? And please tell me what is going to happen next.

To Darksoulki: Yes, in a way I can be so predictible when writing then other times I come out of nowhere with something off the wall.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	29. Zero is a Powerful Number Pt 1

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-I own everything but the things that I don't own.

Chapter 29: Zero is a Powerful Number Pt. 1

Usami was the first to notice the man walking towards the group. Quickly she pushed her way between the group and Tal who was just walking slowly towards them.

"Tal." Reku, Ronin, Sachiko, and Akina muttered under their voice.

"What do you want?" Usami yelled out to the man. He stopped a few feet away from her and grabbed his robe. In one swift jerk the entire robe was ripped off reveling the buff man underneath. Wearing a dark green tank top and army style hair cut of black hair. Black colored pants and army style boots.

"To duel. You first girl." Tal said as his blue duel disk hummed to life and snapped into place.

Tal's model was different though, the pad were the monsters went had no markings of card placers. Instead it folded open to reveal a flat table pad. Little boxes were still there for the magic and trap and above that were the slots for the monsters. His life point bar rotated clockwise and that whole top part there opened. Tal inserted his deck into the new area and it closed and latched. The life point counter beep as it reset.

"Fine then." Usami's duel disk locked into place and she slide her deck into the slot. "So, what is with the custom model."

"Nothing really, I just made this duel disk just to be different. You know, because I am a far different duelist then the rest of you chums."

Usami-4000 LP  
Tal-4000 LP

"Then ladies first." Looking at the five cards in her hand she drew a sixth card and stared at it. "I summon Sapphire Dragon (1900/1600) in attack mode." The large blue dragon monster roared on the field. It had chunkier looking skin and a mean look on it's face. "Next comes my magic card, Dragon Sacred Blast Summoning! By destroying Sapphire dragon I get to summon from my deck Emerald Dragon (2400/1400)." The large green dragon took the place of the blue one. It was much bigger but a lot more elegant. "Now I am done. Make your first move."

Tal just grinned, he had not even drawn his first hand of five. He moved to a senor and placed his finger on it. Immediately the duel disk shot out five cards from a little rectangular hole where the deck slot should have been. Pressing on the sensor again a sixth card came out.

"Nice try, but you wasted you cards, I control the power of what are known as Zero Monsters."

"Zero monsters?" Ronin was taken a back. "What you do, rip that name off of use?"

"You wish. You would be the one who has ripped the name off. Although there are 20 Zero monster, I own the only set in the world."

"And how did you get them?" Usami asked from her side of the field.

"I once worked for Mr. Pegasus. Well the company was going under a bit when the newly titled King of Games defeated Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom. I was the one who worked late at night and long weekendsto get the company back up to par with the world. For that, Pegasus allowed me the power to create a deck of cards I thought of. My deck owns cards no one in the world has. I spent long night coming up with the design of each card perfectly and each effect."

"Nice." Gurabe nodded showing his approval. Ronin glared at him with unaproving eyes.

"Now for the first Zero Monster, Warrior, I play Zero Monster Alforce (0/0)." A monster in a red and blue jump suit that covered it's entire body, even its face, appeared. On its arms were Gauntlets.

"Warrior?" Usami asked. "You said there were 20 zero monsters. One for each sub type of monster!"

"Got that right. Now Alforce, attack!"

"But it is weaker...by far."

"Special ability, It destroys any monster that I attack with him." The warrior monster charged across the field until it got to the large dragon. Then in one swift motion, jumped into the air and punched the dragon in the nose. The dragon recoiled and smashed against the ground. It slowly broke up into small data chunks. "A few more things you might find interesting." Tal smirked as he held up the Zero monster from his disk. One look and Usami noticed something was wrong with it.

"What is wrong with your monster?" She asked trying to find what was off, then it hit her. "There is no star level!"

"Right, I made them without star levels. They are a true different breed of monster. In fact my entire deck breaks the boundries ofthe game." Tal smirked and moved and card towards his disk. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

Usami looked at her deck. _"I can do this. This guy has got nothing on me."_ She slowly drew her card. "I summon Masked Dragon (1400/1100) in attack mode!" The red and white dragon monster appeared on Usami's field. "Attack that monster now!" With a small ball of fire the monster shot it in a stream of fire that flew across the field towards the jump-suited creature.

"Okay, but my down trap is called Zeroing it all Out. I will take no damage to my Life points if a monster with zero attack is destroyed." The monster was blown apart in the ferocious blast but Tal remained unharmed. Suddenly on his field the Gauntlets that were on Alforce appeared right in front of Tal.

"What is going on here?" Usami demanded to know as Tal just smirked and laughed.

"Each Zero Monster is equipped with a power. When a zero monster is destroyed that power lets me play, from anywhere, the equipment magic card that goes with that power. Alforce was destroyed so I get to bring Alforce Gauntlets to the field. They can equip to any other Zero Monster and give that monster Alforce's ability."

"Darn it. Fine I set one card and end my turn." The brown backed card appeared in front of Usami.

Tal pushed the sensor again and his disk spat out the next card. "This one should go over well with a certain audience member. I summon Zero Monster Walking Dead (0/0). The zombie Zero Monster." A large mummy type of monster appeared in front of Tal. It moved slowly and moaned just like a typical zombie. "Now I end my turn."

"Wait," Usami held up her hand and pointed to the Gauntlets. "Shouldn't those have been destroyed since they aren't equipped to anything?"

"Good guess but no. These are special equipment cards called zero equipmentsthat can remain on my field until I chose to equip them. Do you not see, my deck breaks all the boundaries your cards must still follow. Hate to say I told you so."

"Cheap." Usami narrowed her eyes and drew her top card. "I summon Lord of Dragons (1200/1100) and play my Flute of Summoning Dragons." Her face down card flipped up to reveal the flute. The human monster dressed up grabbed the flute and blew into it. Suddenly two white orbs appeared on the field. They started to take the form of monsters. "First I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok (1500/1000)." The long serpent dragon monster roared into being. It encircled itself around Usami and roared at Tal. "My second is Hyozanryu (2100/2800) in defense mode." The diamond like dragon roared onto the field and crouched down to show a defensive position.

"Okay, are you done yet?" Tal asked, not impressed by to growing army against him.

"Not by a long shot. I play my final card, Polymerization! I fuse Lord of D. and Divine Dragon Ragnarok to form King Dragun (2400/1100)." The long serpent dragon fused together with the human to form a weird demonish dragon man. Lord of D. fused with the top of the serpent and became it's head. The body color shifted from a purplish white to a brownish color. "Now what Tal? I have the power to destroy you!"

"Then use it." Tal said in his calm voice still.

"I will, King Dragun, Attack his Walking Dead!" The large monster flew across the field and punched the zombie monster who broke apart instantly. Suddenly a large string of mummy wrapping appeared on Tal's field.

"Walking dead dosn't give me damage when it's destroyed and I get to play Walking Dead Wrappings." Tal explain knowing his plans were coming together nicely.

"Fine, Masked Dragon attack with a direct blast!" The monster roared and shot out a stream of fire that engulfed Tal. He groaned as the fire rushed all around him.

Usami-4000 LP  
Tal-2600 LP

"Well good move, my turn then. Draw!" Tal pushed on the sensor and a card popped out. "I summon Zero Monster Dragon Bain (0/0), The dragon of my deck. Next I equip him with both Alforce Gauntlets and Walking Dead Wrappings." A large green and silver dragon appeared on the field. It had a solid black underbelly and four sets of eyes. It walked on its two feet and had a set of fore claws that the Gauntlets attacked to. The wrappings wrapped themselves around the monster long tail.

"And his ability would be to?" Usami knew it was coming, so she might as well ask.

"I get to attack ever monster on the field with Dragon Bain. And as I have said, Alforce Gauntlets carry with them the ability of Zero Monster Alforce. Attack all of her monsters my beast!" The monster roared to life and shot out three consecutive fire balls towards Usami's three monsters. First King Dragun was engulfed, then Hyozanryu and finally Masked Dragon.

"When Masked Dragon is destroyed I summon Twin Headed Behemoth (1500/1200) to the field." A twin headed purple dragon monster appeared on Usami's field.

"Then I shall attack it too." Tal pointed to the monster and Dragon Bain shot out another fire ball the engulfed the monster destroying it. "That is my turn."

"Hold it, during your end phase I summon Twin Headed Behemoth back to the field (1000/1000) in attack mode." The monster reformed itself on her field. "Now I will draw, and sacrifice Twin Headed Behemoth for Different Dimension Dragon (1200/1500)." The teal covered dragon appeared in place of the purple twin head. "It cannot be destroyed in battle by a monster of 1900 attack or less so your plans have been squashed. Now attack his dragon!" Her monster let lose a rainbow colored beam of light that engulfed the dragon monster.

"Because of my Wrappings my life is still safe but now I think it is time to let lose some pain on you. First I get to play Dragon Bain Wings!" The long green scaly wings appeared on his field connected to nothing. "Now I draw. First and for most, I play Gather the Zero Magic card allows me to summon five Zero Monsters from my deck to the field."

His deck holder unlocked and opened. He reached in and grabbed his deck. Flipping it over his proceeded to thumb though it till he came to the cards he wanted.

"I summon Zero Monster Buzz (0/0), Insect. Next is Zero Monster Mage (0/0), Spellcaster. After that it is Zero Monster Cyborg (0/0), Machine, Zero Monster Lava (0/0), Pyro, and Zero Monster Death Serpent (0/0), Sea Serpent."

In front of Tal, respectively, a large bee monster that was colored solid brown and red appeared. It's wings buzzing at a incredulous pace. Next to him a man in a dark blue and black robe appeared. In his hand he held a long staff that at the end were a circle of claws holding onto a yellow orb. After that a small cylinder gray cyborg monster covered in buttons and lights of all colors appeared. A large blob of lava with two eyes and a mouth appeared after that and finally a long grayish blue serpent monster appeared.

"I have all I need to defeat you. First I play the magic card Zero Weapon Recycled. I get to bring back one zero equipment and place it on the field. I chose Alforce Gauntlets. I equip them and Dragon Bain Wings to Lava." The large wings attacked themselves to the back of the blob of Lava. Then the Gauntlets wedged themselves in the monsters sides where arms would be. "Then one more magic card, Zero Union. I destroy up to three Zero Monsters on my field to gain their equipments." Buzz, Cyborg, and Death Serpent fadded away leaving only Mage left. Then the equipment cards Buzz Eyes, Cyborg helmet, and Death Serpent Fangs appeared and attached to Mage. The fangs inside his mouth, the eyes over his own eyes and then the helmet fitted over his head.

"Um..." Usami knew that this was going to hurt, and hurt bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Okay, for any of you that want to know. Sapphire and Emerald Dragon are Luster dragon #1 and #2. Everyone is confuesed as to which is which in american. They screwed them up so bad. So I just used the japanese names. For the record, the 1900 one is Luster Dragon and the 2400 one is Luster Dragon #2.

To John:Rex thinks you mean Psychic, and who is psychic. Rex understands what you mean about that third person thing.

To Erestor Telemnar: Well, I won't say good guy but his is there. I don't know, Tal seems to know what he is doing out there.

To Darksoulki: Why thank you.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	30. Zero is a Powerful Number Pt 2

**Team Zero: Crystals **

Disclaimer-I don't own anything.

Chapter 30: Zero is a Powerful Number Pt. 2

Tal held up the final card in his hand and smirked at Usami. "Now to activate the devastating ability that my Cyborg carried with him. I discard one card from my hand to inflict 1000 points of direct damage to your life points." Tal slid the card into the graveyard slot. Flashes of brilliant light shot out blinding Usami for a few seconds.

Usami-3000 LP  
Tal-2600 LP

"Now I think I will end my turn." Tal smirked and Usami narrowed her eyes. Slowly she pulled a card from her deck. She then outstretched her arm, palm towards Tal's monsters, fingers stretched.

"Attack the mage my dragon!" She commanded and the dragon obeyed. Opening its mouth, a rainbow spray of light shot out towards the Mage monster.

"The ability of Death Serpent Fangs activate. I get to redirect the attack to Lava!" The path of the speeding light slowly altered until it was headed towards the large blob of molten lava. "Lava's ability is much like Alforce's but in reverse. Whenever it is attacked it destroys the monster that attacked it." The blast hit the monster and blasted around him leaving the monsters perfectly fine on the field.

"Different Dimension Dragon cannot be destroyed in battle by a monster of 1900 attack or less so my monster survived." But to everyones surprise the dragon slowly started to fade away. Small white particles of light flickered off of it as is finally vanished from the field. "What?"

"My monster didn't defeat it in a battle, the effect destroyed it. It was destroyed before a battle was started. That is how my monster survives. Now is it my turn or are you not done?" Tal asked and got a very angry nod from Usami. "Good, Now I activate Buzz Eyes special ability. During my standby phase the power lets me double the amount of cards that are in my hand. I have one card so I get to draw one more." Pressing on the censor his duel disk spit out another card. He then pointed to his mage. "Attack directly my Mage!" The mage charged up a large white ball of energy and shot it straight at Usami. Colliding with her, smoke and dust were kicked up from the ground creating a wind of sorts. Then she heard the beeping noise coming from her duel disk.

Usami-1500 LP  
Tal-2600 LP

"Wait, you monsters all have zero attack power. How did I lose 1500 life points?" Usami looked from her duel disk back to the man who just was smiling and crossing his arms. "Answer me!" she demanded.

"Fine, Mage's special ability is that when it attacks directly you lose 500 life points per each zero equipment attached to Mage. I have three, Death Serpent Fangs, Buzz Eyes, and Cyborg Helmet. Which reminds me." He held up the two cards in his hand. "I discard two cards for Cyborg's ability to deal 2000 points of damage to you directly."

Usami-0 LP  
Tal-2600 LP

Usami fell to her knees as the dueling holograms disappeared from Tal's field. He slowly walked towards her smiling wickedly.

"So girl, you lost. Are you ready to give me your soul?" He asked pulling the shadow medallion out from under his shirt and holding it towards Usami.

Suddenly the shadow medallion went flying out of Tal's hand and landed on the yard a few feet away. Tal stopped moving and looked down to see what had happened. Standing right next to him with his fist still outstretched, Kevin looked up at him angrily. He had moved swiftly and punched the shadow medallion out of Tal's hands.

"So, you want some ones soul?" Kevin asked as he pulled his fist back and looked up at Tal. "Then you will have to go through me to get hers!" He pointed to his chest with his thumb when he said 'me'.

"Tough guy huh?" Tal lifted his arm to punch Kevin but decided against it. "Do you wish to duel for both yours and her souls?"

"I am fine with that. I will win and save us both!" Kevin proclaimed as he duel disk snapped into place. He quickly moved over to where Usami was kneeling on the ground. She looked up at him and smiled. He returned the smile.

"My hero." She proclaimed and he started to blush.

"Boy. I do not have all day. Are you and your girlfriend done yet?" Tal asked as he placed his shuffled deck back into the deck holder on his duel disk and it locked up.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kevin snapped back and placed his deck into the appropriate slot. "I will start first."

Kevin-4000 LP  
Tal-4000 LP

Kevin drew his opening six cards and looked at them. _"Alright, he claims to have 20 monsters in that deck. One for each type of monster out there. I saw eight monsters so there is still 12 that I haven't seen." _He looked at his opponent who press the button on his disk and pulled the five cards it spit out into his hand. "I will play my Archfiend Soldier (1900/1500) in attack mode and set three reverse cards face down. Your move Tal." A large purple armored monster appeared on Kevin's field.

Tal pressed the censor and grabbed the card the disk spit out. "I play my rock Zero Monster in defense mode. Come forth Zero Monster Boulder (0/0)!" A large round boulder appeared on Tal's field. It had two eyes and a mouth with a set of white fangs. A necklace made out of small pebbles was around the entire beast. "I end my move."

_"Good, I have the perfect monster to deal with that card." _Kevin smiled and drew his next card. "I summon Spear Dragon (1900/0) to the field in attack mode." A large blue dragon monster appeared on Kevin's field next to his soldier. It had a needle nose beak which it opened and a swirl of white wind appeared inside it. "Attack his defense monster!" The tornado flew out of the monsters jaws and pierced through Boulder.

Kevin-4000 LP  
Tal-2100 LP

"And Archfiend Soldier will attack Directly for 1900 more points of damage. Go Death Slice!" The monster charged across the field and brought his sword down on Tal's body. He groaned as the hologram flew into him.

Kevin-4000 LP  
Tal-200 LP

"And I end my move." Kevin announced happily.

"Well, first my monster left behind Boulder Necklace!" The necklace made out of pebbles appeared on Tal's field due to its ability. Tal then press the censor on his disk and grabbed the next card. "Next I play the magic card Hacking Life! I get to hack into your life point counter and rob you of half of your life points, adding them to mine."

Kevin-2000 LP  
Tal-2200 LP

"Next I set one card face down and summon the Zero Monster of Aqua, Zero Monster Tortoise (0/0)" A large brown turtle with a dark green shell that had a pattern drawn on it with a bright yellow coloring. "I equip it with my Necklace and end my turn." The boulder necklace hovered around the turtle's neck.

Kevin drew his card and looked at it. "I sacrifice my two monsters on the field to bring forth the Dark Magician (2500/2100)." In bright flashes of yellow light the two monsters disappeared from the field and were replaced with a large magician monster holding a green staff. "Next, one of my down cards activate. Go Graceful Charity! It lets me draw three and discard two." Kevin pulled three card from his deck and slid two cards into the graveyard. "Next, a second face down card, Dedication through Light and Darkness! It lets me offer the Dark Magician to summon from my deck Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600)!" The black clad magician appeared on Kevin's field as the purple magician faded away in twin lights of white and black.

"Didn't you lean from her duel that powerful monsters mean nothing?" Tal asked the boy who seemed pleased with his move.

"Don't you know anything. My monster will rip apart your strategy and it starts with his ability. I get to pull one magic card back from the grave. I pull Graceful Charity." The card slid out of the graveyard and Kevin snatched it up. He then slid it back into his duel disk and pulled three more cards. He quickly discarded two of them and pointed at his magician. "Attack his turtle now! Chaos Black Magic!"

"Now comes the fun part. My monster's special abilities kick in. First the Boulder Necklace lets me switch whichever monster is attacked to defense mode." The turtle monster crouched down and pulled its limbs inside its shell. "Next my monsters special ability will activate. Increasing its defense by the attack of the monster attacking it (0/2800)!" The ball of black and purple magic bounced off the shell without leaving so much as a scratch on it.

"I set one more card face down and call my turn to an end." Kevin announced as the brown backed card appeared on his field.

"Then I draw. I will switch my turtle back to attack mode and summon the Zero Monster of Thunder, Zero Monster Sparks (0/0)!" A large lightning bolt appeared on the field. It opened it's two eyes on the mouse head that sat at the top of the long bolt of lightning. "I will use his ability to discard one card to destroy one monster on your side of the field." Tal slid one of the cards in his hand into his graveyard and the large lightning bolt shot across the field. In a burst of light the monster was broken up into small data bits. "My turn has ended."

_"Damn, that has a destroy effect. Now I can't keep anything as long as he has cards in his hand." _Kevin drew his card. _"But his field is still defenseless." _He slapped the card he drew down onto his duel disk. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000)(1900/1000)." The red cloaked magician appeared on Kevin's field and wielded its sword back. "Activate ability, by sacrificing the token on him and lowering its attack (1600/1000) I destroy one magic or trap card. I chose Boulder Necklace!" The wave of light that shot out of the sword broke the necklace clean off the large turtle monster. "Now attack his Turtle!"

"Trap card go! Zeroing it all Out stops any damage to my life when a monster of zero attack is destroyed." Breaker slashed down on the monster, slitting him in half with the greatest of ease. As Tal slid the card into the graveyard he pulled out one other card and slapped it onto his duel disk. "I get to pull the equipment from anywhere so I play Tortoise Shell, the card I discarded last turn!"

Kevin glared angrily at Tal and looked at his hand. He had nothing that was going to help as of right now. "I end my turn."

Tal pressed on the censor and like clockwork, it spat out another card. Picking it up Tal grinned and placed it on the duel disk. "I summon the fairy Zero Monster, Go Zero Monster Angel (0/0) in defense mode." An angelic female monster appeared on Tal's field in a crouching position. It wrapped it's white feathery wings around it's body to protect itself. She had long blond hair that sat below a dazzling hovering halo. "Next I switch Sparks to defense. I discard this card to activate his ability and you say goodbye to Breaker!"

The sky above the duel became dark and cloudy. The clouds circled above Breaker and Kevin. From the center of the spiraling clouds came a blinding flash of light and a large bolt of electricity the shot down, disintegrating Breaker where he stood.

"I equip Tortoise shell to Sparks and end my turn." Tal relayed as the large green shell flew over the large lightning bolt and suddenly equipped to it.

The gang stood in silence watching Kevin and Tal. They were amazed at the unrelenting power of the Zero Monsters despite the minimal attacking power.

"They are amazing." Reku said, knowing what the entire group was thinking. "So strong and so well played by him."

"And you wanted to rush into a duel with him not to long ago." Ronin commented with unwavering eyes on the battle. "You were gung ho to charge straight at him. His cards are amazing and according to what he said, he made them."

"Draw!" Kevin bellowed out as the card was snapped from its spot on top of his deck. "I set one monster face down and in defense mode. Next I activate my face down card. Go Ring of Destruction on your Sparks! Since he has no attack we won't lose any life points but he will be gone."

The large ring burst out from the holographic image of the card and went spinning across the field. It wrapped around the monsters 'neck' region. A loud booming noise came as the grenades around the ring detonated leaving a pillar of smoke and nothing left in it's wake.

"Good thing that for his ability I get to play Spark's spark!" A small lightning bolt appeared on the field in replacement to the monster it belonged to. "So now I get to draw and I will play Zero Weapon Recycled to pull the equipment back I discarded last time for Spark's ability. I bring to the field Angle's Halo!" A glowing halo just like the one on Angel's head appeared behind her. "It is her equipment and I equip it to her and end my move." The halo and the one above Angel's head merged to make a halo of even brighter light.

"Can you do that? Does that mean the ability will be doubled or something?" Usami snapped in from her place behind Kevin.

"I can do anything I want. Remember I spent late nights and long weekends perfecting my Zero Monsters." He looked down at his duel disk where his deck was locked away. "I made each of them perfect. I know all strengths and their very few weaknesses. You cannot win against them without cheating!" Tal boasted as he looked back up at the two kids. An image flashed through his head of him sitting at an artists drawing board. In front of him sketches of various monsters on different sheets of paper. He sat back and put his pencil behind his ear admiring his work. On the piece of paper sitting in front of him was an early sketch of Sparks. Tal smiled and continued. "I would like to see you try tobeat them."

"Fine, I draw and sac my face down monster to summon Cyber Tech Alligator (2500/1600) in attack mode!" A large green reptilian monster appeared on Kevin's field. It was covered in red cybernetic parts that covered good chunks of area on it's body. It stretched out it's two long red armored wings while flexing its armored claws. "Attack Angel now!" Kevin said whipping his arm around to point at the crouching angel. The alligator monster roared and slashed down on the woman destroying her.

"Her ability kicks in. She does a nice thing by doubling both of our life point scores. Now comes the fun part. See I equipped her with her own equipment meaning that our doubled life point scores will...double. I figured, you know, that a Angel can't be bias." He smiled and slid the two cards into his graveyard. "Since her equipment isn't in my hand deck or grave when she is destroyed I cannot bring it to the field but that is okay. Now the duel will last a lot longer."

Kevin-8800 LP  
Tal-8000 LP

Kevin did actually breath a sigh of relief. _"Good, that will give me some life points to play around with. Now he won't be able to kill me in one blast like he did Usami." _Kevin looked out of the corner of his eye at her.

"So?" Joe yelled from the sidelines. "All you did was help your opponent out too. I though that if you created the cards that you weren't being fair with their effects. That is the fairest thing that you have done!"

"FAIR!" Tal snapped at him. Head jerking towards Joe, his brow squeezed down into an angry position. "All of these cards are fair! I don't cheat my opponent!"

"Could have fooled me with some of those abilities." Joe said cleaning his ear out with his pinky. "Seems like most of them are unbalanced and broken cards."

"It isn't like that." Tal grumbled back he looked down at his duel disk again where his deck was locked inside the mechanical inner workings of the disk. "Let me tell you something boys and girls. They are all fair, for me to use. I remember what each one represents. The pain that nothing in life is fair. It all started years ago..."

_/Flashback/ _

"I was a lonely boy who had no family because of a violent gang attack."

_Rain was falling down on a boy who was curled up on a grassy area behind his house. The boy couldn't have been any older that five or six._

_The squealing of tires could be heard as a group of punks in a gang drove off in various vehicles. The front of the house looked like swiss cheese from bullet holes. Glass was broken and strewn out all over the yard and the inners of the rooms in the house. Motionless in the house were two bodies. A female mother wrapped in the arms of her husband._

_These were not the targets of the gangs assault. It was a nearby kid who belonged to a rival gang. This family was caught in the cross fire and suffered the consequences._

"I lost everyone that day. My mother, my father, my siblings. No one was left but me. I knew that sooner or later I had to move. I could not stay in that same spot too long. The memories were going to kill me. But as I walked out to leave I found my break in life."

_Walking down the ally behind the houses that were assaulted by the gang, young Tal was cornered by headlights from cars coming down both sides of the alleyway. The door swung open and a tall man in a black trench coat jumped out. He had black hair that was spiked up and a tough look on his face. He slowly walked towards Tal._

_"So kid," He started as he cracked his knuckles, "ya part of the murder of our friend in there."_

_Tal didn't know what to do. He curled up into a small ball and laid down on the ground. "No." He spit out in his childish fear. "Bad men in cars killed them. All of them, even my family."_

_"So, you have no family left?" The man cocked his eye brows and smiled wickedly. The glare from the headlights behind him made him seem even more wicked. Tal nodded and the man reached down and pulled Tal up by the scruff of his neck. "Then you can come with us. We are the ones who they were targeting. I'm Donny, do ya have a name kid?"_

_"It's...Tal." Tal choked out as Donny set him down on the ground again._

_"Well Tal, welcome to ya new family. See here, I be the boss, got it?" He asked questionably. Tal nodded and followed Donny back to his car._

"I figured that I had nothing else to lose. I went with Donny and he trained me to be tough. I was no longer the scrawny weak kid I was. Now I was a member of a gang, and a gang that got sweet revenge against the ones who cause all the pain to me for killing my family. I stayed with the gang for many years until..."

_"Hold it! Stop right there!" A police officer yelled as he chased Tal down an alley. Tal was older now, more like 12. They had just come from a gang brawl so Tal's muscles ached and his eyes were blackened. Blood was coming out of cuts and his nose._

_Glancing over his shoulder at the cop, Tal picked up as much speed as he could. He came to the other end of the alleyway and burst out into the street. He unfortunately ran straight into waiting officers. Tal slowed to a stop and prepared to turn around and run but the officer that was behind him grabbed ahold of his shoulder._

_"I was placed in a Juvenile Delinquents facility until my release back into society. But I did a stupid thing. I went and got back into that gang. I ran around with them for several more years until I was caught again. But this time I was sent to prison. Finally getting out of there because they only busted me for a minor crime and not like my...manslaughter crimes, I decided to give up trying to be with that gang. I started looking for a job and found one..."_

_"Industrial Illusion. Well this is the place." Tal looked up at the large skyscraper that reached practically to the sky. He looked down at the flyer in his hand that said: HELP WANTED. Tal soon found himself in the office of Maximillion Pegasus._

_"Well, so you wish to work here for me to start a fresh life and to get away from your past." Pegasus commented as Tal sat himself down at a chair across the desk from Pegasus._

_"But...wait...how?" Tal looked at the man, he hadn't said a word yet from walking into the room to sitting down and Pegasus knew everything about him already._

_"I have my ways of knowing these things." Pegasus said as he flicked his hair back revealing one of his eyes was a solid gold fake eye. It looked like an eye Tal had seen in drawings from ancient Egypt. "I also know that you truly mean it so I will allow you to have the job." Pegasus said and ushered Tal out. Tal hadn't gotten but three words out in the entire conversation, and they were garbled words that made no seance. "You will start work first thing in the morning. Eight o'clock sharp. See you then, Tal-boy." Pegasus said as he shut the door behind Tal. /_

_/end flashback/ _

"I worked for Pegasus a short time before he hosted his Duelist Kingdom Tournament. A prestigious tournament only for the top ranked duelists. There he was defeated by the now world champion, Yugi Motou. After that, the world started to lose faith in Industrial Illusion so the company was going down the drain. I was the one who stayed late nights to get the company back up on its feet. Pegasus was so pleased with me that he allowed me the use of his equipment. If I brought him detailed sketches and effects, he could help me make them into cards. That was my first deck, the deck I learned to play by, and the deck that hasn't changed in years."

"Bravo." Kevin clapped his hands in a sarcastic manner. "And why do you work for a low life like Chaos?"

"I quit Industirall Illusion a short time after because I wanted power, and Chaos had offered it to me. Now not only did I have a powerful deck, but I had the power to use it. The only thing I had to due is use the power he gave me and the deck and my disposal to capture souls for him." Everyone glared at Tal. The eyes that were fixated on him were angry and cold eyes. "And that is what I plan to do. I DRAW!" Tal snapped the card off his deck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
To John: Why are you answering for demon fan? Are you demon fan?

To Darksoulki: Um...,thanks.

To Nanashi: Err...,I don't think my girlfriend will be too pleased with that. What forum are you talking about? And what is wrong with my Zero Monsters? They are great. But by all means you don't have to read my crap before the all mightily Wolfgeneral. He far surpasses me in talent and in story.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	31. Zero is a Powerful Number Pt 3

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-Don't own YGO.

Chapter 31: Zero is a Powerful Number Pt. 3

Tal slapped the drawn card down onto his duel disk. "I play the magic card Gather the Zero Monsters! It allows me to summon five zero monsters from my deck to the field." The deck slot opened up and Tal pulled out his deck. He flipped it over and thumbed through it. He smiled and looked up at Kevin. "I think I will try something different from what I did to your girlfriend there. I summon the Beast, Zero Monster Wolf (0/0), Next comes Zero Monster Goblin (0/0), the fiend. The plant comes next, Zero Monster Venus Fly Trap (0/0). The Dinosaur, Zero Monster Raptor (0/0), followed finally by the reptile, Zero Monster Cobra (0/0)."

Respectively on Tal's field came a silver colored Wolf. Its fur was ragged and messy, with long fangs bared and two tails it waved back and forth. Next to him came an ugly, slightly red colored human monster. It squat down and moved it's club behind its head. Its club was littered with spikes. A plant vase appeared on the field with a large plant coming out of it. It had sets of pedals that looked like jaws. A large brown, yellow, green scaly reptile monster appeared next to the plant. It stood on two hind legs and bared its teeth in a threatening roar. Finally a green scaly snake monster appeared. It looked like a larger version of the cobra.

"Alright, Time to do this. Raptor's ability allows him to destroy one monster on the field for each of us. I sacrifice my Venus Fly Trap to destroy your monster." The large raptor moved slowly over and started eating the plant. Then after it had digested Tal's monster it moved over and ate the Alligator monster that resided on Kevin's field. "I get to pull Venus Fly Trap Pedals! I will equip them to my Wolf which I brought to the field in defense mode. My Cobra will now trigger his ability. He will prevent you from having more cards in your hand than I do. I have one card so you must discard until you have one card."

Kevin slid three of his four cards into his graveyard slot.

"Next my Goblin's effect will activate. I get to automatically destroy one card in your hand once a turn."

Kevin growled as the goblin monster hobbled across the field and reached up grabbing the last card from Kevin's hand. It handed it to Kevin who slid it into his grave slot.

_"Damn, he got my Blue Eyes." _Kevin growled as the monster turned and hobbled back across the field.

"My move is done boy. I have my Wolf in defense mode and the other two are in attack mode. Let's see your worst assault." Tal mocked and prodded as he ended his turn.

Kevin drew. Now the only thing he had left was the card on the field and this new card. He placed his newly drawn monster onto the field. "I summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in attack mode." A green demon creature made his appearance known by letting out a low rumbling growl. It wielded back its demonic looking weapon and prepared for battle. "Go, attack his Cobra!"

"No, the effect of Venus Fly Trap forces you to attack it first before any other monster can be attacked. Its power is on my Wolf so I lose no life." The demon beast flew across the field and sliced through the fearsome looking wolf. "I get to now summon to the field Wolf's Tail!" The twin tails that Wolf was baring now appeared on the field with no owner.

"So reveal face down card. Go Two Times the Fun! I give up 1000 life points to attack again, Go get Cobra!" Kevin ordered and the demon beast flew back across the field wielding its weapon back. It quickly sliced the monster in half.

Kevin-7800 LP  
Tal-6100 LP

"My turn is done." Kevin's tone was that of confidence that he had the upper hand now.

"Too bad that your turn isn't done till I say it is done." Tal's tone was that of one who knows something that someone else doesn't. "My Wolf's effect says that when he is destroyed as a result of battle, at the end phase of that turn all monsters on the field will go strait to the graveyard." Slowly, Tal's Goblin faded away along with the Vorse Raider. "Now I play Goblin Club, and Cobra Hide."

"No!" Kevin yelled as his monster was gone. The last wall between Tal and his life points.

"Yep, my move." Tal press his censor and a card popped out. Grabbing it he pulled it into his hand. "I play my Zero Monster Mage (0/0)!" The man in a dark blue and black robe appeared. In his hand he held a long staff that at the end were a circle of claws holding onto a yellow orb. He smirked at Kevin's open field. "I equip my monster with, Spark's Spark, Wolf's Tail, Goblin Club, and Cobra Hide!" The said equipment slowly moved and equipped themselves to Mage who waited patiently. The Club fused with the end of his staff, the hide wrapped itself around the Mage's belly. The Mage's hair started to stick up like it was filled with static electricity and the two silver furred tails popped out of the Mage's butt.

"No, not that thing!" Kevin stepped back realizing that he was in trouble.

"Yep, Now Attack him directly. If you remember I get to deal 500 points of direct damage for each equipment attacked to him when I attack directly so you lose 2000 life points." The Mage shot out a ball of pure white and yellow energy. Small sparks shot off as it flew across the field and smacked into Kevin's chest. Kevin recoiled back into Usami's arms.

Kevin-5800 LP  
Tal-6100 LP

Kevin opened his eyes to see that Usami was holding him so he wouldn't fall to the ground. She smiled at him and he returned the smile. He pulled himself up and looked at her.

"Don't give up." Usami said and gave Kevin the thumbs up sign.

"I won't." Kevin said returning the sign.

Reku leaned closer to Akina and whispered into her ear. "Is it just me or do you think that there is something between those two?"

Akina shrugged and looked back. Talking in a whisper she replied. "Possibly."

"Boy, I am not done yet, I will play the magic card in my hand, Summon of a Zero! I get to pull one Zero monster from my deck and summon it in attack or defense mode. I summon the Zero monster of the Beast Warriors in defense mode. Come forth Zero Monster Beast Knight (0/0)!" A large monster wrapped in silver armor laced with black appeared in a crouching position. It lifted it's helmet to reveal solid blackness with two glowing red eyes. The monster made some un human sounds. "I end my move."

Kevin smiled and reached for his deck.

"STOP!" Tal yelled and held up his hand. "Remember my Cobra's effect? Well it works with my Cobra's hide as well. I have no cards in my hand so you can't have any cards in your hand."

Kevin grimaced and moved his hand into a fist. "I end...my turn." He hated to say that but he was defenseless.

"Perfect, I summon the Wing Beast, Zero Monster Hawk Man (0/0) in defense mode." A man that had on only a pair of blue jeans appeared. Instead of arms he had long wings and on his face was a beak. His feet were replaced with Talons that dug into the dirt. "I activate his ability. By giving up 1000 life points I get to sacrifice on monster to deal 1000 points of damage to you. I sacrifice my Hawk Man and 1000 life points to deal damage to you!" The monster itself exploded into small bits. One of his feather shot out and hit Kevin.

Kevin-4800 LP  
Tal-5100 LP

"Now I get to play Hawk Feathers. I equip them to my Beast Knight and use the effect again on him! I sacrifice him to play Beast Knight Armor and deal damage to you."

Kevin-3800 LP  
Tal-4100 LP

"Now I equip my Mage with Beast Knight's Armor. If you didn't know my Beast's Knight Armor lets me, at the end of my turn to draw one card for each equipment on it/it's on. I have five so you will get to draw, but now I attack you directly with Mage!" Once again the Mage charged up the ball of energy and blasted Kevin with it.

Kevin-1300 LP  
Tal-4100 LP

Tal press the censor and it automatically spit out five cards. Tal then slapped three of the cards down on his duel disk. "My Zero Monster Trout (0/0) the fish one, allows me to summon all Zero Monsters from my hand when he is drawn and at each of my standby phases. I summon him, Zero Monster Alforce (0/0), and Zero Monster Lava (0/0). So let's see what you got boy."

Kevin hesitated for a moment be for attempting to draw. His hand was shaking as he reached for his deck. Looking down he watched as a hand came from his side and placed itself on top of Kevin's hand. He looked over at Usami who smiled at him.

"I know you can do this." She said happily. "I know that you are a great duelist."

Kevin nodded. "All right." With the help of Usami, Kevin snapped the top card from its place on the deck. Holding it up into the air both Usami and Kevin named it out loud.

"Card of Sanctity!"

Tal growled and retrieved four cards from his deck. Kevin drew some desperately needed cards.

"I play first Monster Reborn to revive Blue Eye White Dragon (3000/2500)!" The white scaly dragon appeared on Kevin's field. It roared and stretched out with its appearance. "I next play the equipment magic card Axe of Despair!" A large axe appeared on Kevin's field and spiraled back into the Blue Eyes. It melted with the skin on Blue Eye's chest so that now only the blade stuck out (4000/2500).

"Okay so are you done yet?" Tal mocked Kevin who stared at him with unmoving determination. Something about Kevin made Tal shudder deep down inside.

"No, You have played this game ranting on and on about your special equipments. My turn for a special equipment. I play the Jade Crystal!"

Aura flew off from Kevin's and a symbol appeared on his forehead as he called the name. The symbol that rested on his medallion appeared there shining with brilliance. The dragon monster roared as it was suddenly overcome with great and tremendous power. From his body and the limbs on his body shot out crystalline spikes the resided with the color of Jade. A strip of Jade spikes ran straight from the tip of the Blue Eye's nose down it's neck and back and out to the tip of his tail.

"Shit!" Tal muttered under his voice as he stared down the dragon monster.

"My Crystal will give him 500 additional attack (4500/2500). Now my essence monster can attack directly! Time to show him real pain!" Kevin pointed to Tal directly. "Go Blue Eyes White Dragon Jade Mode, Jade Burst Stream!"

The dragon let out a massive blast of jade colored energy the flew across the field with god like speed. In an instance Tal was absorbed into the attack and thrown several yards away. The Blue Eye's Jade Mode roared on final time before disappearing.

Kevin-1300 LP  
Tal-0 LP

Silence was all that was heard for a few moments until Usami squealed with delight.

"Kevin you did it!" She yelled practically jumping on him. He fell over from complete shock, blushing like mad.

Reku nudged Akina and smiled. "Remind you of anyone?"

"Déjà Vu." She replied and gave his a kiss.

Everyone else who either found this the wrong time or had no clue as to what was going on move farther away. Ryokurio and Gurabe had gone to help Tal.

* * *

Chaos appeared in a burst of darkness. He slowly raised his head to look at the lavender colored castle. A wicked smile crossed his face as he began to slowly make his way through the garden and into the front doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Now that is what I have waited for a while. Tal's monsters were all planned out from about halfway through the end of the final battle in the World Tournament. I have waited so long for a chance to use them without making it apparent.

Also out of all the zero monsters (if you liked them) which one was your favorite? Here they are if you forgot: Alforce (Warrior), Dragon Bain (Dragon), Cyborg (Machine), Lava (Pyro), Tortoise (Aqua), Death Serpent (Sea Serpent), Trout (Fish), Mage (Spellcaster), Cobra (reptile), Buzz (Insect), Hawk man (Wing Beast), Wolf (Beast), Beast Knight (Beast Warrior), Walking Dead (Zombie), Boulder (Rock), Goblin (Fiend), Raptor (Dinosaur), Spark (Thunder), Angel (Fairy), Venus Fly Trap (Plant).

To John: Clear I am now.

To Darksoulki: Sure.

To Demon Fan: Sorry, but I was close. See I felt that connection, I just wasn't sure what it meant.

To LucienShadowMaster: Welcome. Well to be true you would say John's character Joe joined. Actually, you came a bit too late, I am getting close to closing out Crystals. Sad I know but I do have one last saga I _want_ to do. This is the story right here but you will see. I will be glad to take your character for the next saga seeing how I have a character from almost every reviewer that stays true. Joe came from John, Kevin from Blue Eyes White-Knight, and Kai came from Darksoulki. But yea, I will give you a heads up when I think I am ready to take on a character and sure I will use (and abuse hehehe) him/her.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	32. Pure Order and Chaos

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-I don't own YGO.

Chapter 32: Pure Chaos and Order

After helping Tal up, he backhanded Gurabe and took off running. His leave was quick and he knew he was not welcome there by them.

"So, Why are you here?" Ryokurio, giving Gurabe a nasty look, asked Gurabe as they walked back to Reku and the others.

"Not because I like being with humans like you!" Gurabe snapped back. "I am only doing it because I want something from the one you call Chaos."

"Oh. So a temporary truce?"

"Okay, I will let you call it that if you wish."

"I see that you came in with Reku and Ronin and they didn't freak out on you so I will turst you. For now."

* * *

Chaos slowly made his way up a spiraling stair case. Soon he came to a long hall way. Laces of gold ran down the sides of the lavender colored corridor. Small wooden doors lined the sides as well as small night stand tables. Chaos continued to walk towards a large, golden colored double door.

* * *

Order looked up at the double doors and narrowed her eyes. _"Intruder!"_

She stood up quickly and moved to a side door quickly. She poked her head out to see two guards that stood there holding long metal spears.

"Rally the troops, Chaos has arrived."

* * *

Chaos stopped inches from the doors. He lifted his head and looked back over his shoulder. A sharp shrill whistle could be heard blowing in the background. Charging up behind Chaos were a group of warriors, male and female, armored up and pointing their spears and swords towards Chaos. 

"Give it up and come peacefully." The first guard spoke.

"Fool," Chaos smirked, back still turned to the group of warriors. "You think that you have me. I shall be the one to pass judgment on all of your souls."

"You don't scare us!" The second guard chimed in. A unison 'yea' could be heard from the other soldiers.

"I don't?" Chaos lifted his head towards the ceiling still smirking. "Then come and I will show you what to fear."

* * *

Guards had filled the inner chamber of Order's castle. They all stared intensely at the double doors waiting for the split second they opened up. 

A burst of light and a loud boom sound, the doors were blown off the wall completely. Smoke plumed into the room as limp bodies flew threw the room. They flew like rag dolls, and fountains of blood gushed out of cuts.

The guards in the room braced themselves. A low chuckle could be heard as the robed man entered the room. He was looking down at the floor, his face shrouded in shadows. Opening his eyes he slowly moved his head upwards to look at the guards and Order. He grabbed his cloak and pulled it off. His fire red hair came into view. His deep blue eyes fixated on Order. His body, slim yet muscular.

Holding out a hand, palm to the ceiling, he motioned with his fingers for the guards to come and fight.

Order, in one swift motion, pointed at him. "ATTACK!"

"BRING IT!" Chaos yelled in return.

The group of soldiers charged forward. The chamber echoed with battle cries as the warriors grew closer and closer to Chaos. Wielding their swords back and swung forward to a full scale assault.

Smirking, Chaos slowly raised his hand and a dark smoky bubble shield burst out. It surrounded Chaos and expanded at a alarming rate. The swords hit the shield and burst off in a blast of electrical currents. The soldiers bodies that hit the bubble were fried. The skin melted off leaving a pile of charred bone that soon was burned up as the shield expanded over it.

Some of the soldiers backed off but the bubble still expanded. Order growled and held up her palm, fingers outstretched. A small bead of rainbow colored energy appeared on each finger tip and at the tip of the thumb. Streams of that rainbow light shot out and pierced the shield.

Chaos, in quick movement, jumped up and through the barrier. He hovered in mid air for a few seconds before landing on his feet and bending down onto one knee. Chuckling with mad laughter, he slowly raised himself up. His eyes wide, psycho.

More guards charged forward, their metal armored feet clanked against the floor sending more echo's throughout the entire chamber. Men and women's voices alike merged together to make one roaring battle cry.

"Fool, I am your executioner!" Chaos stated as small forms of smoke formed in front of him. Soon these puffs of smoke swirled into solid objects that shot out at tremendous speeds. Black, evil, spears broke the guards armor and pierced through the body. Horrid screaming sounds could be heard as bodies fell to the floor.

"NO!" Order yelled as more guards charged passed her.

"When will you learn?" Chaos's voice was a low, raspy voice. He looked down to the floor as a burly guard, large as a tree, charged at him. A vertical slash with his sword missed and kicked up sparks on the floor. Chaos with unhumanly speed dodged to the guard to hisright and moved quickly behind him. "Got you now." He spoke and grabbed the warriors helmet. One jerk of the wrist and the warriors head snapped to the side. The body became limp and fell to the floor.

* * *

Tal stumbled down a alleyway. He leaned up against a wall and took out his shadow medallion. He looked at it and remembered that Chaos had told him to duel. Just duel, he was moving forward with his plan. When Tal's assistance was needed, he would bring him to his location. 

From above Tal. On the roof, a head of purple hair shot out and looked down at the man. Verion decided to stay and watch this guy for a while seeing as he had a dark blue duel disk. Yukio had one when he moved to Team Chaos. _"So maybe he will lead me to Yukio's former boss."

* * *

Outside pan of the castle revealed a third story window breaking out and three rag doll bodies fling out. There bodies fell down into the garden below._

Inside the castle, blade of black energy shot out from Chaos's swinging forearm. Order had jumped back and brought up a protective shield. Some wounded but not dead guards too refuge behind this shield. The blade rain continued, slashing and severing warriors body parts. Arms, legs, heads, and squirts of blood shot all over the chamber.

Some guards body lay limp, suspended on a tree of black incarnate energy. Sharp blade like branches sever through the bodies of the warriors.

Chaos moved forward between the limp and lifeless bodies of guards that lay all around the chamber. The only people still alive were Chaos, Order, and the guards behind Order's barrier.

"Run!" She commanded and the soldiers turned, running out the door. Sighing, she turned back to Chaos. "So Chuck, hows it been? Long time no see." The barrier faded into the ground as Order walked through it.

"Shove it Kimberly!" Chaos snapped back. "I am no longer the man you knew. I am pure and utter chaos!"

"And I am the order to your chaos." Order replied.

"Why won't you stay dead? You have been a thorn in my side for years now and I won't stand for it anymore."

"Because I am a guardian of the power. The power the chosen one need to stop you and your evil."

"Did you forget?" Chaos reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object. He flipped it up to reveal a Duel Monster card. A picture of a solid black crystal and a symbol in the background was shown. "I am one of the chosen."

"Maybe," Order stepped forward, "but you use your power for evil. Reku, Ronin, Akina, Joe, Kevin, and Gurabe use their powers to stop you."

"What!" Chaos laughed in a dark, evil laughter as he slid the Onyx Crystal back into his pocket. "Your little slave dogs. The ones that you told them what to do and sent them off to do it. You will never dirty your own hands to stop me."

"True but you were the ones who sent out your servants to attack them." Order retaliated.

"I did that because it is a waste of time for me to be out there fighting, when I have a army of loyal warriors who will help me on my goal. If they didn't all screw up they would have been rewarded for their deeds."

"You corrupted them. You offered power that you wouldn't give them!"

"How do you figure?" Chaos held out his hand towards her, his fingers curled as if he were holding the hilt of a sword. Slowly that black fog appeared between his fingers and burst out into a oddly shapen sword made of this black smoke energy. "I will get power from the ultimate source and they would have tasted the liquid in the cup of victory. Now though," He brought the sword down by his side, "they have all failed. I amnow faced with a new problem. You are in my way and I can't stand for that."

Order held out her hand in a similar manner and a sword of white smoke formed in her hands. "You are still going to go through with this?" She moved into a fighting stance.

"Why not?" He asked as he took one threatening step forward. "The days when you stand in my way are in the past and the power I seek is mine. I have collected enough souls to have complete control over it."

He started to run forward. She swung her sword in a counter attack clashing the two blades. Small white and black colored lightning bolts shot off and scarred up the floor. They pushed back from each other and Order launched the second wave attack. Chaos easily blocked it and pushed her back.

"You are as weak as you ever were when you walked among us." Chaos mocked as he deflected another assault by Order.

"Well I was weak in ever seeing anything good in you!" She blocked a counter attack that Chaos launched but the force was so great it pushed he back.

"I can't believe that I wasted my teen years with a wench like you!" Chaos cringed at the thought.

"You bastard!" Order yelled and slashed down vertically cutting Chaos's shirt and leaving a fine, shallow gash across Chaos's chest. She was to far away to make any deeper of a cut.

"Bitch." He said touching the wound and lifting his fingers. Blood trickled down and dripped off onto the floor. He raised his sword up and slammed it down into the ground. A wave of black light shot out and engulfed Order. The black light faded leaving a long gash cut through the floor and Order sliding slowly down the far wall. She landed and crouched over. She coughed and looked up at the approaching Chaos.

"Take this!" She sliced her sword across the floor sending a wave of white light shooting out towards Chaos. Being unprepared he flew back just like she had but not as far as Orderand he landed on his feet. She jumped to her feet and glared at him. Opening her palm she outstretched each finger towards him. The rainbow beads of energy appeared at the finger tips and blasted out again in streams of light. The lights cut through the outer skin on his arms and legs but none came to a direct attack.

"Damn you." Chaos said looking down. He took a second to examine each cut on his body. "You are getting bitchy with me." He held out his left hand, the right still holding the sword, and a large ball of dark gray to black energy formed in the hand. Shifting back he through it like a baseball towards Order. She screamed as the explosion cause blasted off that entire wall sending Order flying down the corridor on the other side.

Chaos looked to the far end of the chamber he was in. There was a large steel covered door with a large lock on it. On the other side must be what he wanted. Slowly he started to walk towards it. The sword disappeared in his hand and he stuck his hands into his pockets.

"NO!" Order yelled as she flew up behind him. Placing her hand on his back she closed her eyes. Her hand started glowing and an explosion erupted sending Chaos flying face first into the large steel door. Panting, she straightened up and looked at him. "You will never get what you seek, I may not have stopped you when I was part of that world but I can stop you in this one!"

"Really?" Chaos straightened himself up and turned around to face her. His eyes started glowing in a blood red color. His voice darkened and a black aura started to blast off of him. "You will never be able to stop me." Lifting his hand up towards the ceiling, fingers jagged and pointing up but not strait. Red spires of energy shot off and collected together in his palm to form a large ball of red energy traced in black. Grabbing it he brought it down in front of his face. The red aura casted a glow on his face and he licked his lips.

"Don't you dare!" Order demanded. "I can't let you win."

"Let me win?" Chaos chuckled, "by the way you've been fighting I didn't even know that you were trying. Now to finish!" Like a baseball, Chaos wielded back and blasted the energy towards Order.

The world seemed to be in slow motion as the ball of energy hurled across the room. Tiles on the floor were ingratiated from the sering heat of the energy. Order widened out her arms and created a large clear shield barrier. When the energy hit the shield a large explosion resulted. Smoke and dirt filled the air as chunks of the ceiling began to fall down into the chamber.

Chaos laughed as he pulled open the large door. He stepped inside to find a large stair case. Smiling wickedly he made his was down the stairs until he turned the first corner and vanished.

* * *

Tal snapped his head up and pulled out the shadow medallion. Slowly fog started to encircle around him and cover his body. 

Verion, still on the roof, took this chance and jumped off down towards Tal. He fell into the swirling smoke.

The next thing either of them know they were standing in a large rectangular room with a pair of double doors. Chaos was waiting for Tal's arrival but was pleasantly surprised when Verion dropped into his lap.

* * *

Reku and the other crystal holders jumped up in a start. They grabbed the medallions around there necks and looked at them to see that they were glowing violently. Kai, Ryokurio, and Usami watch the others for a second before getting up and staring at the crystals too. 

**"Children." **Order's voice was weak, faint. **"Quickly, Chaos...has begun to move...towards the ul...timate po...we...r." **

"Order, tell us what to do and we will do it. We must stop Chaos!" Reku yelled at his medallion. Suddenly, a pillar of white light burst up from the ground. All of the kids were encircled and disappeared just as fast as the light came.

Finding themselves in a war torn chamber. Order sat slumped against a wall. Her robes were torn and ragged. The chamber itself was terrible. Blood, bodies, body parts, and torn uprocks form thefloor andceilingstrung all of the place. A literal hell.

"There chosen ones." Order pointed to the open steel doors. "Chase Chaos and stop him!" Sachiko knelled down next to Order and nodded to the others. They nodded back and started running down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sorry to all of you who wanted to see Order duel but I didn't wanted to reveal Chaos's powerful cards just yet. Plus I have no fighting outside of dueling in my story so this was a way to feel...god like.

To LucienShadowMaster: So, ya don't like your opponent having more cards in their hands than you do. Thats cool. And he is heading for the crystal but he isn't sneaking around to get to it.

To John: You like Mage huh? That's cool. And I won't forget that. I see we have a Star Wars fan in the house.

To dragon master13: I could tell by your name that you would like Dragon Bain. That is cool and welcome to the reviewing family  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	33. The Two Guards Vendetta

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-I don't own YGO

Chapter 33: The Two Guards Vendetta

The group rounded several corners but never lost there stride. Finally rounding one last corner the group found themselves in a small rectangular room. There were no windows and two doors at opposite ends of the room. The group could see that the stairs continued to descend on the other side.

They started to make there way across the smoke filled room. The gray smoke tumbled across the floor as the interference of the feet shifted it.

"Stop!" Ronin whispered in a jerky voice. Holding up his arm the group halted a few steps behind him. "Listen!" He commanded.

"For what?" Gurabe snottily remarked.

"Shhhhh." Reku said as he gave a nudge in the ribs. He should have realized that it wasn't going to hurt him.

A low rumbling sound could be heard. More like a growl than anything. The group listen intently, no one moved a muscle. The rumbling continued, but nothing was there.

"Look!" Akina yelled and pointed towards the floor. Everyone looked down to see numerous red glowing eyes.

The smoke in the room suddenly sprung to life and flew off the floor to a corner of the room. There it took humanoid shapes and became a solid humanoid. The skin was dark gray and black in areas. For arms, they had various weapons of sorts. Snarling they started advancing upon the group.

"Get back!" Kai commanded as the beasts came closer.

"What can we do?" Akina yelled as she grabbed a hold of Reku's arm.

"We will handle this." Ryokurio said and took a fighting pose but all the monsters had stopped moving. The were all focused on Gurabe who was holding up a card. His crystal card glowed with a amber colored radiance. This light flashed out and touched Kai's, Ryokurio's and Gurabe's own decks.

"Reku, you and the others continue on. Us three will handle it from here." Gurabe announced as his duel disk locked into place. He pulled the top card off his deck and slapped it down onto his duel disk. "I summon Vampire Lord!" The green haired vampire monster appeared on the field. It bared it's fangs at the shadow monster and leaped forward, slashing through one of them.

"Right." Reku nodded, he turned back to the group. "Let's move!"

"Right." They all replied with a nod and moved to the stair case.

"I summon Phantom Dragon Drake!"

"I summon Shadowknight Dragon!"

Two dragon monsters appeared and started a relentless attack on the shadow beasts.

Reku and the others ran down another spiraling stair case till them came to a long narrow hallway. At the end was a large golden steel door. Obstructing there path was a small purple haired kid. Lifting his eyes slowly Reku and Joe gasped.

"Verion!"

"Hiya." He said with a smirk on his face. "So Joe, you ready for a rematch?"

"Verion, now is not the time." Joe said as he started to walk towards the kid.

"But now is the perfect time. Chaos has been pleased to make me a guard while he gets what he wants." Verion announced and his new dark blue duel disk snapped into place. Slipping in Yukio's old deck into the deck slot he pointed to Joe. "After that last defeat, I must get my revenge."

"Don't worry guys." Joe said as his disk snapped into place. "Go ahead, I will deal with this kid and catch up with you sooner or later."

"Right, good luck." Reku said and the rest of the group ran past Verion. They made it to the door and went through it.

Verion looked over his shoulder until the door closed then he smiled and turned back to Joe. "You ready?"

"I will not allow you to stop us. You kept me up late that night!" Joe complained as he slipped his deck into the appropriate slot.

* * *

The group of kids found themselves halted once again. This time by a large man in a tank top.

"Tal, now is not the time either." Ronin complained as there was a large rectangular room between the two set's of doors.

"I just want one of you." Tal said and lifted his finger. He pointed to Kevin. "You. I will prove my power over you before the day comes to an end."

"Fine, I deal with you. Reku," He looked at them. "Go ahead."

"Right." Reku said, he motioned to Ronin and Akina and they moved through the last door while Tal and Kevin set up for their duel.

Through the final door, the group came to a much larger room. At the far end of this room was a massive ten foot tall crystal. The clear crystal had a image of flowing lava running through it and a shimmer of pure radiance. The medallions around there necks started glowing in reaction to the large crystal, the ultimate power.

A red headed man stood at the base of the crystal touching it's smooth surface. He moved his hand slowly over the surface and then turned around to face them.

"Will this order ever be ceased?" He asked in a confusing manner. "Will the end ever see the blinding flash of light that is darkness?"

* * *

Joe-4000 LP  
Verion-4000 LP

Both of the eager kids drew there opening hand of five cards. Fanning them out they both looked them over.

"Seeing as I failed that last duel, I start us off." Verion announced as he snapped a sixth card from its place on the deck. "I summon the monster card Zergo's Acid Crawler (1600/1100)!" A hole appeared on Verion's field. Inside the hole acid could be seen bubbling. Suddenly a long bluish-green snake creature appeared from the hole. It had a long snout but no nostrils or mouth, just two orange colored eyes. "End turn."

"That's it? Okay then." Joe drew the top card from his deck. "I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0)." An army of green goblin monster appeared on Joe's field. The all held there clubs back in a threating manner. "Attack Acid Crawler now my beast!" Charging across the field the monsters pummeled the snake monster. After a few seconds of this brutal beating the monster shifted down to there knees.

Joe-4000 LP  
Verion-3300 LP

"After attacking my monster goes into defense mode so I set one card face down and end my turn." Joe announced as the brown backed card appeared behind the kneeling goblins.

* * *

Tal and Kevin stood at far ends of the rectangular room. Both duel disks humming as they shuffled there decks.

"Tal, I will ask for the last time not to do this and let me pass. The world is in danger from your master." Kevin angrily said as his deck was inserted into his dueling slot.

"Never. I have to get my payback on you and my boss doesn't need your interference." Tal replied as his disk spit out five cards that he grabbed. "Me first."

Kevin-4000 LP  
Tal-4000 LP

Pressing his sensor the duel disk popped out one card that Tal grabbed. "The first thing I do is show you my Zero Monster Trout (0/0). I summon him to the field in defense. Remember when he is drawn and when it is my standby phase I summon all Zero monsters in my hand. I have three more. Come out now Zero monsters Alforce (0/0), Venus Fly Trap (0/0), and Boulder (0/0)!"

A fish scaly fish monster appeared on the field curled up into a ball of sorts. Next to it a warrior in a red and blue jump suit appeared and struck a stupid looking fighting pose. A plant vase appeared on the field with a large plant coming out of it. It had sets of pedals that looked like jaws and a small rock appeared with its eyes and mouth shut.

"All but Alfroce are in defense mode so I end my turn now."

* * *

Verion pulled a card from it's spot on the deck and looked it over. He held it out so Joe could see what it was. "I play my Zergo's Sacred Seal. I will stop all magic and trap cards to be activated by you for this turn. Now I summon Zergo's Shadow Cat (600/400)." A large, black and gray cat jumped up from behind Verion. It landed on the ground and hissed at the goblins. Baring its teeth and claws it slowly crouched down and prepared to pounce. "Attack now!" Verion ordered and the cat pounced on the set of goblin monsters. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Draw." Joe said as a card was plucked from its resting spot on his deck. "I will now summon my Maha Vailo (1550/1400)!" A spellcaster monster appeared on Joe's field. It was wearing long beautiful blue robes and pretty red beads. "My monster will gain a bonus from each equipment attacked to her so I give it my mighty Axe of Despair to raise its power by 1000 points (2550/1400). Now my monster will gain 500 points by it's own ability (3050/1400). Attack the Shadow Cat!"

"Not quite, I reveal down card Cage of Zergo's Captures! It will stop your monster, and as long as I sacrifice one monster with Zergo in it's name at my standby phase then I can keep this card."

"Then I end my turn." Joe growled out at the purple haired kid as he drew.

"I sacrifice my Shadow cat to keep this cage." The cat monster hissed again as it faded away. Maha Vailo frowned seeing that the cage was still there. "Next I set two cards face down and summon a second Zergo's Acid Crawler (1600/1100) in defense mode." A second snake monster appeared on the field but slowly sank back into his hole. "End turn."

"Okay, I draw." Joe drew one card from his deck and frowned to himself. _"I don't have anything I can play at this moment. Not while he has his cage on the field." _Joe slid one card onto his disk. "I set one monster face down and end my turn."

Verion smiled as he drew his card. "I sacrifice my Acid Crawler for my cage." The snake's hole faded out of sight leaving the steel cage around Maha Vailo. "I next reveal my face down card Zergo's Death Valley! If I had any monsters on the field I would have to sacrifice them but I don't so I get to bring back one Zergo monster. I chose to revive one Acid Crawler. Now flip Call of the Haunted to revive the other one!"

Slowly the two snake monsters appeared on the field. They glared with there large orange eyes at Joe and his field of cards. They made a low rumbling hissing noise even though they had no mouths.

"I then sacrifice them both for my...,Zergo (3500/3500)!" A large pillar of fire erupted from the ground engulfing the two snake monsters in the blaze.. The fire was blown apart by a large shadowy figure's cape. It's body was covered in darkness but it had very visible deep dark blue skin. It wrapped itself back up in its cape and let out a cold laugh. The blood red eyes glowed and a red aura flowed around them. "Attack Maha Vailo! Hell's Dark Fire!"

* * *

"Right." Kevin drew his card and looked it over. "I play Duel Summoner! It will let me play two monsters on the field this turn so I play Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700) and Skilled White Magician (1700/1900)."

Two magician monsters appeared on Kevin's field. One wore a white robe with a blue shoulder and chest guard with three small orbs attached to it. It held up it's rod that had a orb at the end of it. The other one was a reverse in colors. It wore solid black robes but still had a staff with an orb and orbs on its shoulder guards.

"Now I take you out. First I play the magic card Pot of Greed! I draw two cards." Kevin snapped two cards from his deck and looked at them. One orb on each of his monsters lit up. "Next I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two." A second orb on each lit up as Kevin pulled three new cards and ditched two old ones. "Finally I play Reload. This will allow me to shuffle my hand into my deck and draw the same number of cards! But more importantly gave me what I needed."

"And what is that?" Tal asked as he watched Kevin pull three new cards from his deck to replace his hand.

"All of the orbs on my monsters are lit up. Three spell counters are on them. I sacrifice them both to summon there true parts."

The two monsters faded away and Kevin slapped two new cards onto his duel disk. Standing where they were was a purple monster with a long green staff and a warrior monster with a two handed sword.

"Dark Magician (2500/2100) and Buster Blader (2600/2300)!" He pointed to Tal's field. "Destroy Alforce Magician!" Holding his staff out the magician monster let out a blast but it soon changed paths to head for the Venus Fly trap.

"Did you forget its ability?" Tal mocked as his monster was blown to dust and three leaves were left on the field.

"No, that is why Dark Magician attacked first. Go Buster Blader attack Alforce." The warrior monster flew across the field and cut the monster in half leaving its Gauntlets floating on the field.

Kevin-4000 LP  
Tal-1400 LP

"I end my move." Kevin said as his two monsters hovered down to the field in front of him.

* * *

A screaming vortex of blood red fire swept across the cage melting it and the monster locked inside.

"Then I offer my face down monster to send my Axe of Despair back to the top of my deck." Joe said and slid the card back on top of his deck while the face down monster vanished.

Joe-3550 LP  
Verion-3300 LP

"I draw my Axe of Despair." Joe announced and pulled the top card from his deck. _"Now what?" _Joe studied his hand and found nothing for help. "I set one monster face down and end my turn."

"Good." Verion snapped the top card from his deck. "I summon Zergo's Cyborg (1500/1700) in attack mode." A large humanoid machine appeared on the field. It had a wolf like face with glowing red eyes. "Go, attack on the opponent now! Cyborg Blast!"

"My trap will save me!" Joe announced as the face down card flipped up. "It's called Fog in a Can. I can pull four cards from my deck and place them face down on the field." A low fog appeared on the field as four more brown backed cards appeared by the one face down one. The fog hovered over the Joe's field as he smirked. "Now you get to attack any one of my slots, one through five. If you destroy my monster then all cards go to the grave but if my monster lives I get to pull all other cards into my hand."

"Fine, Cyborg attack slot number three!" Verion ordered and the monster raised it's arm revealing a large cyber cannon. A blast of blue energy shot out towards where the middle slot on the field would be. It hit something and brown card shards burst out but the fog remained on the field.

"Looks like the first attack failed. Care to try again?" Joe taunted.

"Yes, Zergo attack slot number five!" Verion pointed to where the fifth slot would be. A vortex of fire ripped through that spot but again the fog didn't vanish. "Fine, I missed again. I end my turn."

"Good." The fog on the field disappeared and Joe picked up two cards from his duel disk. The face down card that remained on the field was in slot number two. "Now I get the cards that survived and I get to draw." Drawing a card he slid one card into his duel disk. "I play the Warrior Returning Alive. I will get back Goblin Attack Force with this card and summon it to the field."

The troop of green goblin monsters appeared on Joe's field for the second time. They slowly started running towards the cyborg monster when Joe pointed towards it.

"Attack now!" Pummeling it with all of the clubs it soon was broken apart into data bits and the goblins knelled down going into defense mode. "End turn."

Joe-3550 LP  
Verion-2500 LP

* * *

"Bravo." Tal clapped his hands together before he pressed his sensor. The card popped out and Tal snatched it up. He quickly flung it down onto the field. "Here comes Zero Monster Angel (0/0) in defense mode." The angel monster crouched down on Tals field. "Next I play Zero Damage to life. For each Zero Monster and Zero Equipment in play you lose 400 life points!" Tal smiled as the hologram of the card blasted out a ray of light that consumed Kevin.

Kevin-2000 LP  
Tal-1400 LP

"Face it, you are out of your league." Tal smirked. "I end my turn."

"Not even close to being out of my league." Kevin snapped as he tore the top card off his deck. _"I really don't have time for this guy."_ Kevin took a deep breath before proceeding. "I summon Drillago (1600/1100) in attack mode!" The yellow machine monster covered in drills appeared next to the warrior and the spellcaster. "Dark Magician attack Trout! Buster Blader continue with attacking Boulder! Go Drillago finish off Angel!" Receiving their orders the three of them flew across the field and battled with there targets until they were defeated.

Kevin-4000 LP  
Tal-2800 LP

"Nice, Remember that Angel doubles our life scores when she is destroyed. Plus I get to play Angel Halo, Trout Scale, and Boulder Necklace." The three said equipment cards appeared on the field next to Alforce's Gauntlets and Venus Fly Trap Pedals.

"I remembered so now I end my turn by setting one card face down."

Pressing his sensor, Tal grabbed the ejected card out of the air and held it up to his face. Smiling he flipped it around so that Kevin could see it was a monster. "I summon Zero Monster Lava (0/0)! DEAL WITH THIS!" Tal yelled as the card fell into the spot on his duel disk. On the field before him a blob form made of lava and molten rock appeared. It opened it's eyes and mouth. The ground under the beast began to blacken and smoke.

_"No! If he wouldn't have drawn a monster then he would have to pass his turn. His magic and trap slots are full so he would have had no wall monster." _Kevin bit his lip but stood tall.

"Lava will stop all attacks against him and destroy that monster. But that is not all! I equip him with Alforce Gauntlets, Venus Fly Trap Pedals, and Trout Scale!"

The gauntlets found there resting spot on the sides of the beast and the pedals started growing out of the gauntlets themselves. The back of the monster was covered now in trout scales running from its "head" down to the floor.

"Go my beast, attack Buster Blader!" Tal pointed to the warrior monster and the lava beast roared out its open mouth. A large fire ball formed while the gauntlets started glowing with an luminous light.

* * *

"Why you." Verion snarled as he snapped a card off his deck. "Pot of Greed. I draw two cards!" Verion snapped two more cards free from his deck. "Now I summon my Zergo's Loyal Knight (1000/900) in attack mode". A warrior with daggers in both hands and a long brown torn cape appeared on the field. It wore a old battered and dented helmet. "Attack Goblin attack force now my monster!" Verion ordered and the small warrior ran across the field stabbing each goblin as it ran by. "Zergo! Hell's Dark Fire!"

Joe smiled wide as the large fire ball raced towards the face down monster card. The fire ball engulfed the card and it slowly melted away revealing a small purple penguin monster screaming in pain.

"That was my Penguin Soldier (750/500). When he is flipped I send up to two monsters back to their owners hand. I chose Zergo and Zergo's Loyal Knight!" Two streams of white light shot out from where the penguin once resided and created large pillars of light around the two monsters. Verion growled as he picked up the two cards from his duel disk. Suddenly he smiled wide and pulled his deck out. "Hey! What do you think you are doing!"

"No matter how Zergo is removed from the field I get to summon Zergo's True Form (4000/4000) in it's place." As Verion spoke these words a monster with two long devil horns coming out of its head, silver and black colored wings appeared on his field. Its long razor sharp claws that were on it's hands were now longer and blood stained. It let out an ear piercing howl. Zergo's most evil form now stood on the field.

"NO! I forgot about that ability." Joe gave himself a kick in the ass for that stupid move. _"Damn, I didn't think that through very well."_

"It is still my battle phase so Zergo's True Form, Direct Attack!" Charging up a ball of black and red fire in its mouth the monster let out a steam of flame that raced towards Joe with tremendous speed.

Suddenly a small gray monster floated out of Joe's graveyard and floated up taking the brunt of the attack. It was a ghostly version of Kuriboh. Joe blinked in complete surprise for a second before he realized what had happened.

"How did you save yourself? You had no cards in play."

"True, but one of the cards you destroyed when I played Fog in a Can was called Ghost of Kuriboh (300/200). By removing it from my graveyard from play I get to reduce all damage to my by one monster to zero. Looks like I saved myself. Is it my turn yet?"

"Yea, fine." Verion rolled his eyes at the pathetic monster that blocked his attack.

Joe studied his hand for a second before drawing. Pulling one card off his deck he flipped it over and added it to his hand. _"Alright, things must go perfect for this to work."_ Taking in a deep breath he focused and grabbed one of the cards in his hand. "I play three cards face down and one monster in defense mode. I will have to trust in luck and end my turn."

"Good but never rely on luck. It will get you nowhere." Verion replied as he drew his top card. "I resummon Zergo's Loyal Knight and have him attack your face down monster. It's all over!"

"Not quite. My face down monster is Mystical Elf (800/2000)." Flying across the field the knight tried to stab through the card but was blown back by a burst of light. Once the light dimmed a blue skinned blond elf knelt there chanting.

Joe-3550 LP  
Verion-1500 LP

"Go Zergo's True Form, ATTACK NOW!" The stream of black and red fire burst out from its mouth, engulfing the blue skinned elf in no time flat. "I end my turn." Verion grunted, angry that Joe was just stalling.

"Perfect." Joe mumbled out as he closed his eyes and drew his card. Slowly he opened his eyes and slid on of his hand cards into the duel disk. "I play Card of Sancitity! We draw until we both hold six cards in our hands." Joe, in one swift motion snatched four cards off the top of his deck. Verion pulled the two cards he needed off of his deck.

"Will you stop stalling and just let me win yet?" Verion whined. His body went limp for a second standing there like a little kid when they are pouting.

"No." Joe bluntly replied. "My move. I play from my hand Polymerization. I fuse from my hand Dark Magician (2500/2100)and Buster Blader (2600/2300) to form Dark Paladin (2900/2400)." The two said monsters could be seen going into a vortex fusing together to make a pale looking magician knight. "But I am not done, reveal face down cards, both Hope for a New Life! These traps will allow me to revive one monster to the field each for three turns. But they won't be on my field for three turns. I chose Dark Magician and Buster Blader." Next to the large monster the two fusion material monsters appeared one each side of it. There was a defendant resemblance.

"And your point?" Verion asked. "It is 1100 attack to weak and neither of us has a dragon in play."

"True but let me finish. Next I activate Fusion Gate!" The field slot slid open and Joe placed the said card into that zone. "This will allow me to fuse without the need for a Polymerization card. But the fusion monsters used are removed from play. I fuse my Dark Magician and from my hand, Gallant Armored Warrior (2400/1600)." A large warrior appeared on the field in white shiny armor. It lifted a gold plated sword up and pointed it towards Verion. Then he and the Dark Magician fell into a vortex only to come out wearing white armor with a purple cape that hung down around it's body. It was holding a green staff that had a small green orb at the bottom and turned into a blade the further up it went. It had the Dark Magician's face in a white helmet. "Gallant Dark Magician (3000/3000)!"

"And your point yet?" Verion asked getting very annoyed with waiting while his opponent played all these useless fusions.

"It has a special ability that is pretty devastating, watch!" He held up the last card in his hand. He flipped it around to reveal Axe of Despair. Sliding it into his graveyard a blinding flash of light covered the field. "By sending cards from my hand to the graveyard I can lower you monsters attack and defense by 500 points per card. If both the attack and defense hit zero that monster is automatically destroyed. I discard two cards from my hand." Zergo's true form roared as the light blinded him (3500/3500).

"It is still stronger that all three of your monsters." Verion protested.

"Will you shut up." Joe asked as the last card on his field flipped up. "I reveal Card of Demise. I draw five cards but in five turns my hand is sent to the graveyard." Joe closed his eyes and calmly, slowly, pulled five cards off of his deck. He slowly opened his eyes and grabbed one of them. "I start with Card To Dimension Hop. If I have three cards removed from play I get to bring up to three of them to my hand."

"But you only have two! Dark Magician and Gallant Armored Warrior!"

"And..., Ghost of Kuriboh. I pull all three back." Three cards were ejected from the out of play slot on his duel disk. "Now I fuse Gallant Armored Warrior and Buster Blader to create Gallant Blader of Gold (3600/3000) in attack mode!" A large golden monster appeared on Joe's field. It's body was carve out of solid gold. It pulled up duel swords that were just like Buster Blader's sword but they were gold in color. "Too bad my magic card forces me to not conduct a battle phase so I set three cards face down and end my turn. Look Verion. Three of the most powerful fusions in my deck. Can you handle this?"

"I can handle anything. See, your Card of Sanctity gave me things I needed to beat you. First off I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Zergo back to the field!" Both of the Zergo monsters on the field howled and were replaced with the large monster that once resided on Verion's field. "Next I play Monster Reborn to revive Zergo's True Form (4000/4000)!" The true reincarnation of the beast stood proudly by it's weaker half on the field.

"Damn, I had that thing weakened so it couldn't destroy my strongest monster." Joe angrily spit out as he saw Zergo's True Form's attack scores reset.

"True. Next a magic card that holds supreme power. I play Zergo's Hell Strike! This card will allow a Zergo monster to attack directly but it is the only monster that can attack this turn. Afterwards I must end my turn immediately. Attack Zergo's True Form! Hell Vortex!"

"Wrong, reveal Dark Spirit of the Silent! It will change the attacking monster to Zergo. But this is still going to hurt." Joe shielded himself as a massive ball of fire was launched from the new attacking monster and engulfed him. Joe braced himself trying to keep balance.

Joe-50 LP  
Verion-1500 LP

* * *

"Not so fast there Buba!" Kevin pointed to his down card. "Reveal Ring of Destruction! This will take out your lava so I won't have to deal with him."

The ring appeared in the air above the monster. It started beeping and released all the grenades around it dropping them on the blob of molten lava. A large explosion and the holographic lava shot all across the room around them.

"Since he had zero attack neither of us loss life points but you lost a good combo."

"True," Tal sighed while the bits of lava on his field formed together to make a giant puddle of lave. "I summon the equipment Lava Drop. End turn."

"Tal." Kevin looked deep into the mans eyes. "I am sorry but you have been blocking our way and we must save the world." A silence followed as Tal looked away at the floor. "What I want to know Tal is...,Will you end this and join our team?"

"Kevin,...,It's Kevin Hunter right?" Tal asked not taking his eyes off the floor. He heard Kevin's 'yes' reply and looked up at him. "I am sorry but my allegiance is to Chaos. The reason I started following him was because he was Donny's brother, Chuck."

"Donny! The gang leader that saved you from the ally way?"

"That is right, now finish this off. You win." Tal sighed and fell to his knees.

"Tal..." Kevin was fighting within himself for the words to say. To Tal, Donny must have been like a father since his family was gone. Chuck would have been as close as an uncle to Tal. It all started to make since in Kevin's eyes.

"Fine, If you won't do it I will." Tal raised his hand and placed it on top of his duel disk. "I forfeit this duel to Kevin Hunter."

Kevin-4000 LP  
Tal-0 LP

Tal fell to the floor, slamming his fists into the ground. Tears flowed out of his eyes and fell to the floor, soon he pulled himself up and looked at Kevin.

"You win. Go ahead now. Don't worry about me." He began towards the door back to where Joe was.

* * *

Joe pulled the new card off his deck and smiled at it. _"Hematite Crystal!" _Joe pointed to a face down card on his field. "I activate Fair Trade. I trade one monster on my field for a monster in my grave or removed from play pile with the same attack strength or less. I trade Gallant Dark Magician for Gallant Armored Warrior." The magician knight faded away and was replaced by the white armored warrior. "And I activate last face down card. Go Gallant Charge! And this quick play Gallant Save! I sacrifice my Gallant Blader of Gold into Zergo's True Form and Gallant Save will spare my life points from any damage this turn."

"That is just how you beat me last time." Verion complained as the large golden warrior slammed into Zergo's True Form erupting into small golden particles of dust and swirling around the beast (400/4000). "This time I was ready. I discard Zergo's Attack Saver (100/100). When the attack of a Zergo monster is changed I can sacrifice a monster on my field to add it's attack to the monster who attack was changed."

Zergo roared as it broke apart into black partials. They flew over and swirled around the monster knocking the golden particles away (3900/4000).

"Final attempt. I fuse together Dark Paladin the Ultimate Magical Swordsman and Gallant Armored Warrior to summon Gallant Paladin Swords Master (3800/3600)." The two monsters were sucked into the vortex of Fusion Gate and emerged a second later as one incarnation. It looked like Dark Paladin but with white robes instead of green ones. It's face was now covered by a mask the Gallant Armored Warrior had and two long duplicate Swords that were sleek and black and silver.

"That is your best. Zergo's True form is still better." Verion mocked but Joe wasn't interested.

"I finish with the Oracles Rage Incarnate Seal of Power-Hematite Crystal!"

The force of the sparks that erupted form the slot were intense. They were steel gray and shooting very furiously. A steelish black symbol appeared on Joe's head. The new fusion monster roared as crystalline spikes shot out of it's body. It was surrounded by a pure steelish gray black aura. It glared at Verion which sent chills up his spine.

"Hematite Crystal gives him 1500 extra attack points and gives him double strike capabilities (5300/3600). ATTACK NOW!" Joe pointed with his finger as a wind picked up blowing his clothing dramatically. The monster swooped across the field and in a flash of two swords the monster was cut into three pieces. Slowly he broke up roaring with pain.

Joe-50 LP  
Verion-100 LP

"Second Attack!" Joe yelled and the monster slashed across Verion's body knocking the kid out.

Joe-50 LP  
Verion-0 LP

The doors at the end of the hall way burst open and Tal came strolling down the hall way. Tears coming off his face, he walked past Verion and Joe and back out the door behind them. Verion took to chasing him.

"So, ya won?" Kevin asked as he walked up to Joe as he shuffled up his deck.

"Yea." Joe looked at the door which Tal and Verion went out. Turning his head he looked back at Kevin. "Now Reku, Ronin, and Akina need our help. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
And two duels in one chapter. Wow, I thought I would split them up into two chapters but I didn't. That's okay. Onto replying! Sorry but the cards didn't fall right for Kevin to use the Jade crystal one last time. Sorry bout that.

To John: Sorry, no chase scene. But you can still play the music while you run to the movie theater being chased by the thousand of other Star Wars fans.

To Darksoulki: I wasn't trying to make Chaos nice and sweet.

To dragon master13: I figured that much out and here is two duels for you...in one chapter!

To LucienShadowMaster: Answer your questions?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	34. Final Fight of Destiny Pt 1

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-I don't own YGO

Chapter 34: Final Fight of Destiny Pt. 1

"Go Vampire Lord! Attack now!" Gurabe ordered as the green haired monster ripped through a shadow beast just as it was about to hit Ryokurio.

"Thanks," he said as he pointed to his Phantom Dragon Drake. "Attack now! Phantom Blast!" A stream of smoke erupted from the dragon's mouth as it destroyed an attacking beast.

Kai stood in a corner with his Shadowknight Dragon blasting at all the oncoming beasts. Ripping them apart was easy but they were greatly outnumbered. Although the numbers were great they were still to weak to mean anything.

"Attack!" Kai ordered and more streams of black fire shot out ripping through the army.

* * *

Chaos laughed and turn to face the group as they came into the chamber. He ran his hand through his red hair and closed his eyes.

Reku, Ronin, and Akina all just stood and watched him in a long silence that was only broken by Chaos's evil chuckles.

"Chaos I take it." Ronin started to walk across the room towards the man. He suddenly stopped as Chaos stopped laughing and glared at him with cold blue eyes.

"Crystal holder of Sapphire. How do you do?" Chaos asked then focused on the other two behind him. "And Crystal holders of Ruby and Amethyst. How is life treating you?"

"It was a lot better before _some_ evil madman threatened the world." Reku snarled. "We had normal lives. Now I am not even sure if this is real."

"A lot has happened to you and your friends." Chaos turned and touched the crystal. Streams of light were emanating off the surface and giving the room a bright, colorful appearance.

"And our problems have been because of freak shows like you and your little minions." Akina said from her spot next to Reku.

"Don't you see the plan. It is right in front of you." Chaos asked turning around. "This crystal came to this planet over 10000 years ago. It fell here, in this realm. It power is unmatched by anything on this planet. You are all mere amateurs to the power it possesses." Chaos leaned his back against the crystal and crossed his arms. "This will help me take what I want."

"WHAT!" All three of the kids snapped at Chaos. He didn't even flinch at the sudden outburst.

"Getting snappy with me won't get you what you want. Didn't you see what I did to the castle all by myself."

All three of them gulped thinking of the destruction they saw when they had arrived.

"This world is plagued with weaklings. Only the strong should survive." Chaos stood up straight and pulled out the Onyx Crystal card. He held it out towards the kids. "I wish to make a race of super powered beings like myself. Then I can conquer this world, our world, and every other world out there."

"A super army!" Akina gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Right. Only ones with a strong will can survive the crystals power. Crystal holder of Ruby, Reku Yamashita, you have felt the power of more than one of these crystals at once. You too Crystal holder of Sapphire, Ronin Endo. If I remember you two were locked in a battle that could have destroyed the world if it would have continued."

"SHUT UP!" Reku barked, "That was a cheap set up by Tal!"

"That was entertaining though." Chaos chuckled

"To you maybe." Ronin glared at him. "You weren't the one out there battling for the life of ones you care about!"

"Actually, Chaos." Reku held his hand up to Ronin's chest to get him to stop. Chaos looked at Reku confused as to what Reku was thinking. "I hear that you did have someone you loved. Order said that she married you once and she tried to stop your evil plans."

"Aw yes, Kimberly did once try to stop me. She is a wench that got in my way. I just wish she would learn to stay dead." Chaos looked down at his crystal card and moved it up to his face. "Now though, the time for talk is done. We need to finish this now. I can't have you in my way anymore."

Just then Joe and Kevin came bursting through the doors and ran up behind Reku, Ronin, and Akina. They glared at Chaos as they came closer to the group.

"Hey! Looks like the Crystal holders of Hematite and Jade, Joe Peterson and Kevin Hunter have decided to join us. That is lovely." Chaos said in a mocking pleasant manner. "It doesn't matter though. I challenge all the crystal holders to chose. I face a one on one match in the game you call Duel Monsters."

"A duel!" The five kids looked at each other. There eyes were wide with confusion.

"Didn't you think that I could duel?" He asked as the shadows formed around his arm. It created a pure black duel disk that was just the shape of one.

"I should go." Ronin said. "I am the leader of Team Zero."

"True, but at the same time I wish to face this low life." Reku said glaring out of the side of his eye at him.

"We would too." Kevin and Joe added.

"So let's draw for it." Akina offered and pulled out her deck. "Traps beat Magic, Monster beats trap. For monsters we go off attack power. Redraws if we have more that one set of magic or traps."

"So we leave it to fate?" Joe stated the obvious but still pulled out his deck.

"I'll start." Akina said shuffling her deck. She pulled the top card off and flipped it around. "I got Monster Reborn. Looks like I won't be facing him."

"Me next." Kevin said as he shuffled up his deck. He also pulled the top card off to reveal Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600)."

"Okay." Joe said as he pulled a card off his shuffled deck. "I got Gallant Armored Warrior (2400)." He smiled seeing that he was on top of attack scores.

Ronin took in a deep breath and slowly removed the card off his deck. Flipping it around a smile crossed his face. "I pulled Levia-Dragon Deadalus (2600). Looks like I will face him unless Reku ties me with his Barrel Dragon." He said looked at Reku who was calmly shuffling his deck.

"I don't know about that Ronin." Reku calmly held his deck out at arms length. With his right arm he slowly lifted it over his deck and closed his eyes. _"Either way, win or lose, we must stop Chaos. We must have faith and let fate decide which one of us is the best choice to take him on. Come on now." _His hand came to rest on his deck and he slowly lifted the card off. Without opening his eyes he flipped it over so every one could see.

Gasps came from every one in the circle as the card was revealed. Nobody had even though about Reku pulling that card from his deck.

Opening his eyes he saw that monster. A card that had the most attack power in his deck. "I have draw Mechanoid Chrome Guardian (2800)!"

"So have you decided on a duelist yet?" Chaos asked impatiently as he shuffled up his own deck of cards.

"We have." Reku said turning around to face Chaos and reshuffling his deck. "I will be your opponent in this match." Reku declared as he shoved his deck into the slot for the deck.

"Remember Reku, you can't screw up." Ronin reminded Reku who really didn't want to hear that.

"Right, no pressure at all." Sarcastically he shot back. His duel disk hummed and snapped into place. "Let's go Chaos."

"DUEL!" echoed across the room from the mouths of the two competitors.

Reku-4000 LP  
Chaos-4000 LP

"Feel this shadow magic!" Chaos bellowed as the shadow realm engulfed that group of kids in a matter of seconds. But this time it seemed different. Purple energy pulses flowed through the sides of the shadow bubble. Auras could be seen around every one in the shadow realm. The aura was of the color of the crystal he or she possessed.

"Shadow duel." Reku said looking around.

"Yes, by my shadow magic is far stronger than you have ever felt before. Watch as I start us off!" Drawing his six cards off his deck he slapped a monster down onto the field. "I summon Chaos Hell Beast (700/400)." A large red beast with three large off center eyes and five mouths appeared in front of Chaos. Reku's eyes widened at the sight of the beast.

"That thing I saw!"

_/Flashback/ _

/Walking inside, the cave was beautiful. It got brighter the farther he went inside. Crystals hung everywhere and casted weird reflections of the walls. Walking farther he came to a long stone bridge. It extended past a large pool of lava. He could barley see the other end but he could tell that there was another platform at the other end. He was going to start walking until he heard a noise.

_Siting in a little cave that sat by the stone walkway was something. It was big and red in color. Reku walked over to it to see what it was. It appeared to be a creature but what kind, Reku didn't know. Reaching out, Reku touched it. It's skin was ice cold and really rough._

_Instantly after touching it, three large off center eyes opened. Five mouths opened and roared at Reku who jumped back. This creature stood up on its three legs and roared again. It had no arms of any sort but arms were the least of Reku's worries. The creature started to take chase. Reku had no choice but to take off running down the stone bridge./ _

/End Flashback/

"I met it when I came to this world the first time."

"You did?" Chaos smiled and slid another card into his shadow disk. "I set one magic or trap card face down and end my turn."

"Draw." Reku announced as he pulled a card off his deck. "Activate magic card Holy Fire. As long as it remains face up on the field at the end of my turn, if I have no monsters on my field, I get to pull a fire monster, that is also a pryo monster, from my deck and special summon it. Next I set two more cards face down and end my turn." He pulled out his deck and thumbed through it quickly. "For my magic card I pull out Flare Ninja (1500/1200) in attack mode! With him comes Flare Samurai (1500/1200)."

The two warrior monsters that were never separated appeared in front of the Holy Fire magic card. They were decked out in red and black clothing and armor. Holding daggers and swords they crouched down into a battle stance together.

"Good move." Chaos complimented as a card was pulled off his deck. "You would have gotten farther if you would have attacked with a monster from your hand though. Next I play the magic card Life Cutting Buzz Saw! It will cut our life totals in half, or it would have if my down card Reversing Mirror wasn't activated. This trap works on a magic card that increases or decreases something. Like life point totals. It will reverse that effect so it doubles or life point scores!"

Reku-8000 LP  
Chaos-8000 LP

"Next I will end my turn." Chaos said and his large red beast growled from having to wait. It seemed almost impatient with waiting.

"My move then." Reku pulled the card off his deck and added it to his hand. "I summon Burning Beast (1500/1000) in attack mode." The large red rock beast appeared next to the warrior monsters. It started glowing along with the Holy Fire magic card. "The second ability of Holy Fire activates. I can sacrifice it and a Fire monster with a Pryo sub type to destroy one monster on the field. Goodbye Chaos Hell Beast!"

It burst apart as if they were blow apart from the inside. Flaming rocks hurled through the air towards Chaos and his monster. They came out of the sky like raining boulders crushing the red beast monster where it stood on Chaos's field. Chaos himself winced when it was destroyed but smiled anyways.

"When my Chaos Hell Beast goes to the graveyard and he was the only card on my field. I get to pick up the top five cards of my deck and place them all on the field regardless of any summing conditions or activation requirements." Chaos slowly pulled five cards off his deck and fanned them out in the air above his head.

_"Damn that is a good effect." _Reku bit his lower lip trying to hid that he had made a huge mistake and knew it.

"I summon the eight star monster Doom Gatling Tank (2900/3000) and set two cards behind it. The other two cards are monsters I set in face down defense mode." On the field now stood a large steel tank. It was surrounded by protruding barrels of gatling guns. It's armor was shiny and reflected the shadow realm around it.

"I do have something to deal with that. Go down card Two Man Flamethrower! Equipping it to Flare Ninja and Samurai I add their attacks and defense together plus 500 attack. (3500/2400)" A large gray machine that had a hose type spray at the front of it appeared in the middle of the monsters. They both ran to it and picked it up, one monster on either side. "Go, attack Doom Gatling Tank!"

"Good try. My monster does have a special ability. I discard one card, I destroy one magic or trap card on the field." Chaos held up two cards and slid them into his graveyard. "I destroy your flamethrower and downed card."

The machine tank shot out a spray of bullets that ripped apart the two cards in a matter of seconds. When the dust settled nothing was left on Reku's field.

"Two Man Flamethrower was destroyed and when it is destroyed it destroys the monsters using it." Reku snarled at Chaos's evil grin.

"I know. My turn yet?"

"Not quite. I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Draw," Chaos yelled as the card was pulled off his deck. His two face down monsters flipped up to reveal two identical monsters. They were large dark navy blue monsters that were holding long staffs. The only clothing they had were their loincloths. "I have summoned Chaos Dudes (1000/1000)x2). When they are flipped summoned I draw two cards. I flipped two of them so I draw four cards." Four cards were snapped off his deck and he added them to his hand. He pulled one card out of his hand and slid it into his graveyard. "I discard to destroy the down magic or trap."

Reku shielded himself from the dust as his down card was blow apart from a spray of gatling gun shots. He moved his arm slightly when the dust settled just in time to see the three monsters advancing towards him.

"ATTACK DIRECTLY!" Chaos bellowed across the field. The two staff wielding monsters flew across the field and hit there staffs across Reku's shielding arms. This sent him flying to the ground screaming in pain. Then he was flung backwards even farther as a slew of energy bullets pummeled his body.

Reku-3100 LP  
Chaos-8000 LP

"I thought you were going to challenge me." Chaos snapped the cards in his hand together and looked almost disappointed. "That was pathetic. If I hadn't helped you out before you would have lost right there."

Reku's body laid motionless on the ground, a puddle of blood was forming under him from the injuries that he has sustained. The duel hadn't but just started and he was already out for the count.

"Are you going to get up boy? Five minutes, then I win by default." Chaos held up his right hand showing five fingers.

_"I should have been the one to challenge him. I knew it." _Ronin growled in his mind. He glared at Chaos who stood unwavering from the devastating blast. Ronin started growling deep in his throat but stopped when he heard a groaning sound. Looking down at Reku he saw his best friend pulling himself up slowly.

"Ch..aos!" Reku's weak voice shot out with determinism. "You will...never...win!" Reku stood up but wavered back like he was going to fall over again.

"How in the hell!" Chaos's eyes widened in surprise. _"Any human would be knocked out for weeks from that kind of an assault in this place." _

"Finish your move." Reku said slowly trudging back up to his dueling spot.

"Fine then, if you are really determined to continue. My Doom Gatling Tank has been on the field for two turns so now he is destroyed and removed from play. I end my turn. Your turn Crystal holder of Ruby."

Reku slowly pulled a card off his deck and smiled at what he saw on the picture. "I set this card face down on the field and summon for my monster Reflect Bounder (1700/1000)!" A large red demon machine appeared on Reku's field. It revealed it's hands and face to show mirrors all over its body. "Attack Chaos Dude number one now. Mirror Blast!" Reku pointed to one of the demonish monsters and Reflect Bounder shot out streams of of light from all of the mirrors on it's body. Being engulfed in the light the first monster disappeared from the field.

Reku-3100 LP  
Chaos-7300 LP

"I...,end my...turn." Reku spit out as he stabilized himself.

Chaos growled under his breath. _"He actually came back and is fighting me." _Smiling though Chaos drew his next card. A psychotic look flashed through his eyes. "I sacrifice my last Chaos Dude to summon Hell Axer Knight (2000/1800)." A large monster in pure black suited armor appeared on the field. It's eyes glowed in a evil blood red aura. Holding back its long wicked looking demon axe. The axe itself had to be at least a foot taller than the monster and the monster was about seven feet tall. "Attack Reflect Bounder!" Chaos ordered and the monster flew across bringing its axe down on the monster leaving a glowing cut straight down the monster vertically. It exploded in a brilliant flash of light and the knight flew back to Chaos's field.

Reku-2800 LP  
Chaos-5300 LP

"Wait, how did I lose 2000 life points!" Chaos demanded to know as he looked at his shadow disk.

"Simple...,Reflect Bounder...decreases your...life by the...attack of...a monster that...attacks...it." Reku spit out then coughed up some blood that flew out and splattered along the floor.

"Fine, go down trap card." Chaos pointed to his face down card. "Temptation Wind! We both get to search our decks for one card and add it to our hands." He pulled out his deck and found the card he wanted at the bottom of his deck. Reku had to search a bit for the card he wanted. "I know you searched for your Crystal card. As did I." Chaos said and pointed to his other face down card.

"And your...point?"

"Go Sealing Hand Box!" A large box appeared off to one side of the field and opened up. "When we add a card or cards to our hands outside our draw phase this turn we must place them in this box that is removed from play for five turns. We have five turns to build up or field to use the powerful crystal cards."

"Go to..." Reku almost fell forward but caught himself before he collapsed. "hell...you bastard!" The crystal was Reku's one chance to take controal of this duel and Chaos had just destroyed his plans.

"End turn. If you can still stand then I guess it can be your turn." Chaos mocked as he saw Reku almost fall over again.

_"Holy crap, this is a lot harder than any other shadow duel I have been in."_ Images of his duel with Yukio in the final match of the World Tournament flew through his head. _"Thank you Yukio. I may not have been able to stand after that if I never had that duel with you." _

When Reku came to he was on his knees watching the blood trickle to the floor beneath him. He was gasping for air and his vision was blurring.

"Face it kid." Chaos called form the opposite end of the field. "You aren't up to this yet, and once you surrender, you will have all eternity to rest your soul in this place." Chaos's head whipped back in evil laughter the echoed throughout the shadows. "I have more power than you will ever know!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
There, Chaos has almost all original overpowered broken cards. But that is ok. He is evil after all.

To John: Really? Thank you.

To Darksoulki:Well duels take up space and with two of them that is a very long chapter.

To dragon master13: No but I had to stop every so often to stretch my fingers. After the duels were typed all I had to do is chop them together.

To LucienShadowMaster: Wow you have a lot of questions. That is good, a good reader should ask questions about what is coming and what things mean.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	35. Final Fight of Destiny Pt 2

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-What do you think?

Chapter 35: Final Fight of Destiny Pt. 2

The last of the shadow beast were blow appeared in a blast of light. When the smoke settle, Gurabe, Ryokurio, and Kai stood alone in the room. There monsters had vanished when the last of the monsters were destroyed.

"So." Gurabe looked around the room which was now torn up and destroyed. Smoke plums rolled off the destroyed flooring. "That was fun."

"Your are joking right?" Ryokurio snapped at him. He turned to Kai. "I am going back to Order and Usami. You head for Reku and the others."

"Right." Kai nodded and started running down the next flight of stairs. Gurabe grumbled and followed after.

* * *

Usami had stopped about halfway down the stairs and decided to help guard Order and Sachiko. She stood at the top of the stairs now and tensed up when she heard someone coming. She breathed a sigh of relief seeing it was only her brother.

"Everything cool here?" He asked as he walked over to Order and Sachiko being followed by Usami.

"Yea, nothing has happened since you left." She said.

"Good."

* * *

Reku slowly pulled himself up off the floor. Stumbling to his feet he glared evilly at Chaos.

"My move then." Reku yelled as he pulled a card off the top of his deck. The force knocked him over again but he got back up as quickly as he could. "I play Pot of Greed..., I draw...two cards." Reku said as he pulled two cards off his deck. "I set one monster...and...end my turn." Reku spit out as the brown backed horizontal card appeared in front of him.

"Fine. You just won't roll over and die will you?" Chaos shrugged and pulled a new card off his deck. "Ohhh..., this will be fun. I play the field magic card Chaos Hell Field. Now all monsters with either Chaos or Hell in their name gains 1000 more attack power. If they have them both then they gain 2000 attack power." (Hell Axer Knight 3000/1800) The monster lifted its axe up a bit and started increasing in size. "Next I summon a second Chaos Hell Beast (700/400)(2700/400)." A new red beast monster appeared on Chaos's field and roared with all five of it's mouths.

"Don't give up Reku!" Kevin yelled from his place behind the kid.

"Yes dear." Akina joined in. Soon they all were cheering him on even though he was out gunned.

"Cheer all you want but you won't help him. Go Chaos Hell Beast! Chaos Charge!" The monster flew across the field and stomped on the face down card until it revealed a machine monster that was dressed like a football player. The Battle Footballer (1000/2100) was trampled into the ground. "Now go Hell Axer Knight, direct attack!" Chaos pointed at Reku and the monster flew across the field behind the chaos beast. Holding its axe high in the air it prepared to strike. Bringing its axe down it collided with a clear barrier that blasted the monster back across the field.

"Thank you." Reku said in a more fluid manner. "Draining Shield stops your attack and increases my life." Reku rolled his shoulders and listen to them pop. "I feel much better now. Thank you Chaos."

Reku-5800 LP  
Chaos-5300 LP

"Fine I end my turn bringing to the end the first turn of Sealing Hand Box."

"I draw." Reku snapped the top card off his deck. "I activate the magic card; Hole in the Plan! I remove from my grave Flare Samurai and Ninja plus Burning Beast to summon Barrel Dragon." The large black machine monster appeared on the field and pointed it's guns at the two monsters and Chaos all at the same time.

"So? Thanks to Hole in the Plan your monster can't attack this turn." Chaos smartly said. "Too bad even if it could you don't have enough attack power to stop my monsters."

"Right. I set one card face down." Reku slid the last card in his hand into his duel disk and pointed at his Barrel Dragon. Three coins appeared in the middle of the room. They all started flipping around and flew up into the air. "Barrel Dragon allows me to flip three coins. If two out of the three are heads one of your monsters is destroyed."

"NO!" Chaos yelled as all three coins fell from the sky. They landed on two heads and one tails.

"Yes." Reku pointed towards Chaos Hell Beast. "That thing is gone!" In a flash of blinding light, Barrel Dragon shot out rays of energy that blasted through the red beast. "And since your field wasn't empty your monsters effect doesn't work. Now I must end my turn and give it over to you."

"My move." Chaos bellowed and drew his card. "I play Polymerization to fuse my Hell Axer Knight and two more from my hand together to summon Chaos Hell Axe Berserker (4000/3000)(6000/3000)."

Three identical monsters appeared on Chaos's field and started swirling together to form a ten foot tall hulking demon monster wearing pure black armor with spikes jutting out of the shoulder and back plates. It's axe was more demonic and was about three feet taller than the monster. It curved and random spikes shot out in random spots it seemed.

"Wow." Reku cranked his head to look at the huge new beast. "That isn't good."

"No shit boy." Chaos smiled coldly, pointing to Barrel Dragon who even seemed frightened by the huge new monster. "Attack that hunk of scrap metal." Moving its axe back in almost slow motion the monster began to bring it down toward Barrel Dragon.

Narrowing his eyes, Reku hovered his thumb over a button on his duel disk. The axe blade was mere millimeters from the top of Barrel Dragon's head before it was pushed back by a surge of electrical currants.

"My Trap, Rifter Hole!" Reku said pointing to his trap card. "It stops your attack and uses that energy to allow us to draw three cards from our deck." Both duelists grabbed three cards off the top of their respective decks.

"Fine, I end my move. That is the second turn for Hand Sealing Box." Chaos said looking at his new hand of cards.

Sweet started forming on Reku's brow. He looked at the new hand of four cards. _"Of all the time to draw crap from my deck." _Looking up he pointed to Barrel Dragon again. "Go special ability. Coin flip." Reku commanded and the three cards appeared on the field again. A burst of energy and they shot up into the air. Twirling they fell down on solid heads.

"Thats not good." Chaos said and pulled three cards out of his hand.

"Barrel Dragon go now, destroy that thing." Reku commanded as the monster shot out streams of light that hurled towards the large axe wielding monster.

"I discard half my hand to revive my monster due to his ability. Sadly, doing this makes it so he can't attack on my next turn."

"Fine, I set one card face down and end my turn." A monster card fell horizontally on the field next to Barrel Dragon.

"I draw." Chaos looked at it for no longer than a second. "I end my turn. Turn three of Hand Sealing Box."

"Draw." Reku yelled as he pulled a card off his deck. _"Grave Luck, no this magic card lets me randomly use one card in my opponent graveyard. There is nothing in his graveyard that is good enough to beat his own monster."_ Reku slid the card into his hand and pointed to Barrel Dragon for the third time. Again the three coins appeared and flipped up they fell to two heads and one tails. Again Chaos threw out half of his hand which was two cards to save his monster.

"You can't get rid of him as long as I have more than one card in my hand." Chaos smirked knowing Reku possessed no monster with over 6000 attack power. "Face it, I have you beat."

"Not yet, I sacrifice my face down monster to summon Jinzo to the field (2400/1500)." The face down brown card faded away and a green android appeared on the field. It crossed its arms and glared at Chaos the same way Reku was. "Jinzo has been with me since the beginning and he will help me win this. I just know it deep down in my heart."

"Heart." Chaos scoffed. "Heart is a meaningless word and a weak organ of the body."

* * *

Ryokurio, Usami, and Sachiko walked through the final doors to the chamber where the ultimate crystal rested. Ryokurio was carrying Order on his back. Once in the room they found Gurabe and Kai leaning against a wall looking at a large shadow bubble.

"A shadow duel!" Sachiko said in a disturbed manner. "Ronin."

"All of them." Kai said from his spot against the wall. "We didn't find a trace of any of them between where we split up until this room. Gurabe tried to get through but this shadow magic is much stronger than any he has ever encountered."

"It must be Chaos's shadow magic." Gurabe spoke. "From the first time I ever was around Chaos I knew that he had tremendous power but never this much."

"I...can get us...in." Order spit out from Ryokurio's back. Suddenly pillars of light shot out of the ground beneath each of their feet. When the lights faded none of them were there any more.

Reku and all the others looked back to the 'back' of the shadow realm to see a large pillar of light erupt from the ground. They shielded their eyes from the light. Chaos narrowed his eyes in a displeased fashion. The light faded to reveal Ryokurio, Gurabe, Usami, Sachiko, Kai, and Order. Ryokurio let Order to the ground where she stood up with renewed strength.

"Your evil fuels me to keep going, Chaos." She said determined but still weak.

"We shall see. MY TURN!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
And it continues. Reku vs. Chaos. What do you think is going to happen. All I can say is that it is going to be an explosive end. Lets find out next time.

To John: I can't control what Chaos wants. And he wanted a one on one duel. If I didn't comply then he would have poked me with a sharp and pointy stick or something.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	36. Final Fight of Destiny Pt 3

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-I don't own YGO

Chapter 36: Final Fight of Destiny Pt. 3

Chaos brought the newly drawn card up to his face. He moved it down and slid it into his duel disk with one swift motion.

"I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards." Chaos snapped two more cards off his deck. "That ends my turn. Next time it comes to turn end the Hand Sealing Box is gone and we get our crystal cards."

_"Thats true. My Ruby Crystal may be just what I need to win this duel."_ Reku looked down at his deck. "I draw." Reku face dropped at the card. _"Damn you Mech Dragon Blaster. Now is the wrong time to be on top of my deck."_

The three coins of Barrel Dragon's effect appeared in the center of the field again. A burst of energy and they flipped up into the air with god like speed. Flipping around in the air for no more than thirty seconds they fell to the ground. Reku paled at the three tails that were shown on the coins.

Chaos whipped back in historical laughter. "Looks like your effect failed. Meaning it's goodbye to you in the next turn. The world and all the worlds will be mine to control."

_"No, I failed that once. That is the end of me. He can attack now thanks to the fact that his monster didn't need to be revived." _Reku was in complete disbelief that he had failed right when the world needed him the most. _"Wait!"_ Reku looked down at his hand. He wasn't sure but he could have sworn just a second ago he heard voices. Three comforting voices that Reku trusted.

He looked around but none of his friends behind him had said anything. Looking back he saw that three of his cards were pulsating. Mech Dragon Blaster, Jinzo, and Barrel Dragon. The best monsters in Reku's deck were speaking to him telepathically!

_"I am going nuts!" _Reku looked at the cards for a second before jerking back. _"Why play that. There is nothing in his grave that can help. Well..., I guess, if you are sure."_

"Are you going to make a move or forfeit to me?" Chaos asked Reku who seemed to be blank eyes as he looked up at Chaos. _"Looks like the shadows already got to him."_

"Chaos." Reku slid one of the cards in his hand into his graveyard. "I play the magic card Grave Luck! This card will let me use a card from your graveyard at random if I discard a card from my hand." Sliding a card from his hand into the grave the magic card appeared on the field and started glowing. A stream of light shot out and flew into Chaos's shadow disks graveyard slot. "The random card I get is." Reku held up his hand as a card appeared in a burst of light from the magic card.

"Polymerization?" Chaos looked almost amused at the card that he had gotten. For some reason he was worried for a second.

"Polymerization?" Reku flipped the card around and looked at it. He couldn't believe it. Nothing in his deck fused together. Or did it? He could feel the pulsing get stronger from the three cards and he knew what he had to do. _"Okay guys, If you say so."_ He smiled at the three voices."I play Polymerization to fuse together..."

"What? You don't have any fusions in that deck of yours!" Chaos pointed his finger at Reku as he slid the card into the slot on his duel disk.

"I hope that I am not crazy in listening to my cards for dueling advice but I fuse Mech Dragon Blaster, Jinzo, and Barrel Dragon to summon..."

A swirling vortex appeared as did the green scaled dragon with mechanical parts. The black machine monster, the green android and the dragon monster flew backwards into the swirling vortex. Shooting lighting bolts shot out as a new form began to appear in the shadows of the vortex. It began to slowly walk out into the light. Eyes, Jinzo's eyes, were glowing red and sending out waves of energy. It's body was covered in black and dark blue armor like on Barrel Dragon's body but it covered Jinzo's obvious body. Mechanical green scaled wings stretched out from behind the monster and two set's of barrels came jutting out of each of it's shoulders. A helmet that looked like the head of Mech Dragon Blaster covered all but Jinzo's obvious eyes. It's arms were also made of that same dragon scale up until you got to the hands which were human hands covered in black armor. A roaring sound was heard and a large pulse wave shot out through out the shadow ream.

"My ultimate beast. Android Dragon Tyrant (5000/5000)!" Another wave of energy shot out of the two of them shaking the boundaries of the shadow realm.

"Reku had that beast lurking in his deck and he never used it?" Ronin stepped back a few steps marveling the massive monster.

"I don't...think he knew." Akina responded also marveling at the beast.

"Amazing." Kai said looking at it.

"My monster has a special ability that will take you down. I flip three coins. For each heads you say goodbye to one card on the field. Then you lose 500 for each destroyed. I lose 500 for each tails. Now." Reku pointed at the sky where three coins appeared again. This time they fell to the ground and clanked as they hit. Two heads and a tails.

"NO!" Chaos yelled as his field was consumed in a burst of light. He quickly slid two cards to his grave to save his monster. "My monster still is alive, sadly though he is weaker due to the fact that you destroyed the magic card Chaos Hell Field (4000/3000)."

Reku-5300 LP  
Chaos-4300 LP

"Now I play the magic card Magic Repair Factory. I give up the attack phase of this turn to reuse a magic card in my graveyard. I chose Grave Luck." A burst of light shot out of Reku's graveyard and headed straight for Chaos's graveyard. When the light cleared Reku was holding a new card. Flipping it around he had a huge smile on his face. "I play Life Cutting Buzz Saw! This cuts our life in half. That is my turn."

Reku-2650 LP  
Chaos-2150 LP

Drawing the next card off his deck Chaos frowned that it wasn't a card he could use to defeat the stupid Android Dragon Tyrant. "I end my turn. That is turn five. We get the crystal cards of Onyx and Ruby from Hand Sealing Box." A burst of light and a new card appeared in each of there hands. _"This should be enough to stop this kid."_

"I draw." Pulling the card off his deck he smiled that this is what he needed. "I play the magic card Melt the Cards Down. This forces us both to skip our draw phase for three turns starting on your next turn. This is it. I activate Oracles Rage Incarnate Seal of Power-Ruby Crystal!"

Android Dragon Tyrant roared and clutched his head. All over it's body Ruby spikes shot out. His armor slowly turned into the Ruby color but still maintained the black and green coloring in it. On top of its head a crown of small Ruby diamonds formed and fitted down across its head and started heading down its back. A red aura started to flow off him as he staggered about. Straightening up that aura burst out violently shooting all over the room. Android Dragon Tyrant roared with power as his eyes burned with a ferocity that just isn't seen in any normal Duel Monster. He was his new essence form.

Reku started chuckling. His duel disk was still making noise as if having trouble power of the Ruby Crystal card. Red sparks still were shooting out of the slot at a violent pace and showed no signs of quitting. The medallion around Reku's neck also had a red aura that emanated around it. Lifting his head up, Reku revealed on his forehead he had the same symbol that was carved into the medallion and that rested on the back of the Ruby Crystal card.

"Chaos! Meet Android Dragon Tyrant Ruby Mode (6000/5000). If you don't know the Ruby Crystal gives him an additional 1000 attack power. Plus the ability to attack all monsters on your field in the same battle phase." Reku announced and pointed towards that sky. "Go Tyrant Blast Ruby Style!" The monster let out a stream of energy from both cannons and from the palms of it's hands. Screaming towards the axe wielding monster it blasted through it.

"Not so fast!" Chaos bellowed as he slid two cards in his hand to the grave. The Chaos Hell Axe Berserker remained on the field without being scratched by the attack. Chaos thought grabbed his chest as the life was drained out of him.

Reku-2650 LP  
Chaos-350 LP

"I can attack him again!" Reku pointed to the monster ready to end it. A second wave of ruby energy blasted out and blasted the monster apart. Reku didn't notice at first but the monster was crouched down and protecting itself. It was in defense mode.

"I brought him back in defense and I won't revive him this time."

"Then my turn is done Chaos. Lets see how you like staring down a monster with 6000 attack power!" Reku swept his hand in front of him.

"We can't draw thanks to your magic card but I was holding Monster Reborn and I use it to revive Chaos Hell Axe Berserker (4000/3000) in attack mode." The demon axe wielding monster appeared again and held its axe up sending its own wave of energy across the dimension. "Now I play Oracles Rage Incarnate Seal of Power-Onyx Crystal!"

Black sparks flew straight out of the slot that the crystal card was inserted to. Flows of aura covered Chaos and his axe wielding monster. A black, demonic aura. The monster yelled out a horrid noise as its body was brutally ripped open by the crystal spikes that shot out. Chaos's laughter was overwhelmingly and over dramatically evil as the new symbol appeared brightly on his forehead.

Everyone braced themselves from the wind that the new power shot up. Reku stood tall glowing with his own ruby colored aura.

"Reku Yamashita." Chaos's voice was more darker and evil sounder. "Crystal holder of Ruby. Meet my monster of true darkness. I have now Chaos Hell Axe Berserker Onyx Mode!" The monster stopped its roaring and glared at Reku. Its eyes were dark and evil.

The black and ruby colored auras from the two competitors collided and hit every side of the shadow realm. The intensity shook the very core of the shadows.

* * *

Outside the castle, monsters of every type look up to see the sky darken. The sun itself turned pitch black cast with blood red rays. This gave the sky a light red tint that sent shivers down the spines of ever monsters that had one. They all wanted to run and hide but they were frozen with utter fear for their lives. Cracks of black lightning filled the sky with loud 'booms' that proceeded them with sizzling sounds.

* * *

On Earth, people stopped in the streets, in there cars and on the sidewalks. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look up at the sky. The same thing was happening on Earth that was happening in the dominion of the beast. People here were frightened as well as amazed. They had no clue what to make out of this spectacular events of the lights.

A kid with tri-colored hair looked down at a inverted pyramidpuzzlethat he wore around his neck. The eye of Ra on it started glowing with intensity and spitting out rays of light. An astro form of a much older man appeared next to him. His eyes were fixated on the pyramid puzzle as well.

("Yugi.") The astro form spoke.

"Yes Yami. What is going on?" Yugi spoke to the form.

("A powerful magic is revealing itself or has been set free.")

"What should we do?"

("Nothing.") Theastro form shook his head. ("I feel as if the destiny of others are involved in this. We are not to worry and let destiny take its course.")

* * *

Off in a hidden location. A woman looked up from her kneeling spot on the floor. Her hair flopped back revealing long light green hair. Her body was slender and very beautiful. She wore white clothing that was lose but skin tight at the same time. It was laced in black stripes and on the back of her robe underneath her hair was a weird green six pointed star inside a circle with different symbols inside that border. Here eyes were dark emerald green in color and almost flared with some golden color.

"The only force greater then the power I posses has been activated finally. We will soon see if this ends the world of if I will need to." She looked down to a medallion that she wore around her neck that was much bigger than the ones Reku and his friends wore. It was just a holding spot for a light green colored rock with the same six pointed star engraved into it.

* * *

The ultimate crystal was glowing. Filling the chamber with its miraculous glow. The shadow bubble in front of it was rippling and almost appeared as if it couldn't hold itself together but yet it hadn't broken apart yet. The lava appearance that was in the crystal appeared to be flowing faster and with more ferocity.

Inside the shadow realm the two monsters stared each other down, along with there owners. The final battle for the world was going to happen and it was going to happen with force.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Well, one more chapter of this fight and that will be it. I am sorry for not incorporating more into this chapter but I think I added enough for you to dwell on. Give me your thoughts on it please.

To Darksoulki: No, I don't think WolfGeneral needs to be bothered with reading this. His works are so much better than mine.

To John: (Chaos:) I havepokedRex to death with that stick. You should have listened to him. NextI am coming afteryou! OR maybe get a cup of coffee. Either works.

To LucienShadowMaster: Well, Reku's deck isn't built like yours.

To generic reviewer: I was drawing a blank for a devilish cool name so I just stuck the first thing that came to mind in there. Hence; Chaos Dude!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	37. Final Fight of Destiny Pt 4

**Team Zero: Crystal **

Disclaimer- And again

Chapter 37: Final Fight of Destiny Pt. 4

The duelists stood across the ring from each other. The two essence monsters roaring at each other trying to get to each other without disobeying their masters.

"The power of the Onyx crystal gives my Chaos Hell Axe Berserker Onyx Mode an additional 2000 attack power (6000/3000) plus the ability to double the damage a player takes from battle with this monster. Now I reveal your undoing. When you played the magic card Melt the Cards Down forces us to skip ourdraw phases starting on this turn."

"Yes, so you paid attention." Reku smugly remarked as Chaos pulled a card out of his graveyard.

"One of the cards I discarded was a monster called Union Hell (500/500). I can equip it to a monster with Hell in its name when it is in my graveyard. My Chaos _Hell _Axe Berserker is perfect. Now watch his power jump up!" The large axe wielding demon roared as a small skull attached itself to the top of the axe it wielded (6500/3500).

"NO!" Reku yelled as the monster started glowing with aura.

"Attack his monster now my beast!" Chaos ordered and the monster slashed vertically down on the large android monster. A burst of light and the monster was shoved backwards almost toppling over Reku.

Reku-2150 LP  
Chaos-350 LP

"Usually all damage done to an essence monster is halved but thanks to the Onyx crystal that is negated. End turn."

_"Please don't fight on my turn Android Dragon Tyrant. You are too weak." _Reku thought to his monster who seemed to nodded to him with agreement. Reku was stunned. "I-end my turn."

"Turn Two! I can attach only one Union Hell per turn but hey, I have a second in my grave from that last discard I did before I transformed him." Chaos grabbed a second card that was spit out of his graveyard and slammed it into his shadow disk. The power formed a new skull on the axe (7000/4000). "ATTACK HIM AGAIN!" Chaos roared and the monster slammed its axe down throwing the android farther back. Him and Reku collided and fell to the ground. Reku roared in pain as his life score dropped so dramatically.

Reku-1150 LP  
Chaos-350 LP

"I end my turn." Chaos smirked as Reku and his monster got up to there feet. They were both breathing hard and if Chaos didn't know better, he would say they were breathing in unison.

"I end too." Reku said knowing he had nothing he could do.

"Then comes turn three. ATTACK AGAIN!" Chaos roared as his axe monster slashed down again bringing both Reku and Android Dragon Tyrant Ruby to their knees. "Yes bow to me, your master."

Reku-150 LP  
Chaos-350 LP

Reku noticed that that his cards were no longer sealed down. He stood up and glared at Chaos.

"Never will I bow to a bastard like you." Reku snapped back. He looked at his deck. He could draw but what could save him? There was no card in his deck that could get him strong enough to beat that thing. He bowed his head down and dropped his hands to his side. Android Dragon Tyrant looked back at him, almost as if it were concerned and saddened that its master was sad.

"Looks like he gives up." Chaos chuckled under his breath.

_"What can I do?" _Reku's head was spinning. _"I did my best and it wasn't good enough. This wouldn't have happened if one of the bests duelists in the world were chosen. Why aren't there lives more difficult? I just wanted to be a good duelist. That is all. WHY DID THINGS HAVE TO GO LIKE THIS?"_ Reku felt enraged. Tears started filling his eyes. _"Damn it all!" _

**"Yes damn it all, just give up why don't you?"** Order's voice rang inside Reku's head but she didn't speak out loud. She was talking spiritually just to Reku.

_"Why shouldn't I?" _Reku pleaded to know.

**_"Reku, why? Think about it. You were once a loser. You once thought about giving up, but you didn't. A striving desire to be the best made you change your tactics and you built with your own sweat and blood that deck that you hold there. That deck is the one you cherished. You built that so you would do well in the World Tournament. And you won the entire thing! With help from your friends. All your human and monster friends. You have worked together like a team from the beginning. Would you turn your back on them?"_**

_"--No." _

**"Then why would you give up? That is just turning your back on them all. There are all here with you. They are all behind you."**

Reku looked over his shoulder at all of his friends. Old and new friends were there and they were all smiling at him. Order held up her hand and gave Reku a thumbs up sign. Slowly the rest of them did it too following Order's lead.

_"Ronin, Akina, Sachiko, Usami, Ryokurio, Gurabe, Kevin, Joe, Kai, and Order. I see now. When this all started I never could have dreamed that so many people looked up to me. Yet I look up to each and every one of them. I met half of them through dueling. Playing the game I love. I do have the power to stop this mad man!"_

"Last chance, then I win." Chaos said looking at Reku who was just staring at his group behind him.

"Never Chaos!" Reku moved his head up to look at him. "You are pure chaos and you will be brought down by me. The light that is shining brightly in your world of darkness!"

Snapping the card off his deck he flashed it before Chaos. A bright light surrounded it as a burst of energy shot out towards the sky.

"CARD OF SANCTITY!"

Reku held his empty right hand up into the sky and waited. From each of the other crystal holders, their separate colors of light shot out of there deck towards Reku's hand. In his hand, five cards appeared. Fanning them out he revealed them all to be crystal cards.

"There is five. Now my sixth." Reku drew the top card off his deck to reveal the monster card Mechanoid Chrome Guardian (2800/2700). "I feel that this duel is done."

"Wait, no! You can't do this!" Chaos yelled as the six cards he drew fell to the ground below him.

"I can and I will. I play Oracles Rage Incarnate Seal of Power-Sapphire, Amethyst, Amber, Jade, and Hematite Crystal" He slammed four of them into the other magic and trap zones and the fifth into his field magic slot. There power is supreme so it really didn't matter where he placed them.

"BULL SHIT!" Chaos screamed as the aura around Reku flowed in all colors.

Android Dragon Tyrant roared and screamed with power as more spikes shot out of it's body. These crystal spikes were of the other five colors and they emanated all around the shadow realm.

* * *

Monsters and Humans alike looked up to the sky to see now it was glowing in a multitude of colors. They weren't frightened anymore because these colors seemed warm and friendly.

Yugi Motou smiled and so did his astro form Yami.

* * *

"That's it Chaos. Sapphire Crystal gives me 1000 more attack power (7000/5000). Amethyst Crystal increases his attack for the Mechanoid Chrome Guardian I discard (9800/5000). The Amber Crystal gives another 1000 attack (10800/5000). The Jade Crystal gives 500 attack (11300/5000) and the Hematite gives 1500 attack power (12800/5000)!" The new monster roared shaking the entire shadow realm.

"REKU!" Ronin called, "YOU HAVE CONTROAL!"

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" Akina yelled along side.

"WE KNEW YOU COULD!" Kevin and Joe yelled at the same time throwing their fists into the air.

"Good job human." Gurabe complimented, smiling to himself.

"Wow, I will give him points on that one." Kai mumbled under his breath.

"YOU GO REKU!" Usami yelled and jumped up and down with joy.

"YEA MAN, YOU DID IT!" Ryokurio yelled through his cupped hands.

"Chosen one of Ruby. This is what I knew you were capible of. That is why you should never give up." Order spoke calmly as Reku pointed up to the sky with his limp hand.

"Chaos." Reku brought his hand down slowly in front of his face. Snapping it out he pointed to Chaos. "This is where it all ends. You have tormented the earth for too long. Go Android Dragon TyrantCrystal GodMode! Blast the living hell out of this ass wipe! God Crystal Blast!"

The monster hovered up into the air slightly off the ground and curled up into a ball. Pulling its legs and arms in tight the mosnter created a barrier ball that shimmered of all the colors of the crystals that were used on him. Jerking up, it spread out its limbs shooting a blast of light that just engulfed the entire shadow realm.

All that was heard was Chaos screaming like a mad man then, silence.

Reku-150 LP  
Chaos-0 LP

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
There you go. The ultimate destined fight. Oh, and Android Dragon TyrantCrystalGodMode sounded a whole lot better than Android Dragon Tyrant Ruby Sapphire Amethyst Jade Hematite Amber Mode. What do you think.

To Darksoulki: Yea I saw that on your bio thing. If you don't mind me asking, what is that about? One more chapter I think to this story and I should have that up today if I don't get distracted.

To John: Thank you good sir. Oh and try rubbing miracle grow on your severed limbs. I hear they will grow back like a miracle! Or sting like hell and put you in the hospital.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	38. End of the Chaos

**Team Zero: Crystals**

Disclaimer-For last time in this story.

Chapter 38: End of the Chaos.

Reku slowly opened his eyes. He was laying in a large green meadow. Curled up in his arms still sleeping was Akina. Reku moved his eyes around to the surroundings. Flowers were blooming and small woodland creatures were running around. Large trees casted shadow all around them.

Reku hated to but he slowly rolled over to sit up. He saw that he wasn't the only one awake. All of the others were still sleeping but Order stood tall staring over a hill side. She turned and smiled warmly at Reku.

Reku moved slowly and got up to his feet. He walked over to were Order was standing. She watched him the whole way then turned to face off into the distance.

"Well Reku Yamashita. Warrior of the Ruby. You have beaten the chaos."

"So." He said as he finally walked up next to her. "It wasn't all just a dream."

"If it was a dream then you have some powerful dreams." Order chuckled and looked at Reku who was just confused.

"What?"

"Your final attack, did that to my castle." Order giggled and pointed to were she was looking before. The was a large pile of smoking rubble there. Standing proudly in the center of the rubble was the large ultimate crystal.

"Wow, I did that?"

_/Flashback/_

_/"Chaos." Reku brought his hand down slowly in front of his face. Snapping it out he pointed to Chaos. "This is where it all ends. You have tormented the earth for too long. Go Android Dragon Tyrant God Crystal Mode! Blast the living hell out of this ass wipe! God Crystal Blast!"_

_The monster hovered up into the air slightly off the ground and curled up into a ball. Pulling its legs and arms in tight the monster created a barrier ball that shimmered of all the colors of the crystals that were used on him. Jerking up, it spread out its limbs shooting a blast of light that just engulfed the entire shadow realm._

_All that was heard was Chaos screaming like a mad man then, silence./_

_/End Flashback/_

"Your final attack destroyed my castle."

"I guess I did." Reku said amazed. He looked over his shoulder at his friends who were still asleep.

Ronin and Sachiko were like Reku and Akina were. They were laying in each others arms. Gurabe was asleep up on the branch of a tree, limbs sprawled over the side. Ryokurio and Kai were sleeping siting up against the tree below Gurabe. Joe, Kevin, and Usami all lay in a straight line in the field. Akina was rolling over to and waking up. Slowly she got to her feet and wandered over to Reku. She used her last energy and jumped into his arms. They engaged in a long passioned kiss.

Order just smiled and turn to look at her former castle. She just nodded her head and smiled again as she saw a multitude of colors from out of the corner of her eye.

Reku stood dumbfounded as seven colored lights were hovering between him and Akina. The lights stured up the rest of the group who looked at them just like Reku was.

The ruby colored light flew down and collided with Reku's deck. The purplish white one zipped off and into Akina's deck. Sapphire colored light went to Ronin's deck as did the steelish gray light to Joe and the jade light to Kevin. Gurabe watched as the amber colored light hit his deck.

The solid black light just hovered slowly down towards the ground. Reku reached out and grabbed it with his hand. He felt the energy as it transformed into a Duel Monster card. It became the Onyx Crystal card.

"Why didn't this return to Chaos?" Reku asked turning to Order.

"When you blasted him, you triggered the natural power of the shadow realm. Now his soul is lost and his body is completely destroyed because of that last attack." Order turned around and walked to him.

"I am sorry Order. Your X-husband..." Reku started but Order shook her head.

"Don't be. He was a jerk in when we mettoo. He got what was coming to him." Slowly a tear rolled down her cheek as she said this. She quickly wiped it away.

"So what will happen to the Onyx Crystal?" Akina looked at her then back to the crystal card. "I mean it no longer has an owner."

"The path of a crystal card cannot be changed. If it were fated to be elsewhere now, then it would be. For now though it isn't so its path is here with you." Order said as the rest of the group walked up and surrounded them.

"And your castle?" Reku asked as he pocketed the card. "Do you need a place to live?"

"I do, but it is here. Look, the monsters of this world know that what you did you had to in order to save them all. They are more than happy to help rebuild our losses for such a great gain." Order pointed as monsters flew over head. Hoards of monsters were marching towards the rubble. They covered every inch of the ground. "They do thank you Reku for what you and your friends have done. But for now you must all return to your world."

"So..., are we done with all this weird stuff?" Ronin asked before Order did anything.

"That I cannot say. If destiny requires you to be back in the fray than you will get a very clear message." She smiled and cupped her hands together. A small orb of light formed and started spreading outwards engulfing them all.

* * *

"Well, I can't say that I have had such a great time. I Reku Yamashita, the worst duelist in this entire town one year, the best in the entire world...two worlds the next year. I couldn't have done it without my friends though. Without them I wouldn't have even come close to beating Chaos." 

Nighttime pan of the city as lights are shining brightly on the sky above. A zoom in on the hospital showing Verion crouching by Yukio's bedside. In Yukio's lifeless hand were a deck of cards, his deck of cards.

"Verion returned Yukio's deck to him and then went home. He wasn't sure if what happened, had actually happened. That isn't so bad though. If he doesn't believe it then he has less to worry about in his life.

"Tal wandered into the shadows and was never seen again. No one knows what happened to him. He was a strong and courageous man who was a great duelist. I hope that we will see him again one day but I just don't know if we will.

"Gurabe also disappeared but he pops his head in every once and a while. I think that he enjoys being around us but he just doesn't want to admit it. I mean a bunch of _humans_ like us. Who would ever want to be with humans like us? But no, I do think he enjoys our company now.

"Life went back to normal soon after. Nothing but the fact that we had just saved the world from impending doom. Kevin and Joe both had to return home. They had only come here for one reason, and that was to challenge me. They never expected to stay and be apart of this whole mess. I personally think Usami is the most torn up about Kevin's leave. I still think that something is going on there but I am a guy and I don't know too much about women.

"Speaking of which. Now Ronin and Sachiko aren't so jealous of me and Akina. They have each other. It is strange that our little group has all gotten together. I didn't see it coming. I feel that we all belong together and it couldn't have fallen more perfect.

"I had never though about it but I should have bet to free all those poor trapped souls in the shadow realm. Everyone that worked for Chaos has suffered the price by falling into the darkest shadows. It really is sad for them. They were all noble souls I bet that only were confused. I know Yukio was because without him, Team Zero would have never become good enough to deal with this threat.

"Order's castle was rebuilt in no time. This time though they no longer had the oncoming threat of Chaos coming. Even though Order or Kimberly denies it. I think that see was sadden by the passing of Chaos or Chuck. They had been together once and they wouldn't have been in this world of free choice without some feelings. Then again, I start to wonder about Order. She feels to me like she is not part of this world...anymore. Maybe her and Chaos are closer now then when they fought in hand to hand combat.

"As for my deck. I am strongly considering a freaking Polymerization card. That Android Dragon Tyrant was the bomb. I had no idea that such a monster could come out of my deck. Order did once say that my fate was sealed when I finally made the destined deck I was ment to have. I guess that deck contained Mech Dragon Blaster, Jinzo, and Barrel Dragon. What a turn out. Mr. Yoshiharu had given it tome as a gift for being on Team Zero. Later we find out that both Mr. Yoshiharu and Mr. Hiroshi were watching over us. That was pretty freaky of those two old geezerds to do.

"I think that that covers all the lose ends. That is hopefully the end to all the hell we were put through. At the same time, I hope it's not. Me and my friends had one hell of an adventure an now that it is all done with, my life is pretty boring. I wouldn't trade it for anything. This is one screwed up world I live in and it is great to be a part of it. Order did tell me though that there is more happening in the world that just isn't big media news. I guess, like Order said, if we are fated to be called back to battle, we will. I know I will take up the arms and prepare to battle. I am also sure that my friends will be right there with me. We wouldn't miss it... ...,for the world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Ta da! I have done it. Team Zero: Crystals is complete. Look! I am one chapter longer than Duelists. I am so proud of myself. I didn't even plan it to be like that. Well. I know that it is a happy day for me. Here you people go. This is the whole of my story. The destiny of my warriors of the crystal. Reku, Ronin, Akina, and Sachiko are all sharing a special place in my heart for dealing with all the hell they went through. I also can't forget Joe, Kevin, Kai, Ryokurio, Usami, Gurabe, and Order. Even Chaos would fit on that list. I know my story isn't all that great but it was my first. I do have one more planned though. John, Darksoulki and Blue Eyes White Knight. Do you mind if Kevin, Kai and Joe come back for the final of my Team Zero legacy? And to any other reviewer. Any one character you wish to add to my greatest first attempt at being a writer? Send them in with your final review of Crystals. This next story will be based off my personal favorite thing in the entire Yu-gi-oh world. I won't tell you what it is but I bet you can guess from the name itself. Keep your eyes peeled and be on the watch for Team Zero: Orichalcos!

Now I am also planning another fanfic that I might write along side Orichalcos so keep your eyes peeled for that one too. That is if you like my writings. I believe, unless I change my mind, it will be called: Last Guard of the Spirits. Team Zero has been great for me but I am hoping to branch out. I do thank you for making Team Zero so special to me.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
